


Быть Эской

by WTF_The_Eagle_2019



Category: The Eagle (2011) RPF, The Eagle of the Ninth - Rosemary Sutcliff, The Eagle | The Eagle of the Ninth (2011), The Eagle | The Eagle of the Ninth - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama, Fluff and Angst, Gen, M/M, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-17 15:55:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 42,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17563511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_The_Eagle_2019/pseuds/WTF_The_Eagle_2019
Summary: еще раз об одиночестве. И о вере. Вполне вероятно, что все произошедшее — плод воспаленного сознания ГГ





	Быть Эской

**Author's Note:**

> **Название:** Быть Эской  
>  **Автор:** **WTF The Eagle 2019**  
>  **Бета:** **WTF The Eagle 2019**  
>  **Размер:** миди, 42697 слов  
>  **Пейринг/Персонажи:** Эска МакКуновал/Джейми Белл/Марк Флавий Аквила, ОМП  
>  **Категория:** джен, слэш  
>  **Жанр:** драма, флафф, романс  
>  **Рейтинг:** PG-13 за лексику  
>  **Предупреждения:** АУ, наше время, упоминание книжного и фильмового канонов, попаданство, ЮСТ  
>  **Краткое содержание:** еще раз об одиночестве. И о вере. Вполне вероятно, что все произошедшее — плод воспаленного сознания ГГ  
>  **Примечание:** одному замечательному человеку, который знает, что все придуманное — существует, надо только найти правильный путь  
>  **Размещение:** запрещено без разрешения автора

Мне «повезло» родиться на окраине маленького городка Силчестера на юге Англии. Полагаю, судьба моя складывалась вполне обычно для таких мест: мать родила меня в шестнадцать, отца я никогда не видел. Раннего детства не помню, но когда стал осознавать себя, отчетливо понял: если вдруг исчезну, то никто не спохватится. Не то чтоб у меня была плохая мать, накормлен и хоть как-то одет я был всегда, но мне хотелось залезть к ней на колени, а она бы ласково гладила меня по голове, а потом спросила, как прошел мой день, и чтоб обязательно на ночь поцеловала бы в щеку. Но она то работала, то пробовала учиться, и, наверное, ее просто не хватало еще и на меня. 

Однако в школу я пошел вовремя и даже учился, хотя это было до омерзения скучно. Я просто дни считал, когда вся эта тягомотина закончится, и мечтал, как в шестнадцать получу свидетельство о среднем образовании, свалю куда-нибудь работать и буду независимым и свободным. Но мать настояла, чтоб я доучился до конца, а может (и, как по мне, так это явно были неуместные фантазии), поступил в какой-нибудь университет. И я без всякого энтузиазма и надежды не вылететь в самом начале пообещал учиться еще два года, помогая ей реализовать моими руками то, что не вышло у нее, когда начали происходить все события, которые привели меня, да и не только меня, в ту точку, где я нахожусь сейчас. Мы находимся. 

Но по порядку. К моему шестнадцатилетию у матери появился любовник, Эдвард Коул. «Э-э-э-э-э-эдди», как она нежно называла его, крупный такой самец темной масти, но, в общем, добрый и не вредный. Умом я понимал обычность такой ситуации, не все же ей одной куковать, но бесил он меня жутко. Наверное, из-за того, что был всего на десяток лет меня старше, смотрел на мать, как на божество, она отвечала ему тем же, а я все время ощущал себя лишним в своем доме. Стараниями матери у меня был свой закуток, там умещались кровать и стол для занятий, и правильный свет, чтоб я не портил глаза. Ага, я там сильно упахивался! Но даже в своей комнате я ощущал их присутствие, слышал смех, звук поцелуев и шорох одежды. 

Понятное дело, как только начались каникулы, я сразу решил свалить куда подальше. Ну это звучало так пафосно-свободно, на самом деле у меня и было-то одно место, куда я мог уехать — к своей бабке по матери. Не скажу, что я ее сильно не любил, но была одна чуднАя, и от нее пахло старостью. Старостью, тленом, разложением, и меня это с детства пугало. А еще она всегда смотрела сквозь меня застывшим взглядом водянисто-голубых глаз и спрашивала глубоким грудным голосом: 

— Джейми? Ты один?

Бррр. Но делать было нечего, не смотреть же два месяца, как мать с этим уродом милуются. Поэтому я собрал все свои немудреные девайсы, затолкал вещички в рюкзак и отправился на вокзал. 

Через несколько часов я сошел с поезда в пригороде и потопал в сторону бабкиного дома. Добрался без приключений, по дороге еще раз убедился, насколько годами может ничего не меняться в таких богом забытым местах. Бабка, как обычно, поприветствовала меня фразой: 

— Джейми? Ты один?

Ну и ладно. Торопливо передав ей всякие хорошие слова от матери, вскарабкался по хлипкой скрипучей лестнице на второй этаж, где была закрепленная за мной с детства комната. У матери, кстати, тоже была своя. И была еще одна, всегда закрытая на замок. В детстве я не раз пытался туда пробраться, но бабуля сказала, пока не вырасту, мне там делать нечего, а потом они с матерью поругались и неделю не разговаривали. Мне всегда чудилось, там должны быть какие-то ужасные вещи, ну не как у Синей бороды, засоленные в кадках девушки, но что-то вроде. 

Теперь моя комната казалась еще меньше, там только и вмещалась старинная кровать с высокой деревянной спинкой и горкой подушек на пестром покрывале, да узкий бельевой шкаф напротив засиженного мухами, в обрамлении ветхих штор окна. Рядом с ним в углу ютился кособокий трехногий столик, на нем узкая медная ваза с таинственными письменами, сбоку зачем-то притулилась рыжая облезлая виолончель на ножке, без двух струн, с черной лентой на грифе. 

Покидав барахло на полочку в шкафу, быстро проскочил гостиную на первом этаже, где бабка, обложившись кипами пожелтевших журналов, проводила почти все свое время в компании гундосого черно-белого телевизора, 

Выбрался на улицу и пошел исследовать окрестности. Все оказалось еще хуже, чем могло быть: никого из знакомых ребят я не встретил, да и незнакомых тоже. Деревня производила впечатление заброшенного склепа, мне захотелось срочно отсюда убраться, но я вовремя вспомнил, что некуда, и дальше шатался без цели, просто убивая время. Как и много лет назад, ничего интересного я не увидел. Тогда решил позаботиться о насущном и найти хотя бы вайфай, иначе можно загнуться со скуки.

В поисках халявного и так нужного вайфая я добрел до центральной части деревни и тут наконец обнаружил кое-какие изменения: вместо сельского магазина открылся крошечный супермаркет, а через пару домов появилась маленькая кафешка с одним столиком под широким полосатым зонтом на улице. Там почти наверняка должна быть точка, но чтоб сидеть в кафешке, нужны деньги, и у меня их очень немного, а вот в магазин, если сюда добивает вайфай, я вполне могу ходить за продуктами для себя и бабки. 

Я толкнул дверь магазина, как и раньше, придушенно звякнул дверной колокольчик, и я вспомнил, почему еще ненавижу ездить к бабке: соседи. Они знают про тебя все, они следят за тобой из-за каждой занавески, они обсуждают и осуждают каждый твой шаг, и это их единственная радость в бесконечно унылой жизни.

Никого из присутствующих я не знал или не помнил, но, без всякого сомнения, это были соседи, потому что они-то меня знали. 

— Джейми! Как давно тебя не было видно! Заходи! Как твои дела? Как матушка? Все крутится, как пчелка, бедняжка? Ты учишься? Сколько еще осталось? А потом куда? А ты один, без девушки? Такой видный парень, сколько тебе уже? — несколько разной степени дряхлости тетушек окружили меня, начав бесцеремонный допрос, при этом ощупывали, поглаживали, поправляли воротник куртки, разглаживали складки на рукавах, одна же все порывалась чмокнуть меня в щеку, но от нее тоже пахло старостью, и я начал аккуратно двигаться в сторону полок, надеясь в узком пространстве освободиться от преследовательниц. 

Ужасно хотелось чего-нибудь алкогольного, но было ясно как день, здесь никто мне ничего не продаст, даже если буду умирать в корчах, поэтому, прихватив с полки банку колы, рванул к кассе. Тетушки не обладали моей скоростью, но знание местности и владение тактическими навыками, отточенное годами, а может, и столетиями применения, явно сыграло в их пользу: весь отряд ждал меня у кассы, и даже если бы я ничего не покупал, проход к дверям был только здесь. 

Отступив, но не смирившись, отдал сонной кассирше пробить покупку и полез в карман за деньгами. Тетушки, не получившие нужного, по их мнению, объема информации, готовились к новой атаке, я готовился к прорыву линии обороны и бегству. 

В этот момент колокольчик звякнул опять, и в магазин вступил высокий, жутко костлявый мужик. Тетушки мгновенно забыли про меня и всей стаей бросились к нему, квохча на разные голоса:

— Мистер Коннор! Как мы рады вас видеть! Мистер Коннор, как ваше самочувствие? Мистер Коннор, а ваш табак не завезли!

Мистер Коннор окинул мрачным и даже презрительным взглядом абсолютно неестественно желтых глаз весь ядовитый клубок, после уставился немигающим взглядом на меня. Я, из чистого упрямства, на него. Хотя смотреть там было не на что: мужик был неприятным на вид. Не только костлявым, но и каким-то кожистым, что ли, кожа висела на нем, как на вешалке, будто была велика ему на пару размеров: собиралась складками на лбу, на шее, на щеках. Гладким был только огромный нос, больше напоминавший клюв, которым он поводил из стороны в сторону, как бы вынюхивая какую падаль, чтоб поживиться. В голову пришло, что он не Коннор, а самый настоящий кондор, зачем-то ставший человеком и очень об этом сожалеющий, потому что было в нем помимо отталкивающего еще нечто очень печальное. Но я на всякий случай сразу решил, что он мне не нравится, уж очень он пугал меня. Впрочем, он смотрел на меня, как если бы я ему тоже не нравился. 

Вдоволь наглядевшись, он мягко спросил: 

— Ты кто?

Его голос удивительно не подходил к внешности, был будто теплым и каким-то бархатным, и от неожиданности я даже собирался ответить, но свора тетушек меня опередила. 

— Это Джейми! Правнук миссис Белл! Он только сегодня приехал! Он учится! У него нет девушки! — трещали они наперебой. 

Он изобразил лысыми бровями удивление, дернул кожей на лбу, потом протянул руку и торжественно провозгласил: 

— Очень рад знакомству, молодой человек. И жду вас у себя в библиотеке с одиннадцати до трех ежедневно. 

Мне осталось только сымитировать благодарность и радость от знакомства, я пожал широкую теплую ладонь, после чего он потерял ко мне всякий интерес, а я успел выскользнуть из магазинчика.

Только отойдя на значительное расстояние, я понял, что про вайфай-то и не выяснил ничего, но возвращаться сегодня в это змеиное гнездо я был не готов. Все завтра. Или послезавтра. Или как получится.

У бабки было удушающе скучно. Утром, перехватив какой-нибудь бутерброд, я шел гулять и шатался по окрестностям почти до ночи, с тоской размышляя, как же я лопухнулся, надеясь нормально провести здесь время. Надо было оставаться дома, пойти разносчиком пиццы или хоть уборщиком, все было бы занятие, а теперь лето изгажено, потому что ни в кафешке, ни тем более в магазине никакого вайфая не было и впомине. 

Неожиданно зарядили дожди, и это были не теплые летние ливни с грозой, после которых и дышится легче, и трава зеленее, это были унылые, холодные мелкие дождички, казалось, пропитывающие этой самой унылостью и старые обшарпанные дома, и чахлые деревца вокруг них, и самих жителей, изначально не отличавшихся молодостью и оптимизмом. Казалось, что и сам я покрываюсь плесенью и скоро прирасту к своей кровати, скорее, прорасту в нее. Осталась одна радость — во время походов в магазин там я почти никого не встречал. Кстати, бабка, несмотря на убогость своего быта, никогда мне не отказывала, если я просил денег на мороженое или пиццу, без возражений добавляя монет. 

Очередной раз в перерыве между дождями я прихватил матерчатую сумку и поскакал по мокрой грунтовке в магазин — хоть какое-то развлечение. Было еще довольно рано, и я надеялся быть единственным покупателем.

Не повезло, возле магазина толпились тетушки. Я мгновенно сориентировался, и в надежде незамеченным выбраться к окраине деревни и потом рощицей вернуться домой, быстро свернул на боковую улочку. В дальнем ее конце, вперевшись боком в заросли густого кустарника, виднелся длинный дом под замшелой черепичной крышей, из высокой кирпичной трубы шел сизый дымок. А перед ним, на размокшей дорожке, широко расставив ноги и глядя на меня в упор, возвышался мистер Коннор. Он не удивился моему появлению, только сморгнул по-птичьи и пригласил войти. Отказаться я не успел, поэтому пришлось улыбнуться и протиснуться в облезлые двери. 

Я ожидал, что жилье окажется таким же неуютным, как и сам владелец, и приготовился не сильно вдыхать воздух, не желая ощутить запах плесени и запустения. Но дома было тепло, сухо, пахло выпечкой и, наверное, табаком, только не сигаретным, а каким-то крепким и очень вкусным. Растерявшись, позволил хозяину быстро вытряхнуть себя из влажной куртки, тот педантично расправил ее на плечиках и водрузил на черную высокую вешалку, после чего торжественно, будто я очень дорогой гость, провел меня в гостиную. Бесконечные стеллажи с книгами за стеклом до самого потолка, обшитого темным деревом, между ними с одной стороны прятался диванчик с потертой синей плюшевой обивкой, напротив располагался камин, большой, красивый, из желтоватого с серыми прожилками камня, гладко отполированного, с ажурной черной решеткой. Рядом стояла витая фигулина с крючочками, на них висели аккуратный совочек, кочерга и щипцы для угля. Темные шторы на высоких окнах были раздвинуты, за ними раскинулась мокрая лужайка под свинцовым дождевым небом, темная размокшая тропинка уходила в заросли бука и ясеня. В камине лениво потрескивали ароматные полешки, громко тикали в прихожей ходики, в кухне засвистел чайник, и я решительно сел на диван — снаружи было намного хуже. 

Потом я не раз размышлял, как сложилась бы моя жизнь, если бы я не свернул в тот проулок и буквально не влетел в широкие костлявые объятия мистера Коннора. Ничего бы не было, если честно, не стал бы я доучиваться, мне и до этого было скучно. Скорее всего, быстро вылетев из школы, нашел бы необременительную работенку, пялился бы в экран компа, тянул пивко вечерами, смотрел, как живут другие, и думал, как мне крупно не повезло в жизни, бытие серо и уныло, винил бы в этом других, и закончилось бы все это какой-нибудь хренью лет через -цать. А скорее всего, намного раньше.

Короче, весь остаток лета я провел с книгами мистера Коннора. Не, не то чтоб я прям вот к нему пришел, он дал мне в руки книгу, и у меня возникла жгучая потребность читать. О нет, мистер Коннор действовал исподволь, как опытный вербовщик, заманивший в свои сети не одну сотню желторотых рекрутов. Он ничего не навязывал, не заставлял читать, он вообще ни слова не сказал про книги, просто в тот первый раз он оставил меня на уютном маленьком диване, а сам отправился готовить чай. Понятно же, я не мог взять и просто уйти! На диване, рядом со мной, лежала раскрытая книжка переплетом вверх, обернутая в очень красивую пятнистую меховую обложку. Натурально меховую! Лохматую! С кожаными застежками! Конечно, я взял ее в руки, она буквально напрашивалась на поглаживания, как если бы это был маленький котик или щен. Все любят котиков и щенят. И я тоже попался на эту хитрость. Боясь ненароком перелистнуть открытую мистером Коннором страницу, я повернул книгу текстом вверх. 

_Наступило долгое молчание.  
За которым последовало молчание покороче. И наконец старый шаман осторожно поинтересовался: _

_— Ты случайно не видел, как двое человек только что пронеслись сквозь хижину, сидя вверх ногами на помеле, вопя и крича друг на друга?_

_Ученик посмотрел на него ровным взглядом._

_— Разумеется, нет, — ответил он._

_Старик облегченно вздохнул._

_— Слава богам, — сказал он. — Я тоже._

Никогда раньше я не видел подобного способа рассказывать историю, чего уж, кроме унылых учебников я вообще мало до этого видел книг, а еще я представил шамана (если бы еще знать, кто это!), и меня почему-то разобрал смех, пальцы сами зарылись в густой мех, было тепло, тихо, и я погрузился в чтение с головой. Очнулся, только когда мистер Коннор включил торшер, и желтый свет залил верхнюю половину страницы. Меня будто мгновенно выдернули из теплой норы в холодный и пустой мир, и я готов был отдать все сокровища за возможность не расставаться с этой книгой. Но мистер Коннер сказал очень твердо, что книги никогда не покидают его дом, но если я хочу, то могу приходить в любое время и читать их здесь сколько душе угодно. И на всякий случай добавил, что ждет меня завтра с одиннадцати. Или с десяти. Или когда я захочу. Я захотел с раннего утра и с того дня торчал у мистера Коннера почти сутками. 

Чтоб бабка не волновалась, по утрам я бегал в магазин, да и когда все же навещал дом, старался с ней разговаривать, создавая видимость присутствия, но это бывало нечасто, я едва успевал утром перехватить что-нибудь и иногда до вечера так и пропадал в мире буквенных фантазий. 

И это было самое восхитительное лето из прожитых мною, я читал запоем про героев, рыцарей, отважных путешественников, хитрых купцов и простоватых мастеровых; читал исторические романы, стихи; читал краткую историю Земли, учебник по высшей нервной деятельности млекопитающих; читал, как правильно подают даме руку, и смеялся про себя, зная: мне-то это никогда не пригодится, — но было прикольно, что кто-то так живет, для них это обычное дело! Я заглатывал книги без разбору и цели, мне нравился процесс. Процесс и изумительное послевкусие. 

Я очень уважал мистера Коннора и был безмерно ему благодарен за удивительный мир, подаренный мне, но при этом я не смог отказать себе в удовольствии читать на природе, к тому же погода вдруг наладилась, дни стояли теплые, солнце щедро грело землю. Поэтому я стал незаметно брать у него книги и читал их по утрам, расположившись на плоской бетонной плите, оставшейся в конце нашей улицы от чьего-то несбывшегося фундамента. Туда никто не ходил: дальше тянулся унылый пустырь с вялой травкой и битым кирпичом, — поэтому я стелил куртку, укладывался на нее, под голову подпихивал рюкзак и читал на солнышке в тишине. 

В тот день я читал «Властелина колец», про битву воинов Рохана с ратями Сарумана. Я слышал топот тысячи ног, я видел зарево пожаров, красные гребни на шлемах мелькали в разъедающем глаза сером дыму, высокие светловолосые люди отчаянно наступали, прикрываясь синими щитами с волнистым белым рисунком. Крики раненых и умирающих, запах конского пота, крови и выпотрошенных внутренностей, клубы едкого дыма — мне в какой-то момент стало нечем дышать, я дернулся вперед, сжимая рукоять тяжелого меча, а потом меня накрыла темнота. 

Очнулся я от холода и боли в запястьях. И чувства безысходности, тоски, горя. Попробовал сесть, но руки были стянуты за спиной, да и ноги казались связанными. Я так испугался, что мгновенно открыл глаза. Позднее лето, темно-синее атласное небо с россыпью белых звездочек, теплый ветерок, откуда-то доносится запах жареного лука, звуки радио… Все привычное и знакомое, а руку я просто отлежал. И ногу, наверное, тоже.

И все же что-то было не так, возникло нарастающее и бесконечно ширящееся чувство безвременья и беспространства, по ногам засквозил совсем нездешний ледяной ветер. Мне стало очень страшно, от ощущения наползающей жути волосы на голове поднялись дыбом, но одновременно я чувствовал и настойчивое желание разобраться в происходящем. Поэтому лег обратно на еще теплую от солнца плиту и попытался вспомнить те пугающие впечатления, от которых очнулся. Несколько раз глубоко вздохнул и, наконец, ощутил запах пота, крови, услышал стоны, покашливание, звяканье железа. Голова раскалывалась, запястья горели огнем, руками я не мог пошевелить, ног я тоже не чувствовал и лежал я на чем-то холодном и влажном. Попробовал приоткрыть глаза — темное синее небо, вдалеке отсветы огня сквозь дым, движение людей, но все как-то нечетко, расплывчато. Я сделал попытку проморгаться и по возможности приподняться, но не смог открыть глаза, будто кто-то помимо моей воле закрывал их. Очень странное ощущение, я предпринял новую попытку и почувствовал неслабое сопротивление. Это удивило и разозлило, я буквально вылупился на небо, но ворчливый голос рявкнул: 

— Пш-ш-шел вон, это мои глаза!

От неожиданности я потерял концентрацию и опять ощутил себя на родной бетонной плите. Но кто ж легко сдастся, если так интересно? Конечно, я рванул туда, в это тело с сопротивляющимися глазами. И опять ощутил безысходную боль и горечь. Я уже понял, это не мои чувства, меня-то как раз разбирал исследовательский интерес. И я искренне пожалел того, кто так сильно страдал. Поэтому я осторожно повел плечами, а когда услышал знакомое недовольное ворчание, сразу поспешил заверить в своей безобидности, и спросил, вдруг могу помочь? Однако хозяин тела так просто на ласковый тон не повелся, наоборот, явно здорово обозлился и был готов сопротивляться до последнего. По-хорошему стоило уйти, да и не в моем характере быть назойливым, но мне ужасно хотелось как-то поддержать этого человека, пусть не действием, так хоть словами. Он, конечно, ругался, гнал меня и обзывал, но довольно быстро выдохся. Я же пытался в краткие моменты затишья сказать что-то ободряющее и заверить в отсутствии дурных намерений.

После долгого молчания он обреченно спросил: 

— Ты дух?

Я уже понял, с этим парнем расслабляться нельзя, а то я живо окажусь в себе, поэтому постарался быстро рассказать, что я человек, тело у меня есть свое, на его не посягаю, но случайно вот попал в его и уйду в любой момент, но вдруг могу как-то помочь?

Он выслушал довольно-таки бредовый рассказ и только всхлипнул в конце: 

— Помочь! Если бы ты мог помочь мне умереть!

Конечно, прочитав тонну книг, я выяснил главную особенность героев: умирать нужно обязательно красиво, со вкусом, заставляя очевидцев обливаться горючими слезами и после писать длинные поэмы или стихи без рифмы, но мне это казалось книжной фишкой, ведь нормальный-то человек будет пытаться выжить любым путем! Не желая расстраивать еще больше моего странного собеседника, я начал аккуратно его выспрашивать. И эта история оказалась круче любых романов, но при этом и тронула меня сильнее, потому что это был живой человек, во всяком случае, именно так я его воспринял. 

Парень назвался Эской, старшим сыном вождя племени бригантов, довольно большого, только воинов у них было не меньше пятисот. Еще утром, как и много лет до этого, они жили обычной жизнью, люди занимались повседневными делами, но ближе к полудню появились разведчики с дальних подступов и сообщили о стремительном приближении римских легионов. Отец Эски попытался собрать воинов и выставить их против превосходно отлаженной римской военной машины, но четкая организация и в разы превосходящие силы противника просто смяли горсть сопротивляющихся. Эска видел только, как отец перерезал матери горло — и на мой удивленное возмущение бригант возразил, что в этом не было жестокости, лишь милость, ведь отец спас мать от насилия и еще неизвестно чего, закончив ее жизненный путь своею рукой. А ему теперь остается только надежда, что они вместе, и это хоть немного утешает их, видящих его в таком жалком состоянии. Рассказал, как во время боя был оглушен, провалился в беспамятство, иначе ни за что не позволил бы себя взять живым.

Черт, я не могу передать, как мне хотелось помочь этому парню, но в моих силах было лишь мысленно поглаживать его и разговаривать, разговаривать, разговаривать. Конечно, я спросил как теперь сложится его судьба, и Эска предположил, что, скорее всего, он станет римским рабом, вещью без прав и голоса, если его не убьют раньше. 

Я проговорил с ним до ночи, и только ощутив, как сильно похолодало, двинулся домой, прихватив куртку и рюкзак. Пока шел, продолжал разговор с новым знакомцем — он оказался таким понятным, жутко хотелось поддержать его и утешить, ну и да, я первый раз был кому-то по-настоящему нужен: стоило замолчать, Эска волновался и спрашивал, здесь ли я. И я поспешил успокоить его, пообещал быть рядом сколько надо и услышал в ответ, что он воин и способен пройти свой путь сам, один. Такая неблагодарность разозлила меня, и я собирался распрощаться навсегда со строптивым знакомым, но уж не знаю как, но мне хватило ума понять, насколько мой новый друг горд и страшится проявить слабость. Но я-то знал, как одному, даже если ты и не признаешь это никогда, может быть очень и очень скверно. И тогда хочется, чтоб кто-то просто положил тебе теплую ладонь на голову и сказал, что все еще наладится, что будет жизнь, и даже хорошая, хотя ты и нифига не поверишь в эти слова, они удержат тебя на самом краю. И мне казалось, я держал его, и казалось, если я уйду, то случится что-то ужасное.

Эска не ошибся насчет своей дальнейшей судьбы: плененных вместе с ним людей после недолгих перемещений и передачи от конвоя к конвою доставили на рынок рабов, и мой бригант после кратких, но унизительных торгов стал собственностью какого-то неопрятного мужика. Даже сейчас, спустя столько времени при этих воспоминаниях меня пробирает озноб: гордого, свободного Эску продавали, меняли, как вещь! Моего Эску! Да, с той ночи я все время мысленно оставался с ним, поддерживая как мог, и не знаю, кому это было нужнее. Он никогда ни на что не жаловался, но принимал поддержку с благодарностью, я же теперь тщательно следил за словами, боясь ляпнуть что-нибудь, ранящее его гордость, этого у Эски, пожалуй, было даже многовато. А он всегда с удовольствием слушал про мою жизнь, много спрашивал и живо комментировал, давал советы, и меня удивляло, насколько хорошо он понимает и принимает меня. Вскоре я почувствовал к нему удивительную приязнь, больше чем к кому бы то ни было до этого. 

Сейчас я думаю, что Эска, старший сын вождя, был способен пережить свалившиеся на него невзгоды и без моего участия. Он был абсолютно неукротим в желании получить свободу и не подчиняться чужим приказам и правилам, не мог допустить и мысли купить здоровье и спокойную жизнь даже толикой уступок, за это бывал часто бит, и часто с особенной жестокостью, после отлеживался по несколько дней, а новые хозяева быстро и охотно расставались с таким беспокойным приобретением. Он постоянно пытался бежать, его ловили и болезненно наказывали. За побег он лишился куска уха, вся его спина была покрыта подживающими следами от кнута и уже белеющими рубцами, частенько его морили голодом и пытались добиться покорности унижениями. А я все время был рядом и только по ночам тихо скулил в подушку от осознания несправедливости к моему единственному бесценному другу. Да, Эска стал для меня единственный и самым дорогим человеком, ради которого, наверное, я бы и жизни не пожалел. Знаю, не пожалел бы. 

Узнав Эску поближе и разобравшись в реалиях того времени, я постепенно начал понимать, насколько его такое отношение к произошедшему было закономерным: жизнь была сурова и жестока, и его растили с мыслью бороться, выгрызая себе свободу и благополучие, до конца, но и умереть без колебаний, если надо. Я же смотрел как человек, выпестованный двадцать первым веком, где все мы привыкли к защищенности и фейковой свободе и независимости, именуемой Свободой с большой буквы и подкрепляемой воззваниями о свободе выбора и свободе слова, и еще куче свобод, на самом деле не являющихся таковыми даже на стадии воззваний. 

Но полностью я это осознал много позже, тогда я приходил в ужас, когда узнавал, что в наказание Эску могли посадить на несколько дней на цепь. По мере сил я отговаривал его от самых рискованных предприятий, но он меня никогда не слушал, просто ухмылялся и совершал задуманное. И потом бывал наказан, разумеется. Но болезненная расплата за содеянное ничуть не умаляла его решимости совершить подобное еще раз, он всегда подробно делился со мной планами, я, поняв невозможность разубедить его, пытался проговаривать слабые места, призывая обдумать их более детально и минимизировать ущерб. 

Почти сразу я понял, что Эска обладает острым умом и крайне любознателен, и довольно быстро от обсуждения возможностей побега мы перешли к рассуждениям о жизни, воспоминаниям и перспективам. Несмотря на ужасное положение, этого у моего нового друга было в избытке, а мне вот нечего было предоставить взамен, я и себе-то казался безликим и неинтересным, к тому же, если я хоть немного мог понять его мир, в школе об этом нам рассказывали, то ему мои реалии были чужды, во всяком случае, мне так казалось. Но Эска любил, да и любит по сей день жизнь во всех ее проявлениях и любопытен до безумия, поэтому, если поначалу я все больше молчал об окружающем меня мире или отвечал коротко, то импульсивный бритт, воспринимавший это исключительно как попытку что-то скрыть от него, всякий раз вскипал, как бешеный чайник. Конечно, я стал делиться насущным без ограничений, решив, что если ему будет неинтересно, сам же меня и остановит. 

Сначала он останавливал меня постоянно, но лишь чтоб потребовать объяснить незнакомое в понятных ему словах, и для этого я бесконечно напрягал всю свою невеликую фантазию, после он, как правило, надолго замолкал, обдумывая услышанное, затем категорично постановлял, что так не бывает! А я всякий раз напоминал ему, насколько невероятно заходить в гости к другому человеку в его тело, но вот у нас же есть такое! Эске приходилось соглашаться — этот феномен не могли объяснить ни он, ни я. 

Забавным оказался факт, как запросто я видел его глазами окружающий мир, прекрасно ощущал его эмоции, и даже телесные впечатления мне были доступны, то есть если Эску били, то и у меня спина болела, а когда он обожрался слив, животом мучились на пару, — так случалось не всегда, только если я позволял себе до конца вчувствоваться. Но вот мои эмоции он не мог ощутить, не говоря уж об ощущениях. Когда мне хотелось с ним поговорить, я беспрепятственно шел к нему в «гости», если же он хотел меня позвать, мог только слегка поскрестись на периферии моего сознания, но я все время ждал этого и даже малейшие волнения тщательно отслеживал, боясь пропустить что-то из жизни моего друга. Единственное, что мне никак не удавалось, так это увидеть его со стороны, а мне очень хотелось! Но к моему огромнейшему огорчению Эска при мне никогда не смотрелся ни в воду, ни в блестящие поверхности. Скажу больше, когда однажды я все же попросил его показаться мне, он явственно замял разговор, я тогда подумал о каких-нибудь религиозных заморочках и не стал давить на него.

Так, постепенно, я рассказал ему и про себя, и про устройство жизни в моем времени, и про все, что появилось после римлян, ну или, как я думал, появилось. На самом деле многое было придумано раньше, а мои представления о том времени оказались фрагментарными и скорее мифическими. Да чего уж, мне кельты (это я уже потом из книжек узнал, к каким народам относится Эска и где это вообще находится) виделись дикими людьми, живущими чуть не в земляных норах и питающимися подножным кормом. С удивлением я узнал о наличии у них самобытной культуры, о том, насколько в этом они могли соперничать с римской империей, и что в итоге историю пишут победители. Но это было много позже, когда я вдруг осознал, как незаметно для себя в режиме проживания большей половины жизни у Эски в голове переехал в город и даже пошел учиться. Как и раньше, не сильно заморачиваясь, просто приходил на занятия и отбывал на них положенные часы, совершенно не вникая в суть. 

Но это было началом тех двух лет, когда «сознательный ученик должен начать специализированное обучение по тем предметам, которые помогут выбрать в будущем профессию, и он должен реально вкладываться в это», — все это поведала мне малосимпатичная тетенька, отвечающая за распределение учащихся старших классов по группам, вызвав меня к себе после уроков в конце первой же недели. Ну да, я ведь весной не пошел работать, а по настоянию матушки продолжил учебу, выбрав физику, математику и геометрию, в них я шарил более-менее, а еще историю, мне она казалась чем-то вроде сказки, по крайней мере, интересно. Эта строгая и неприятная женщина также сообщила, что если бы не слезные мольбы моей матери, с такими оценками я никак не смог бы здесь учиться. «Пусть это и самая худшая школа в нашем дрянном городишке», — промелькнула у меня грустная мысль. Но тетечка тут же предложила блестящее решение проблемы, уверив, если я не хочу продолжать обучение, а это совершенно очевидно даже слепому, то мне стоит только сказать об этом сейчас, и чтоб не занимать чужое место, не тратить деньги налогоплательщиков и не создавать лишние трудности школе и себе, мы тут же подпишем все необходимые бумаги, после чего я стану свободнее ветра. И я был готов это сделать, но тут у нее зазвонил телефон и, коротко извинившись, она вышла из класса. Я, по привычке, тут же сунулся к Эске и радостно поведал, что скоро у меня опять будет вольная жизнь, мы, как и прежде, сможем трепаться с ним без конца! И тут Эска меня удивил, правда, удивил. 

Он вообще относился к системе приобретения знаний в той форме, каковая существовала у нас, с большим скепсисом, считал пустой тратой времени, — на его взгляд это помогало создавать много бессмысленных, хотя и забавных вещей, но к умению жить и выживать, что стояло в его системе ценностей превыше всего, не имело никакого отношения, и я был уверен в его одобрении. Но он произнес целую наставительную речь, начав с того, что раз уж обучение в моем мире может продвинуть меня вверх по карьерной или социальной лестнице (точнее, он сказал, если, обучаясь таким вот странным вещам, я смогу выбраться из той весьма убогой жизни, которая, по моим же словам, окружает меня с рождения и, без сомнения, будет окружать и дальше, и занять место среди более влиятельных людей или просто хотя бы заниматься доходным делом), то я должен это осуществить, тем более, как он понял из моих слов, мне это не будет стоить ни пенса. 

Я даже опешил от такой категоричности, мне-то казалось, Эска такой простой парень, все воспринимает через знания о своем незамысловатом мире, да и что он может понимать, нас разделяет много веков, этак двадцать примерно! Я тогда знал совсем немного про римлян и то время, в основном, по мультикам про Астерикса и Обеликса, и вот на тебе, оказывается, я примитивнее чувака, который только копьем и умеет махать. Ну это я так подумал в минуту раздражения, на самом деле я относился к Эске с уважением и прекрасно знал, насколько он рассудителен, да и в смысле сообразительности заткнет меня за пояс на раз-два, и от собственных мыслей мне стало жутко неловко — от того, насколько плохо я подумал о самом дорогом человеке из-за своей же тупости и лени! 

К тому времени, когда училка вернулась, я себя накрутил до предела и сразу заявил о твердом решении продолжать обучение и нагнать свой класс, только пусть она даст мне пару недель для закрытия хвостов. Для нее такая горячность стала неожиданностью, и она довольно быстро сдалась, хотя явно больше всего хотела поскорее избавиться от проблемы в моем лице. Легко сказать «нагнать», когда ты последние годы ничего не делал на занятиях и запустил все предметы! Я и не понял сразу, в какую кабалу себя загоняю, обещая исправить пробелы в обучении. Без сомнения, мой запал быстро бы иссяк, но я знал, Эска обязательно спросит, как у меня дела, а вот ему я не смог бы признаться, что решил все похерить и сдаться, ну он-то не сдавался ни разу! 

В ближайшие выходные я рванул к мистеру Коннору — мне казалось, он сумеет мне помочь, в любом случае он был единственным человеком, кто пусть и опосредованно, но интересовался моим образованием и, по моим соображениям, вообще как-то в этом шарил. Старик крайне удивился, обнаружив меня на пороге своего дома, но, как и прежде, помог раздеться, потом любезно проводил меня в гостиную с книгами. 

Я, сев на знакомый синий диванчик, разом вывалил на него свои горести. Наверное, меньше всего ему хотелось разбирать проблемы ленивого недоучки, но он, не дрогнув ни одним мускулом на вытянувшемся от изумления лице, внимательно меня выслушал, дотошно выяснил, какую помощь я жду от него, потом предложил установить «Скайп» для беспрепятственного общения и возможности обсуждать непонятные места в режиме нон-стоп. А я и не предполагал, что он разбирается в таких вещах! И после много месяцев он ежедневно по несколько часов кряду помогал мне разбираться с этими самыми непонятными местами (а их оказалось как-то много больше, чем понятных) в грамматике, литературе, физике, химии, истории и еще куче вещей, в которых я был ни уха ни рыла. 

Я даже не предполагал, насколько пробелы в моих знаниях велики! Собственно, это был огромный бесконечный пробел. И я начал понимать, сколь невероятен факт продолжения моего пребывания в школе, о чем со своей стороны неустанно напоминала моя кураторша. Но я честно старался нагнать своих одноклассников, не все получалось сразу, ну ладно, почти ничего сразу не получалось. Но очевидно, я достал ее своей упорной хаотичной деятельностью, потому что через месяц моих бездарных трепыханий она милостиво согласилась еще немного подождать, снисходительно добавив, что некоторые преподаватели удивлены моим старанием и ради наблюдения за таким уникальным экспериментом готовы еще немного потерпеть меня в школе. Возможно, она это говорила специально, чтоб я не вздумал забросить начатое, но к Рождеству я иногда понимал, о чем идет речь на занятии, и даже что-то подвякивал. Это было странное чувство, я был на равных, ну почти на равных, пусть еще не с заучками нашего класса, но с ленивыми середнячками уж точно. И я знал, если и дальше продолжу в том же духе, то смогу дорасти и до заучек. Это грело, и еще больше грело одобрение Эски. 

А еще у меня тогда появилась мысль, ну не мысль, так, робкое предположение: вот если я буду много знать, вдруг я придумаю, как перетащить Эску сюда, в наш мир? Я как бы понимал, что это бред из серии веры в Санта-Клауса, и эта идея в целом противоречила всему моему жизненному опыту, но оставался факт нашего общения с Эской: я отчетливо видел мир, в котором он жил, и при всем желании нельзя было это назвать сном или грезами — фантазии у меня не хватило бы на такое, книг и фильмов по истории я видел до этого не особо много, чтоб вот так уверенно придумывать окружение, запахи, свет, разговоры! А в шизофрению я не верил. Короче, это стало самым моим заветным желанием, а ради этого я мог и поверить в невозможное. 

И я иногда представлял, как Эска сидит рядом, в безопасности, я не умираю от ужаса, что его забьют до смерти или он сам нарвется на что-то фатальное. Мне хотелось накормить его досыта, хотелось залечить все его раны. Блин, я иногда додумывался до такой чуши, что аж щеки начинали пылать со стыда. Но ведь он мой единственный и самый близкий друг, конечно, все мои мысли крутились вокруг него. Впрочем, с ним я этими соображениями не делился: страшился обнадежить его и так и не найти решения. Пока стоило жить с тем, что у нас было, а мне утроить усилия в учебе. 

К весне я настолько продвинулся, что даже удостоился похвалы от некоторых преподавателей, многие стали посматривать на меня вполне одобрительно, а не как на подопытную лягушку. Тогда я услышал совет читать побольше дополнительной литературы, если и правда хочу поступать куда-то после школы. Меня это жутко удивило, куда больше-то! Я сразу обратился с этим вопросом к мистеру Коннору, он подтвердил, что школа дает лишь базовые знания, если же у меня серьезные намерения двигаться дальше, то надо знать много больше. То есть вот глобально больше. Я опешил от таких откровений, мне-то казалось, я и так чуть не выше головы прыгаю каждый день, а оказывается, все это семечки. Но мистер Коннер убедил меня, насколько глупо сейчас было бы опустить руки, ведь и этот уровень для меня раньше был недостижим, а сейчас я уверенно все усваиваю, таким образом, и большее не будет проблемой, когда я себе это разрешу. И сказал, что я молодец, и он верит в меня и готов помогать дальше, если это будет в его силах. Я и не ожидал, насколько тронут меня его слова, захотелось горы свернуть. До этого я был уверен в своей полной бездарности и примитивности и знал, особых перспектив у меня в этой жизни нет. Теперь, когда в меня поверил чуднОй старик, и появилась надежда притащить самого дорогого человека в мой мир, я решил не думать о преградах, просто поставить цель и идти к ней. 

Конечно, в одиночку я не смог бы все это разумно организовать и найти действительно полезные материалы, но многие преподаватели, видя мое искреннее желание знать и уметь больше, охотно подсказали книги для самообразования, подсказали, где найти видеолекции — в нашем-то городе, кроме как петь в храме по выходным, народ ни для чего не собирался. Спасибо доброй школьной библиотекарше — она пускала меня в любое время с моим убогим ноутом пользоваться вайфаем, искала мне нужные книги и учебники. Вообще неожиданно оказалось много людей, готовых помочь, и мне, только вступившему на этот путь, любой совет был ценен. 

Еще неожиданно оказалось, что дома я почти и не бываю — а выяснилось это, когда матушка пришла в школу выяснять, где я пропадаю все время. Ей пригрезилось, как я, связавшись с дурной компанией, пустился во все тяжкие и, вероятнее всего, балуюсь наркотой. Ну да, из-за лихорадочной учебы и постоянного общения в любую свободную минуту с Эской я мало спал, мало ел, глаза слезились и были красными, как у кроля, на вопросы я отвечал невпопад, засыпал на ходу, а все штаны давно с меня сваливались, так я отощал. 

Матушку просветили, что теперь ее сын учится, и даже очень неплохо, но, видимо, понервничав, так-то она вообще у меня божий одуванчик, она призвала преподов меня не мучить, что я-де дошел до крайнего истощения. Тогда меня тоже позвали на это судилище, долго разглядывали со всех сторон, и было решено сбавить темп, а то и правда я как-то плоховато выгляжу. Но это для них было нормально сбавить темп, а у меня-то была цель! 

Моя кураторша пригрозила отправкой в больницу, если не уменьшу рвение, а преподаватель физической подготовки посоветовал просто раза три-четыре в неделю заниматься каким-нибудь спортом, это и для мозгов хорошо, в том смысле, что я их в это время не буду занимать учебой, и вообще для всего полезно. Я тут же спросил совета у мистера Коннора, он подтвердил уместность такого решения, и я согласился. Выбрал бег, ведь можно было бежать и разговаривать с Эской. 

После этой истории мать будто опомнилась и стала обращать на меня гораздо больше внимания, чем раньше. И я уверен, это не из-за моих успехов в учебе, просто она вдруг испугалась меня потерять. Она стала чаще готовить, и хотя этот любовничек, Эдди, вертелся вокруг нее, лучшие куски доставались мне, впрочем, он и не возражал. 

Он и раньше нормально ко мне относился, но я был вроде как приложением к матери, теперь он даже советовался со мной по всяким пустякам и иногда подкидывал деньжат. Поначалу я не хотел у него ничего брать, но он попросил не относиться к этому как к подкупу или подачке, ведь на книги и учебу нужны деньги, и если я их потрачу по делу, то он только порадуется. Ну я все равно рассматривал это как подкуп, но, с другой стороны, стоило обновить ноутбук, мой-то был совсем старый, а сломайся он, и учеба-то вся моя встанет. 

Эска искренне радовался моим успехам, подбадривал и всячески поощрял продолжать, и это было самой лучшей наградой и пинком одновременно. Я же не раз задавался вопросом, что я-то значу для него? Для меня он стал всем, благодаря ему моя жизнь изменила направление и неожиданно обрела цель, и, конечно, более близкого человека у меня в этом мире не было — я делился с ним всеми мыслями, событиями, горестями, сомнениями, он знал про меня все, впрочем, как и я про него. За бесконечные часы бесед он поведал мне всю свою жизнь, и от первого до последнего слова это было правдой, я ведь ощущал его эмоции и переживания, и он прекрасно знал об этом, но не стеснялся и не таился от меня. 

В рассказах о себе он не всегда поступал хорошо и честно, он был обычным человеком со всякими слабостями, вспыльчивым, резким, но я знал, в важных вещах он прям и совершенно незыблем. Этой обыкновенностью он стал для меня необыкновенным, ведь, все осознавая, никогда не пытался выглядеть в моих глазах лучше, чем есть на самом деле. А еще у него было замечательное чувство юмора, он крайне философски относился к вещам, от которых у меня плавился мозг и начинал дергаться глаз, умел ухватить суть в моих бесконечных и довольно бессвязных рассказах обо всем на свете, всегда и на все имел собственное мнение. Он был жутко жаден до новых знаний, интерпретируя их на свой манер, никогда не упускал случая хорошенько поругаться, был язвителен и изобретателен в выражениях и одновременно удивительно заботлив и проницателен, когда дело касалось моих довольно часто теперь случающихся нервных срывов на почве чрезмерного утомления. Он весь был живой, искрящийся, шероховатый, и с каждым днем я все больше притирался к этой очень замысловатой поверхности, впаиваясь намертво.

Весной умерла бабка, об этом мне сообщил мистер Коннор, мы с ним так и продолжали общаться: он, в порядке развития моей личности, подкидывал всякие странные вопросы и предлагал их обсуждать. Вначале я стеснялся своего чудовищного косноязычия, у меня не хватало знаний, да я половину слов вообще не понимал, но эрудированный старик раз за разом проговаривал мне свои аргументы, попутно совершая краткие и емкие экскурсы в историю, философию, экономику, географию, историю права, машиностроение, торговлю и еще сотню незнакомых мне областей, потом задавал наводящие вопросы, заставляя много и связно говорить. Постепенно я начал получать удовольствие от интересных бесед и игры словами.

Так вот, бабка умерла, и в наследство матери остались ее домик и сбережения, оказавшиеся очень даже приличными. Мать категорично заявила своему любовнику, что деньги пойдут мне на дальнейшую учебу, а они пока молоды и сами смогут заработать. Эдди, как обычно, не возражал. Зато у меня теперь был небольшой счет, и это придало мне дополнительный стимул для учебы — казалось, я на правильном пути, раз и тут пришла поддержка, которой я не ожидал. И правда, я учился как ненормальный, и если раньше в классе со мной почти никто не общался из-за моей незаметности, то сейчас все считали, что я зазнался. Если бы! У меня просто не было времени на вечеринки, походы в киношку и прочие мелкие радости школоты. Да и зачем бы оно мне было нужно? У меня был Эска, у меня был мистер Коннор, у меня была цель: мне только и надо было стать лучшим, а остальное просто не имело значения.

Лето я провел один в бабкином доме, мать без вопросов отпустила меня, зная, что я еду заниматься. Правда, она приезжала каждые выходные с едой. И с Эдди. Это было даже неплохо, а то я иногда терялся в днях. 

Наступила осень, потом зима, а затем и весна, в марте я отпраздновал свое восемнадцатилетие. Ну как отпраздновал... просто напился. Не из чувства противоречия, не с горя, не от усталости, просто мне хотелось этот день отделить от череды очень занятых учебой дней. Мать думала закатить вечеринку или сделать дорогой подарок, но я отговорился от всего предложенного желанием тупо отдохнуть, она отстала. 

Напился несильно, всего-то пара бутылок пива, но я до этого давно не брал в рот ничего алкогольного, и меня знатно развезло. Я всю ночь пытался научить Эску петь «Happy birthday», он подпевал, ржал, потом стащил у хозяина кувшин с каким-то хмельным пойлом и тоже надрался. Оказалось, и он недавно встретил свою восемнадцатую весну, мы с ним ровесники. От этого он мне показался еще ближе.

Я как одержимый готовился к окончанию школы, экзаменам, поступлению. Эска нарывался и попадал в неприятности, я каждый раз пугался до смерти и психовал, он с мрачной решимостью встречал все происходившее и при случае готовился бежать. Моя жизнь была как во сне, потому как большая ее часть, во всяком случае, эмоциональная часть, проходила рядом с Эской, а здесь все шло по хорошо отлаженной колее. И я не удивился, когда окончил школу лучшим учеником, и у меня появилась возможность поступить в некоторые учебные заведения без оплаты или с частичной оплатой учебы. Для меня это явилось лишь очередным знаком правильности выбранного пути. 

Меня поздравляли преподаватели, и радовались они ничуть не меньше, ведь в том, как выглядел мой аттестат, была и их немалая заслуга. Я лично поблагодарил каждого, а моя кураторша расплакалась, обняла меня и пожелала мне поступить в хороший университет и сделать там всех, пусть знают, на какие свершения способен при желании обладающий интеллектом человек! Я искренне обнял ее в ответ и уверил, что именно так все и будет. Вообще она оказалась отличной теткой, без ее язвительности, подначек и огромного труда, вложенного в меня, я бы вряд ли смог достичь нынешних результатов.

Одноклассники звали отметить окончание учебы, а мне только и хотелось, чтоб у Эски выдался свободный вечерок, и мы бы трепались обо всем на свете до утра. Но не в меру активный бригант успел чем-то досадить нынешнему хозяину, поэтому отбывал наказание на конюшне, сидел на цепи, предварительно хорошо отхоженный плетью. Я чуть не разревелся, так мне стало обидно за Эску, за себя, а скорее всего, это напряжение предыдущих дней так выходило. Видимо, я здорово психанул, и Эска, испугавшись, пообещал быть более осмотрительным. До утра мы с ним проговорили, с рассветом его погнали работать, я же просто отрубился.

После раздумий я выбрал Йоркский университет, направление «электроника и нанотехнологии», все же я чувствовал себя в большей мере технарем, нежели историком, и история для меня так и не стала чем-то значительным. Да и видя, какими семимильными шагами идет развитие технологий, я надеялся, что именно это техническое направление поможет мне добраться до Эски.

Мать меня еще раз удивила, объявив о продаже бабкиного домика и желании отдать вырученные деньги мне на жилье рядом с местом обучения — бабкиных же сбережений при моем льготном обучении хватало до самого конца. Меня бы вполне устроило студенческое общежитие, но мать уперлась и, видя мое нежелание что-либо предпринимать в этом направлении, сама нашла крошечную квартирку на первом этаже в небольшом доме на окраине Йорка, расположенном в очень уютном зеленом месте, да не в наем, а в собственность. Я побоялся спросить, во сколько ей обошелся этот каприз, и не добавила ли она щедро своих и Эддиных средств. Но факт, у меня теперь был собственный угол. 

Я собрал свои скромные пожитки и переехал. Квартирка и впрямь оказалось крошка: небольшая темная прихожая, отдельный санузел и комната с огромным окном, куда приходило ослепительное послеполуденное солнце, отгороженная тонкой стенкой от кухоньки, небольшой, но со всем необходимым, завешенной и заставленной шкафчиками с прогорклыми крупами и специями без запаха. От прежних хозяев мне также досталась бытовая техника и вся обстановка в очень приличном состоянии, хотя и старомодная. И я как-то мгновенно врос в эту квартиру с ее скрипучими дверями, потертым кафелем, тиснеными обоями и красивым наборным паркетом в спальне-гостиной. Одному оказалось жить очень здорово, главное, никто не мешал мне заниматься где, как и когда я хочу, да и с Эской я мог разговаривать свободно, не пугая возможных зрителей остановившимся взглядом, одним словом, я чувствовал себя совершенно счастливым. 

Началась учеба, я старался поскорее вникнуть во все, одновременно присматриваясь к однокурсникам — очень надеялся найти среди них сообщников для своей авантюры. Особенно меня интересовали историки, однако самые многообещающие на вид держались дружной компанией и чужаков хоть и не гнали, особо и не привечали. Но мне казалось, задружиться с ними будет полезно, и я неоднократно пытался то влезть в разговор, то задавал какие-то глупые вопросы, результатом же совершенно несвойственной мне назойливости стал обмен телефонами. 

Эска вел себя прилично, не нарывался, и я почти вздохнул свободно, радуясь тому, как все наконец начало обустраиваться. И зря. Одним сентябрьским субботним утром, отсыпаясь после напряженной учебной недели, я сквозь сон ощутил, как Эска не то что скребется на краю сознания, а буквально колотится! Я подскочил мгновенно от ощущения нахлынувшей жути. Не, Эска всегда был парнем конкретным и если уж и делал что, то до конца. Он долго вел себя тихо, но рано или поздно должно было рвануть, и рвануло! Почти будничным тоном он рассказал, как сегодня днем выйдет на арену местного цирка в качестве гладиатора, и это будет его последний бой. Я не мог понять простых слов, Эске пришлось несколько раз повторить мне сказанное, прежде чем смысл дошел до меня. Когда же дошел, я понял, это конец всему, жить после этого особо и не для чего. 

Он признался, что сначала думал мне сказать об этом только перед самым боем, но потом решил не молчать, зная, что я расстроюсь. Я не мог ему даже ответить, мне нужно было двигаться, это хоть немного ослабляло сковывающий меня ужас от надвигающийся катастрофы, я только спросил, где это место, где он… я не мог даже думать об этом. 

— Каллева, — сообщил Эска, а я чуть не засмеялся, ведь это мой город, я прожил там почти всю жизнь, гребаный Силчестер, оттуда я так хотел сбежать в новую жизнь! И я отлично знаю расположение этих чертовых развалин, места, где Эске суждено... 

Я схватил всю наличку и рванул ловить попутку. Мне повезло практически сразу, тормознула легковушка с четырьмя молодыми веселыми ребятами, я пообещал заплатить, и двое пассажиров на заднем сидении без вопросов потеснились.

Как только я уселся, закрыл глаза, не желая пугать отсутствующим взглядом, и потянулся к Эске. Он отозвался сразу, он был очень нежен и тих, мне стало совсем плохо, таким я его не помнил ни разу, и все это было похоже на прощание. Наверное, я долго так зависал, а, скорее, выглядел неадекватно, потому что почувствовал довольно болезненный тычок в бок, и, когда открыл глаза, парень, сидящий рядом, обеспокоенно спросил, все ли со мной нормально и может ли он как-то помочь. Я объяснил, что в Силчестере умирает мой друг, лучший, единственный. Воцарилась тишина, а водитель прибавил газу. 

Я не очень понимал, зачем туда еду, но казалось, это как-то приближало меня к Эске, хотя девятнадцать веков времени между нами по-любому больше каких-то трехсот миль. Ребята спросили, куда мне надо конкретно, я объяснил, что к старому римскому городу, к развалинам цирка.Они отвезли меня туда и, сколько я не просил, денег за проезд не взяли, пожелав удачи, уехали. 

Я подошел к краю остатков арены, и Эска сказал, что ему пора. Я попытался сориентироваться, где он находится в данный момент, переступил разрушенный временем каменный бортик и прошел в середину. Здесь был холодный серый сентябрь, там яркое и какое-то пустое солнце било в глаза, на мгновение Эска посмотрел на лоскут совершенно чистого голубого неба, потом перевел взгляд на противника, крепкого высокого мужчину в маске с двумя лицами. 

Не было никаких сомнений, мой друг не продержится и нескольких минут против такого мощного воина, он ведь не был гладиатором, да и последние полуголодные месяцы не сделали его сильнее. Поэтому, когда он бросил небольшой щит и короткий меч на землю, отказываясь биться, я его понял: бой не был бы равным, а веселить толпу мой гордый бригант не желал. Исход представления и так был ясен. 

Я это все понимал, но ощущать в полной мере чувства человека, готовящегося умирать, самого дорогого в этой жизни человека, было невыносимо и жутко страшно. Но таково было его решение, и я молчал, боясь сбить его, боясь ослабить своими мыслями, не закрывал глаза, чтоб потом всю жизнь помнить и знать, — я с ним был до конца. Что я мог еще сделать? Несколько сильных ударов, и Эска упал на землю и не попытался встать, другой боец приставил острие меча к его груди, ожидая решения трибун. Решение было единогласным: бестолковый гладиатор испортил развлечение, и плата за это — смерть. В ужасе всматриваясь в лица людей, единодушно жаждущих убить человека за нежелание их позабавить, я видел лишь желание сделать из его казни себе новое развлечение. 

Дыхание Эски успокаивалось, он смотрел в голубое-голубое бездонное небо и ждал. Я старался дышать тихо-тихо, не мешая ему. А еще я просто не знал, что сказать ему, кроме того, что меня тоже не станет с последним ударом его сердца, и пусть это было настоящей правдой, звучало очень глупо, и я молчал. 

Наконец он произнес: 

— Джейми, мы обязательно с тобой встретимся, даже не думай, не может все так закончиться, где-то мы будем вместе. 

Я никогда не верил в жизнь после смерти и прочую чушь, но сейчас очень хотел бы верить, хотел как никогда. Поэтому согласился, что да, у нас так все и будет. И еще потому, что это хотел услышать Эска. 

Пока мы прощались, звук, шедший с трибун, изменился, и мой взгляд потянуло к третьему ряду, почти напротив того места, где на земле лежал Эска. Высокий темноволосый римлянин с измученным лицом громко выкрикивал: 

— Жизнь! Жизнь! Жи-ы-ы-ы-знь!, — и это воззвание легко перекрывало гомон всей толпы, и о чудо, люди один за одним поворачивали палец вверх, и вот уже раскатистый хор голосов повторяет «Жизнь!» на все лады! Противник нехотя убрал меч от Эскиной груди, тот с трудом поднялся и, не отводя взгляда от необычного человека, медленно поковылял в сторону входа для выступающих. Там его провели в клеть в конце коридора, захлопнули дверь, навесили замок, и он обессиленно опустился на пук колкой соломы. 

Меня трясло от перевозбуждения, я был счастлив, и больше всего мне хотелось обнять Эску и ощутить его живое тепло. Но он пребывал в совсем ином настроении, и, когда пояснил, в чем дело, я понял, как был глуп, обрадовавшись: завтра для Эски все повторится, но на помощь уже не придет тот удивительный римлянин, а почти сутки до следующего смертельного боя надо как-то прожить. Вот тут мне стало жутко, еще раз пережить казнь я не был готов. Мне захотелось напиться в хлам, но оставить Эску одного я не мог, я буду с ним до самого конца, каким бы он ни оказался. Он устало вытянулся на холодном земляном полу, перетруженные мышцы ныли, адреналин схлынул, осталась пустота и холод. Я не знал, о чем с ним говорить, казалось, мы сейчас на разных берегах — он уже попрощался с жизнью, а я пока еще с живыми.

И я просто был рядом, и все. Начало смеркаться, похолодало. Эска попробовал согреться, двигаясь по крошечной клетке, но она оказалась слишком мала даже для пары шагов. Вскоре совсем стемнело, он сидел, обхватив себя руками, и, казалось, пребывал в полусне. Из других клетей раздавались стоны, порыкивание, тихие всхлипы, заунывный бубнеж, похожий на молитву. Я тоже понемногу впадал в липкое забытье.

Очнулся внезапно, когда в конце гулкого коридора послышалось шарканье, пьяное пение, сопровождалось оно глухим позвякиванием, как я очень понадеялся, большой связки ключей. Приближался служка с пузатым кувшином в узловатых руках, он пустым взглядом окинул Эску и побрел дальше. 

— Проси у него выпивку, ну, быстро!

Друг не сразу даже среагировал на мои слова и вяло возразил, что за просто так никто ничего не даст. Я знал, у Эски был нож, память об отце, и он хранил его как самую большую драгоценность.

— Нож, посули ему нож! Ну же!

— Джейми, ты же знаешь…

— Да делай, как я сказал!

Он подозвал пьяного мужичка и помахал перед ним действительно очень красивым ножом, предлагая его в обмен на несколько глотков хмельного пойла. Служитель цирка, видать, был сильно и давно навеселе, без вопросов взял оружие и попытался протиснуть сосуд между прутьев, но тот оказался слишком широк. Не особо задумываясь, мужик достал связку ключей и отпер замок, желая отдать честно выкупленный кувшин. И милый друг даже протянул руки, готовясь его принять! Но я заорал что было мочи: «Бей, бей его кувшином по голове!», — и Эска, наконец поняв мой замысел, со всей дури опустил его на пьяную голову. Потом подхватил свой нож, ключи и рванул к выходу. 

Я тоже не мог стоять спокойно, здесь, в своем мире, я тоже бежал. Мы миновали цирк, Эска свернул к реденьким кустикам, в сумерках казалось, что за ними начинается лес, и, если повезет, там он уж как-нибудь сумеет скрыться. 

Здесь и сейчас леса на территории исторического памятника не было, по земле, утоптанной тысячами ног, бежалось легко, а вот друг довольно быстро выдыхался, сказывалось утреннее напряжение, да и больше суток он уже не ел толком. Когда он вломился в колючие кусты, росшие по краю многообещающего леса, я услышал собачий лай, и внутри все оборвалось от ужаса! Конечно, они его поймают, с собаками-то! Какой же я болван, своей глупостью только приблизил неизбежное! Однако Эска в двух энергичных словах выразил отношение к моим сомнениям и уверил, что готов погибнуть, защищая свою жизнь и свободу, это много лучше, чем на арене на потеху толпе. По мне, так оба варианта были ужасны, но если ему так легче, то пусть будет так, все равно теперь ничего не изменить. 

Я бежал наравне с ним, мне чудилось, я слышу его тяжелое дыхание, еще чуть-чуть и смогу его поддержать, не будь между нами всего пары тысячелетий. Бежали мы уже с четверть часа, и я добрался до густой лесополосы вдоль трассы, вскоре между деревьев замелькали огни фар и стал слышен шум большой дороги. 

Заливистый лай звучал все громче, было отчетливо слышно, как люди азартно подгоняют псов и готовятся схватить беглеца. А Эска быстро терял последние силы и замедлялся, и я, запаниковав от ужаса, отвлекся от дороги и зацепился за что-то ногой. Падая, ощутил, как на меня валится нечто тяжелое, и, пытаясь уйти от соприкосновения, увернулся, сильно ударяясь головой о какой-то уступ, и, наконец, потерял сознание. 

Пришел в себя от тряски и настойчивых похлопываний по щекам. Попробовал разомкнуть веки, но яркий свет фар резанул по глазам, я только и смог замычать и отвернулся. Трясти меня перестали, и глубокий бас радостно постановил, что я таки жив. Сбоку ему ответил жиденький тенорок, мол, и второй вроде жив, но похоже, нога сломана. 

Усилием воли я заставил открыться слезящиеся от яркого света глаза и попытался вглядеться в происходящее. На асфальте в ореоле света фар большегруза лежал некрупный светловолосый парень в одних портках до колен, над ним суетился мужичок в кепке, а у меня дух захватило от догадки, кто это может быть. Но когда водила, ощупывая ногу парня, уточнял, болит ли здесь, то самый родной и знакомый за эти годы голос ворчливо отозвался, что болит, и вот тут тоже болит, и нечего тыкать в больное. И я разрыдался. 

Мужики всполошились, я сквозь слезы попытался объяснить, что это от счастья, потому что мой… кто мой, я не придумал, само с губ сорвалось: «Брат», — потому что мой брат жив! 

— Это да, — задумчиво протянул первый водила, — Я читал, близнецы чувствуют друг друга. И жить друг без друга не могут. — Я только покивал, по мне, любая версия была хороша, лишь бы Эска и правда оказался здесь. 

Мужики оказались неплохими и, что важнее всего, совершенно нелюбопытными, на мою невнятицу, как мы бежали, запнулись, потом упали, только покивали головами, но зато за денежку легко согласились отвезти нас до Йорка. Я вытряхнул все до пенса, они повздыхали на мизерную, по их мнению сумму, но честно доставили нас до больницы. Надо было осмотреть Эскину ногу, да и всяких ушибов и ранений было достаточно. 

В машине нас расположили на широком сидении позади водительского кресла, выдали старый плед, я сел спиной к стеночке, Эска, стараясь меньше беспокоить ногу, лег, устроив свою голову у меня на груди, и мы двинулись. Езды было порядка часов четырех, но всю дорогу я ощущал живую тяжесть Эскиного тела, аккуратно обнимал его многострадальные ребра обеими руками, слышал его дыхание и не мог понять, как все так просто получилось! Нам надо было поговорить об очень многом, но не при чужих, поэтому Эска только вплел свои сильные пальцы в мои и изредка сжимал их, и это было совершенно прекрасным подтверждением реальности произошедшего. 

На подъезде к городу я внезапно сообразил, что страховки-то у Эски нет! На мгновение меня затопила паника, но потом я вспомнил слова водил, принявших нас за близнецов, и понадеялся, что со страховкой это тоже сработает. Конечно, я и не подумал о разных группах крови или еще чем-то, при определенных обстоятельствах могущем стать фатальным. 

Я попросил Эску делать морду кирпичом и во всем мне поддакивать, изображая брата-близнеца с моим именем, и ушлый бритт меня не подвел. Откликался на Джейми Белла, если чего не знал, закатывал глаза, улыбался и сообщал, что как-то вот и забыл, иногда картинно стонал, флиртовал с санитарками и вел себя свободно и раскованно. И это был вовсе не тот Эска, которого я знал! Но загнав рефлексии подальше, решил разбираться со всем потом. Нога оказалась все же сломана, но перелом был закрытым, без смещения, так что врачи, сколько их было, сонные и усталые, в один голос обещали выздоровление без осложнений. 

При падении, вернее, выпадении сюда, обстоятельства которого я очень хотел выяснить у Эски, его все же успела цапнуть собака, поэтому на другой ноге обнаружилось несколько длинных неглубоких царапин от зубов. Их обработали, предварительно вколов ему кучу препаратов, в том числе и обезболивающих. В процессе осмотра дошли до его ребер — тут и я прифигел: все тело покрывали синяки разной степени давности, а ведь он мне ничего не говорил! А уж когда увидели спину, то сразу разговор пошел о заявлении в полицию: вся поверхность была покрыта шрамами и рубцами, — а у меня аж похолодело внутри от ужаса, только полиции нам и не хватало! Пришлось отшучиваться, что-де братец любит экстрим, но сам Эска при этом улыбался открыто и лучезарно, выглядел совершенно довольным жизнью и ни капли не напоминал жертву какого-нибудь извращенца. И еще была уже глубокая ночь, врачи устали, и, думаю, это было главным, почему, вручив рецепт на костыли, от нас отстали, а я, закинув руку Эски себе на плечо, по-быстрому поволок его на улицу до ближайшей лавочки. 

Там я снял куртку и обернул ею голые Эскины плечи, ведь как он выходил на арену в одних драных штанах, так из одежды на нем только эти штаны и были, ночь же стояла настоящая сентябрьская. Друг одарил меня сияющей восторженной улыбкой и положил горячую ладонь мне на запястье. 

— Нам бы только домой добраться, там мы наконец и поговорим, да и вообще теперь все время наше! — Я крепко обнял его в ответ, соображая, как нам теперь быть, потому что денег у меня не осталось. 

Я решил позвонить наудачу приятелям-автовладельцам или же пробовать поймать попутку, хотя в этот час все нормальные люди спали. Думал набрать Перси, серьезному парню с моего факультета, но палец дернулся, и я нажал на «Оливер», это был как раз один из фанатов-историков с нашего курса. На том конце долго не отвечали, и я уже решил, что хозяин номера спит, но наконец трубку подняли, и невероятно нетрезвый голос вопросил, какого черта каким добрым людям надо в такое время? Сбиваясь, стал объяснять, мол, это я, Джейми Белл, ну с математического, и мне очень-очень нужна помощь, то есть машина, и я готов заплатить, но не сегодня, но в залог могу что-нибудь отдать, потому что положение совсем безвыходное. Он пьяно хрюкнул, прохрипел серию нечленораздельных звуков куда-то в сторону от трубки, такие же невнятные голоса что-то ответили, а может, это и ветер прошелестел, наконец, сбившись пару раз, он спросил и переспросил адрес и приказал ждать. 

Я сел поближе к Эске, обнял его костлявое тело, пытаясь согреть, он прильнул ко мне в поисках тепла, устроив голову на плече. Оставалось ждать и надеяться, что приятель не задержится слишком долго или вообще про нас не забудет. 

И я наконец задал вопрос, волновавший меня сильнее всего: как Эска все же попал сюда? Но ничего внятного он не смог ответить, сказал только, что бежал и слышал звук погони, и чувствовал, как силы покидают его, в сумерках зацепился ногой, наверное, за корень, и как был, на скорости, пролетел далеко вперед, приземлился на что-то мягкое, но это не помешало ему сломать ногу. Все то же знал и я.

Эска молчал довольно долго, я уж подумал, что он, пригревшись, задремал. Вдруг он поднял голову и, очень внимательно глядя мне в лицо, медленно произнес: 

— Знаешь, я ведь не от собак и преследователей бежал, я к тебе бежал. 

По ногам потянуло холодом, а все волоски на теле встали дыбом. Но отреагировать я не успел, прибыл наш транспорт.

Перед нами затормозила развалюха, несомненно, лет тридцать тому назад бывшая прекрасной и очень недешевой машиной. Черноволосый худой Оливер волнообразно выкарабкался с водительского места, внимательно оглядел нас, нахмурился, потом занырнул в машину и вытащил всех, кто был внутри, — компашку историков в полном составе. Помятой неустойчивой группой они нависли над нами и лупились во все глаза, а я не сразу понял, в чем дело, но Оливер уточнил у приятелей, точно он это видит, или это ему мерещится. Версии были разные, но нас немного пощупали, попросили повернуться в профиль, потом анфас, затем в три четверти, посовещавшись, пришли к выводу, что мы не глюк, нас и правда двое. 

После этого встал вопрос, как в пятиместную машину затолкаться всемером, и я испугался, что сейчас опять начнутся дебаты, и мы никуда сегодня в итоге не уедем, но и тут все обошлось: несмотря на абсолютную нетрезвость, Эску очень слаженно и аккуратно расположили полулежа на заднем сидении на коленях троих пассажиров, мне же пришлось сесть на место рядом с водителем, на колени мне умостился невысокий, но чрезвычайно объемный Джей, закрывший меня полностью. Снаружи, должно быть, это выглядело, как крупный человек на переднем сидении. Я боялся, что машина не сдвинется с таким грузом, но, видимо, ей и не такое приходилось переживать на своем веку, мотор ласково заурчал, и мы плавно тронулись. Через десять минут мы подъезжали к дому, я предвкушал отдых и разговоры с Эской до утра. Но я предполагал, а у всех остальных была куча своих соображений на этот счет.

Моя квартира расположена на первом этаже, и даже Эске с ногой в гипсе было бы не очень сложно туда вскарабкаться, но ребята подхватили его на руки и просто занесли в квартиру. Я хотел уже распрощаться с нетрезвой компанией и попытался было напомнить Оливеру про свой долг и готовность вернуть его в понедельник, когда увидел, как помимо Эски в квартиру занесли еще пару сумок с позвякивающим содержимым, и сразу усек — компания нашла место для продолжения возлияний. Первым порывом было прогнать их взашей, но если бы не они, еще неизвестно, сколько мы торчали бы на улице, да и, если честно, после такого переполненного событиями дня очень хотелось расслабиться. А поговорить мы еще успеем.

Я устроил Эску на единственной в доме кровати, предварительно переодев его во все чистое, и он сразу с блаженным вздохом вытянулся на белых простынях. Очень хотелось его помыть, но было уже поздно, мы устали как собаки, и я побоялся ненароком намочить гипс, поэтому отложили купание на завтра. Эска расслабленно полулежал в подушках, поглаживая край теплого легкого одеяла, смотрел на меня затуманенным взором и победно улыбался. 

В это время ребята из кухни притащили стул и две табуретки, на одну поставили поднос с емкостями под алкоголь, разнообразное бухло и многочисленную закусь. Кому не хватило посадочных мест, расположились на полу, я на правах хозяина занял вторую половину кровати, и Эска тут же привалился ко мне. Я незаметно нашел его руку, он вцепился в мою. Нам дали по стакану чего-то сладкого и вкусного, наверное, это был ликер, все дружно чокнулись за знакомство, а потом еще раз за встречу, в голове зашумело, напряжение начало отпускать понемногу, потекли разговоры. 

Я молчал, держал Эскину руку в своей, он незаметно поглаживал мою ладонь большим пальцем, а я пытался понять, что же сегодня произошло. Ясно было только одно: мой друг здесь, и своего я добился, но как, я понять не мог. Собственно, это самое «как» не сильно меня волновало, и тогда я пустился в размышления, сколько же мы времени потеряли, если все получилось так просто, ведь Эска мог оказаться здесь раньше, и это точно пошло бы ему на пользу. Или не пошло? Или все имело свой черед, и сегодня это произошло ровно потому, что должно было произойти именно сегодня? Или я должен был его почти потерять и тогда осознать, насколько сильно я связал свои планы и саму жизнь с его жизнью? Или Эска совершил сегодня нечто, после чего смог попасть сюда? 

Я не фаталист и больше всего верю в свои силы, но в этой истории точно было несколько моментов, когда моя жизнь вне зависимости от меня круто меняла направление, и сейчас мне виделось, будто кто-то вел меня, как шар в лузу, аккуратно поворачивая и задавая ускорение в ключевых событийных точках. Но имеет ли это значение теперь, когда Эска рядом со мной, в моем мире? Когда ему больше не грозят опасности, и наконец все в порядке? Я почти задремал, пьяный мозг продолжал лениво гонять в голове мысли про мир, порядки и опасности, но вдруг жуткая мысль сложилась из этого мусора и пробудила меня не хуже выстрела, прогремевшего над ухом. Я мгновенно сел, и все уставились на меня. 

— Джейми, что случилось? На тебе лица нет! — даже через хмель Оливер уловил, насколько со мной не все в порядке. 

— Может, тебе что принести? Что произошло-то? — послышались со всех сторон вопросы. 

А я не мог слова сказать, смотрел на Эску и только шевелил губами. Эска тоже проснулся и очень внимательно смотрел на меня. Наконец он потянул меня за руку и попробовал уложить опять. Но какое спать, нетрезвый усталый мозг породил дурацкую идею, которой я, как полный идиот, и поделился с окружающими: если в одном мире стало на одного Эску больше, а в другом на одного меньше, то нет ли в этом опасности для мирового порядка?

Оливер тут же уточнил, гипотетическое ли это предположение, я постарался ответить уклончиво, но вопрос не оставлял простора для маневра, и пришлось признать, проблема вполне может из предполагаемой перерасти в практическую, и Эска в данном случае просто Эска. Тогда Оливер попросил уточнить, правильно ли он уловил про наличие как минимум двух миров, или что я хотел этим сказать вообще. Пьяный мозг воспринимал все эти словесные кренделя с радостью и выдавал такие же кривые, но совершенно правдивые ответы. 

Стресс, алкоголь, усталость, вся цепь довольно странных происшествий сегодняшнего дня сорвали какие-то стопоры, и меня понесло. Я рассказал то, о чем никогда никому не говорил, просто потому что и слушать до этого было некому. Начал с момента, как, лежа на бетонной плите, читал книгу Толкина, и мне привиделись войска Рохана и Сарумана, и вплоть до того, как позвонил Оливеру. Казалось, парни протрезвели разом, они внимательно и молча рассматривали меня.

— Значит, вы не близнецы, а просто… просто он старше нас почти на два тысячелетия. — выдохнул Оливер.

— Не верите? — спросил я запальчиво.

— Да нет, верить-то мы верим, — просто ответил Оливер за всех, — но вся эта история какая-то странная.

— Значит, все же не верите? — я начал трезветь, и мелькнула первая здравая мысль, что зря я так разболтался, и если рассказ воспримут как шутку, то оно и к лучшему.

— Да что ты заладил «верите-не верите»! Тебя-то самого не удивляет, как, например, вы похожи? Мы вас реально приняли за близнецов! А то, как ты нашел общий язык с человеком, жившим почти две тысячи лет назад? И я имею в виду даже не культурные отличия, а как ты понял незнакомую речь? Эску, мы, правда, почти не слышали, он больше молчит и улыбается, но он, без сомнения, понимает нас! А то место, где ты родился и где сегодня бился Эска, то есть Каллева и Силчестер, это одно и то же! И это не удивляет? Ведь ясно, точка, где Эска вывалился оттуда, совпадает географически с тем местом, куда он выпал. Как среди множества людей и времен ты нашел именно его, настолько тебе близкого, понятного и, в конце концов, похожего? Тебе все это не кажется странным? 

Знакомый озноб прошелся по хребту, в этот момент Эска зашебуршался у меня за спиной, потом приобнял и успокаивающе погладил по груди.

— Вот и я не раз думал, отчего мы так легко друг друга поняли, — задумчиво протянул он. — Римлян-то я долго не понимал и сейчас знаю только самые простые слова, да и другие они, сколько не проживи рядом. И как ты похож на меня, правда, как зеркальное отражение, тоже странно, и это делает тебя еще ближе. Но за это время ты стал для меня много больше, чем брат! — При этих словах он обнял меня крепче.

— И какие из этого всего вы делаете выводы? — мне стало не по себе, мало ли что у них в головах, вот вызовут службу безопасности и заберут у меня Эску! Какой же я идиот! 

— Джейми, никаких выводов, вот честно, просто закономерные вопросы, и не смотри такими испуганными глазами, никто никому про тебя и Эску не расскажет, все останется между нами, так ведь, парни?

Все четверо очень серьезно подтвердили, что никто никогда ничего не узнает от них об обстоятельствах появления Эски в этом мире. Но не очень это меня успокоило, если честно. 

Тогда-то Оливер и напомнил о том вопросе, который веселые пьяные посиделки превратил в дискуссию на тему «А как нам спасти мир?». Он пояснил, если исходить из концепции «ежели где-то что-то убыло, то где-то что-то прибыть должно непременно», сформулированной некогда Ломоносовым, то самое лучшее, что мы можем сделать для себя и всего человечества, так это по возможности скорее отправить Эску обратно, и таким образом не нарушим равновесие. При этом он возмущенно обратился ко мне: 

— Ты же физик-математик, ну вот как ты-то первым делом об этом не подумал! Тут разговор не просто тупо о массе-энергии, это же перемещение человеческой единицы! И ведь кто знает, какие свершения ждут Эску в будущем и как он мог изменить историю?

Мысль о возможном возвращении Эски обратно сразу после его обретения меня просто ошеломила, я не нашелся что ответить, а Оливер продолжал объяснять, как всякие любители исследований только усложнят наше положение, ведь, очевидно, захотят задержать Эску здесь и исследовать, возможно, не гуманными методами, им-то плевать, как это отразится на мировом устройстве. Я со всей ясностью осознал, что Оливер абсолютно такой же исследователь, только из другой команды, которой не плевать на мир, но, по мне, так он был опаснее ничуть не меньше: он тоже был фанатиком. 

— Погоди, погоди, но если бы он что-то значительно изменил, ты как историк, пусть пока и начинающий, знал бы об этом? — я решил попробовать давить логикой.

— Ну ты сам подумай, это настолько далекие события, могли сведения об этом пропасть, даже если кто-то их записывал! Да и сам же знаешь, у кельтов не было письменности. 

— Ладно, допустим, все так, как ты говоришь, но вот мы с Эской больше двух лет общались каждый день, я ему столько всего про нашу жизнь рассказывал, он ведь тоже уже не тот Эска, каким был раньше. И если он что-то совершал в будущем, то это было не так, как если бы он был просто сыном вождя племени бригантов в рабстве у римлян?

Все молчали и переваривали услышанное. Эска прижал меня покрепче к себе.

— Знаешь, Джейми, на самом деле я не могу ответить на твои вопросы, и никто не может, мы же все только на пальцах прикидываем. В конце концов, вполне возможно, что ваша зеркальная похожесть, да и остальные совпадения и странности как раз и сводят возможные риски на нет, как ни крути, история неоднозначная. Возможно, все останется по-старому, а может, и весь мир рухнет. 

— Но вот мы же здесь, вроде ничего не изменилось? — осторожно спросил я.

— Ну есть предположение об определенной инерции истории, поэтому все может начать меняться чуть позже, просто одним прекрасным утром исчезнут знакомые тебе люди, и ты увидишь вокруг каких-нибудь азиатов, пропадут города, может появиться выжженная пустыня вместо Европы, например. 

При этих словах Рой, самый незаметный из компании и почти всегда пребывающий в своих мечтах, даже ойкнул от удивления. 

— Джейми, наверное, для общего спокойствия мне лучше вернуться к себе, тогда все останется как прежде, — голос Эски звучал вопросительно, он почти до боли сжимал мои плечи. У меня внутри все оборвалось от ужаса. 

— Даже не думай! — я хотел сказать, что гори синим пламенем весь этот гребаный мир со всеми его семью миллиардами, но быстро представил, сколько понимания и одобрения выскажут мне пять представителей тех семи миллиардов, поэтому продолжил. — С твоей сломанной ногой! К римлянам в руки! Ты труп сразу, даже без вопросов!

— Джейми, значит, так должно быть, я же это понимаю, и ты пойми, — Эска пытался говорить спокойно, хотя я чувствовал, он дрожит, и вообще я не собирался ничего понимать — Эска должен жить, и жить здесь, я добьюсь этого любой ценой. Совершенно любой, понял я отчетливо.

— Погодите, а могу я пока побыть там вместо Эски, но где-нибудь подальше от римлян? Ты ведь куда хотел бежать? К своим? Вот я к ним и подамся. Расскажу об ужасах рабства, о том, как сильно и часто били, теперь вот мало что помню, плохо соображаю? А? — в этот момент я подумал, пусть Эска и перенесся сюда, но как это произошло, мы же не знаем, и не факт, что этот фокус удастся повторить, но раз все так переживают за мировой порядок, я подыграю, потяну время, а по ходу дела что-нибудь да прояснится, авось, и забудется.

— Глупости, ты там и дня не протянешь, — Эска снисходительно улыбнулся. Вот терпеть не могу, когда он таким тоном со мной говорит, да еще и по голове погладил. Впрочем, это сняло часть раздражения.

— Если мы допускаем возможность твоего перемещения туда, то значит ты сможешь и вернуться в случае опасности, поэтому ничего реально опасного для тебя быть не может, так ведь? — вывел пухлый Джей. — И ты сам говорил, вы с Эской всегда на связи, он сможет подсказать тебе, как лучше действовать, и надо-то продержаться там всего месяц, пока его нога не заживет. 

Блин, ну вот как они легко распоряжаются нашими жизнями! Впрочем, я-то ничуть не лучше, наплевал на всех людей, живущих на планете. От радости обретения Эски не осталось и следа, внезапно все усложнилось до нерешаемости, а как из этого выбраться, я вообще не представлял. Эска тепло и влажно подышал мне в затылок, прижал покрепче и прошептал на ухо: 

— Не думай сейчас об этом, пока что-то решится, пройдет время. Давай жить тем, что у нас есть. 

Он, как всегда, сказал самое главное, я немного расслабился, друг уложил меня, натянул на нас одеяло, и я почувствовал, как под ровный гул голосов и тепло Эскиного тела проваливаюсь в сон.

Первый раз меня буквально вышибли из сна непонятные ощущения, и, привыкнув просыпаться один, подскочил как ошпаренный — это Оливер тряс меня за плечи, трепал по щекам и собирался уже как следует встряхнуть. Отвратительно трезвый и собранный, он сообщил о своем отбытии вместе с компашкой на полевые испытания и пообещал зайти в понедельник вечером и тогда продолжить наш разговор. В удивлении я попытался возразить, что как раз утром в понедельник встретимся на занятиях и обо всем поговорим, но Оливер педантично напомнил, пусть нога и сломана у Эски, однако по документам-то она сломана у меня, так что в универе мне нечего делать минимум месяц. Я пришел в ужас, пропустить месяц в самом начале учебы в моем понимании было равнозначно мгновенному вылету, но приятель серьезно посоветовал не думать об этом и пообещал все устроить. Понятно, я сам закрутил всю историю, и за эту глупость придется дорого заплатить, и если смогу отделаться только потерей места в отличном универе, то это будет не самая большая цена. 

В следующий раз я проснулся от ощущения, что меня ощупывают. Нос, брови, уши, шею, плечи. Проснулся мгновенно и увидел, как Эска склонился надо мной и щупает, поглаживает и пристально разглядывает, будто проверяет, настоящий ли я. Удивительно, но так и оказалось: открыв глаза в чужом доме, проведя инвентаризацию и как следует осмотревшись, он не смог до конца поверить в факт своего перемещения. Да и в то, что я — это я, а вокруг мир, населенный людьми, а не морок, насланный духами, в это он тоже не мог поверить. 

Мне уже было известно, насколько у кельтов все в порядке с духами, существами и богами разной степени злокозненности, но мы же два года провели вместе, пусть и мысленно, но все же! Друг смутился, пояснив, что верил мне почти все время, ну, может, в самом начале знакомства сомневался в моем человеческом происхождении, но вчерашний день совершенно выбил его из колеи. Даже если ему просто удалось сбежать, он бы сильно удивился, изначально надеясь лишь умереть, сражаясь за свою жизнь, но когда он остался в живых, и сбылось желанное и несбыточное, он заподозрил подвох со стороны каких-нибудь высших сил, уж очень все оказалось просто. Да уж, вчера денек был что надо, с самого начала и до конца. И не успев осознать слова об Эскиных желаниях, вспомнил разговоры о его возвращении обратно, и остатки хорошего настроения испарились. Он тоже думал об этом, но практично интересовался, насколько серьезна вся эта фигня про мировой порядок и возможные катастрофы. Я повторил все слышанное вчера от Оливера, но предупредил, пусть он даже не надеется, я его не отпущу, даже если точно буду знать, что весь мир рухнет в бездну. Эска ничего не ответил, только покачал головой, но потом постановил: раз от нас мало что зависит, раз мы все равно точно ничего не знаем, то стоит хотя бы поесть.

Я тут же подорвался в ближайший супермаркет, дома-то почти ничего не было, а мне так давно хотелось накормить Эску вкусно и сытно! И еще надо было купить мази для его синяков и царапин. Я стал выспрашивать, чем его порадовать из еды, какие блюда он любит больше всего, но друг заржал и уверил в безграничной любви ко всему съедобному, лишь бы побольше! Я заразился от него весельем и почти выскакивал из квартиры, но Эска затормозил меня в дверях, спросив, где здесь можно отлить. Пришлось вернуться, помочь доковылять ему до уборной, там показать и рассказать, что для чего. Он с удовольствием несколько раз нажал на упругую кнопку слива, посмотрел, как вода с шумом уносится в трубу, потом мы потащились к раковине мыть руки, попутно я красочно расписывал принципы современной гигиены. Эска внимательно выслушал, покивал, послушно намылил руки и на этом меня отпустил, сообщив, что понял, как пользоваться водой, и до кровати уж как-нибудь доберется сам, а вот жрать хочется жутко. И еще подтолкнул меня к выходу, мол, давай-давай, не тормози. Я решил, что он и не такое переживал, свои возможности знает, и отправился за покупками.

В супермаркете я готов был скупить вообще все, но вовремя поумерил пыл, сообразив, насколько человек из такого далекого прошлого, привыкший пусть и к очень простой, но все же натуральное еде, оценит консервированную крашеную бурду с усилителями вкуса. Поэтому выбрал простые продукты, из которых можно что-нибудь приготовить, этому меня научил все тот же мистер Коннор прошлым летом, когда я жил один в бабкином доме. Он не раз говорил мне, что холостяк должен уметь обиходить себя сам, поэтому показал, как приготовить несколько простых и вкусных блюд, впрочем, научил он меня еще много чему полезному, чтоб, по его выражению, не жить, как скот в хлеву. У самого мистера Коннора в доме всегда царили уют и чистота. 

Я набрал побольше мяса, разных овощей, фруктов, молока, но у кассы спохватился, ведь пока я хоть что-то приготовлю, Эска слюной захлебнется, поэтому вернулся и прихватил сыр, колбасу, несколько разных видов хлеба, по пути заглянул в аптеку и бодро поскакал домой. Да чего там, мне казалось, у меня за спиной крылья, ведь я знал, меня ждут! Ждет! Мой друг! Я вот сейчас приду, буду готовить, смотреть на него и болтать. 

В мое отсутствие Эска застелил кровать и ждал меня, лежа поверх покрывала. Увидев, как я прохожу мимо двери в комнату, собрался встать, я попробовал было уговорить его не двигаться с больной-то ногой, он только презрительно фыркнул, сообщив, что вполне здоров, уже належался и хочет действия. И еды. Я робко намекнул о возможности принести ему еду на подносике прямо в постель, на что он только горестно головой покачал — нормальные люди в постели спят, а едят за столом. 

Тогда я выдал ему купленные костыли, он как-то сразу приспособился к ним и решительно поскакал за мной на кухню. Я уже понял, что плевал он на все сломанные ноги мира, и вообще, он же у нас воин и все дела, но на всякий случай сделал еще одну попытку уговорить его остаться в постели, доказывая, насколько не полезно двигаться на поломанной кости, ну вдруг там что-то срастется неправильно, и он вообще потом не сможет ходить! Но Эска серьезно уверил меня, что болит совсем не сильно, поэтому, скорее всего, ничего страшного там нет. После этого стало ясно, он чувствует себя здоровым, и я больше не приставал к нему со своей мелочной опекой, зная, как в итоге милый друг может разозлиться и как следует выбранить меня. 

Я быстро набрал воды в фильтр, пока она текла, порезал хлеб, колбасу, сыр и, добавив овощи и зелень, смонстрячил бутерброды, сразу пододвинув блюдо к Эске. И только успел поставить чайник, а он уже заталкивал в себя первый бутер. Я испугался, как бы ему не стало плохо после длительной голодовки, Эска согласился со мной и дальше старался есть медленно. Выглядел он совершенно счастливым и пьяным от сытости. 

Вскипел чайник, я заварил чай с корочками апельсина и разными пряностями, Эска долго пробовал новый вкус, но в итоге одобрил. Я достал сахар, сладкий чай ему тоже понравился. Дегустируя напиток, он умял почти все бутерброды. 

В это время я готовил мясо к обеду: хороший кус свинины резал пластами, отбивал, добавлял оливковое масло и специи, чтоб замариновать и потом пожарить. Эска расспрашивал про все мои действия и удивился, как я его потом буду готовить — очага-то на кухне не было. Я начал было объяснять и про плиту, и про холодильник, и про электричество. Потом все же не выдержал, ведь про все бытовые приборы я ему говорил раньше, и это не должно его удивлять.

— Знаешь, я вообще помню все, что ты мне рассказывал, но в голове оно как-то иначе выглядело. Вот этот, холодильник... Я помню, он холодный внутри, но я представлял его как ямку с очень ровными стенками, покрытыми снегом, а вот такое, — Эска неопределенно взмахнул руками, — я бы ну никак не представил. 

Я подумал попозже провести экскурсию по дому и узнать, как Эске виделись привычные мне вещи. Вот что его не удивило, так это водопровод, и это понятно, в Риме он был, хотя возможность регулировать температуру воды вызвала у него блаженную улыбку. 

Но больше всего Эске понравились гладкие простыни и легкое теплое одеяло, а еще тонкие яркие футболки с абстрактными рисунками и всякие трикотажные штаны, коих у меня была туча. Я готов был их все ему отдать, коли они ему по вкусу. А вот нижнее белье он не оценил, по его словам, оно давило и сжимало, но потом с печальным вздохом добавил, если уж тут необходимо это носить, то как-нибудь привыкнет. 

Удивили его большие окна, он долго с интересом трогал стекло, стучал по нему костяшками пальцев, я показал, как на него можно подышать, а потом рисовать всякую фигню. Еще дольше он рассматривал улицу, засаженную ровными рядами старых кленов, по-осеннему разноцветных и ярких, трехэтажные кирпичные домики под черепичными крышами за ними, неспешно прогуливающихся редких прохожих. Вообще погода была изумительная, сентябрьское солнышко сияло вовсю, между ярких резных вершин деревьев проглядывало чистейшее голубое небо, легкий ветерок гонял по асфальту пыль и мелкие бумажки. Очень хотелось показать Эске город, но с такой ногой он много не находит, ладно, успеется еще.

Натрескавшись бутербродов, Эска впал в самое благодушное из своих состояний и сообщил о настоятельном желании чуток поваляться, ну это и понятно: нога, ребра, спина — конечно, все это болело, не говоря уж о бессонной и алкогольной ночи. Он блаженно опустился на покрывало, переполз к стеночке и потребовал, чтоб я тоже к нему присоединился, а то он лежит, а я суечусь вокруг. После вчерашних экзерсисов тело ныло, недосып и ночная пьянка ощущались короткими выпадениями из реальности, поэтому я достал плед и тоже улегся, укрыв нас до плеч, Эска мгновенно подтянулся поближе и приобнял меня, устроив голову мне на плечо, неспешно поглаживая. Мы молчали, но этого было достаточно, я чувствовал себя самым счастливым человеком в мире. И не заметил, как заснул.

Мне снилось, как кто-то гладит меня по лицу. Нос, скулы, нежно проходится губами по брови. Неожиданный сон, очень реалистичный, но не успел я насладиться впечатлениями, как зазвонил телефон, и я, не открывая глаз, полез под подушку, куда обычно клал аппарат на время сна. Звонила матушка, хотела знать, все ли со мной хорошо, не надо ли чего. Я сказал, что подустал на учебе и вот заснул посреди дня. Тогда она пожелала мне красивых снов и быстро отключилась, не желая разбудить меня совсем. Но я все равно уже проснулся, а Эску разбудил, когда дернулся за телефоном. Вид у него был слегка недоуменный, я предложил ему покемарить еще немного, но дорогой друг сообщил, что не против как следует поесть, и если он ничего не путает, то на обед обещано мясо, много жареного мяса. Ха, да я бы луну ему с неба достал, если б он захотел! Поэтому сполз с кровати и отправился готовить, через несколько минут в кухню приковылял и Эска. Он расположился на стуле, под больную ногу пристроил табурет, на плечи накинул плед. 

И выглядел он совершенно по-королевски, я невольно подумал, пусть мы с ним действительно очень похожи, но все, что мне у себя не нравилось или вызывало огорчение, у него казалось необыкновенным, даже значительным. Больше всего мне не нравился мой рост — я себе казался мелким и тщедушным, а Эске шло быть изящным, перевитым сухими мышцами, он выглядел собранным и опасным; у меня светлые волосы были какого-то невнятного желтовато-рыжеватого оттенка, у Эски непокорные пряди вспыхивали на солнце золотом; я ненавидел свой нос, но у Эски точно такой же нос придавал лицу хищное выражение и прекрасно являл эмоции хозяина от полного скептицизма до зарождающегося взрыва гнева; свои глаза я всегда считал обычными, серыми, в обрамлении рыжеватых ресниц они вообще как-то терялись, но милый друг умел так взглянуть, при этом сверкнув серым металлом, что у меня аж дух захватывало, а иногда смотрел тепло и нежно, и жидкое серебро мягко переливалось во взгляде. 

Эска терпеливо ждал, пока я разберусь с мясом, помою овощи для салата, без вопросов взялся кромсать их ножом, как я показал, хотя явно не понимал цели. Удивился, когда я покидал их в миску и сделал сложную заправку из масла и специй, но я попросил его подождать, пока не будет готово все. Он вообще не спорил, делал, что прошу, и продолжал задавать бесконечно много вопросов про каждое мое действие. Но когда запахло жареным мясом, все остальное перестало его интересовать, он жадно принюхивался, не отводя взгляд от сковороды. И это было бы забавно, если бы я не знал, как редко ему удавалось вообще поесть. 

Он накинулся на мясо и салат и смел почти все так же быстро, как и бутерброды утром. Я огорчился, ведь он и вкуса-то не почувствовал, просто заглотив еду. Но выглядел он сытым и вполне довольным, и я счел это достаточной похвалой мне как кулинару.

После еды, когда милый друг явно опять объелся, я решил немного прибраться в квартире после готовки и вчерашнего нашествия гостей, поэтому принес на кухню ноут и поставил Эске мультфильм. Мне казалось, это должно понравиться, в конце концов, это нравится почти всем. Включил диснеевского Робин Гуда, и да, Эска пропал из этого мира на час с лишним. 

Мне хватило времени и посуду перемыть, и полы протереть, и поставить стираться белье, когда он совершенно счастливый окликнул меня. Я повесил фартук на крючочек, и неугомонный бритт выразил восторг от просмотра, сказал, что это как сон, который нельзя придумать, и даже лучше, и сразу потребовал подробного объяснения, как такую штуку можно сделать. Весь вечер ушел на рассказ и поиски недостающей информации в инете. Эска слушал, смотрел, потом попросил научить его пользоваться ноутбуком. И… вот тут мы застряли. Чтоб ввести запрос, его надо было написать, но письменности у кельтов не было, и сама концепция пользования буквами для записи слов была им незнакома. Я все это объяснил потенциальному читателю и поинтересовался, а оно точно ему надо? Эска задумался, но потом твердо сказал, что везде видит буквы, и для него очевидно, что здесь это важная штука, поэтому он должен научиться. А я подумал, наверное, он не против остаться, раз готов влезть в это все, хотя, не очень представляет возможные трудности. Я попытался сходу объяснить ему правила чтения, но как-то не пошло. Но завтра должны были придти ребята, и уж как-нибудь вместе мы придумаем способ выучить его читать. 

Эска хотел чего-нибудь съесть перед сном, но в него явно не лезло, поэтому он предложил просто пораньше завалиться спать, я совсем не возражал, зевали мы оба на ходу. Я только по-быстрому смазал его синяки, он уже привычно забрался к стенке, прижал меня к себе, и мы отрубились. 

Проснулись мы довольно рано, вернее, Эска бесцеремонно растолкал меня, объясняя, насколько глупо спать, когда столько всего еще не съедено. Я и не предполагал, что бритт настолько прожорлив. Но послушно встал и поплелся в кухню ставить чайник, Эска пришел следом и потребовал научить его пользоваться плитой и остальным, иначе от скуки сойдет с ума. 

Я редко завтракаю, чаще выпиваю большую чашку чая без сахара, поэтому помог ему приготовить яичницу с беконом и попутно объяснил, как пользоваться плитой, и опять отправился в супермаркет, и в этот раз не столько за продуктами, сколько за всякими бритвами-расческами для, как оказалось, чрезвычайно чистоплотного кельта. 

Как-то раньше я не думал про эту часть жизни, это было само собой разумеющимся, ибо и матушка любила чистоту, свежее белье и отсутствие пыли даже на высоких шкафах, потом мистер Коннор преподал мне несколько уроков холостяцкого домоводства, и я давно привык мыть за собой посуду и стирать пару-тройку раз в неделю. Вот был бы ужас, если бы Эска жил, скажем, как средневековые рыцари! Но даже с ногой в гипсе он сумел при помощи тряпочек как-то кусочками вымыться, не забыл и про голову, попутно перенюхал все гели, остался недоволен резкими запахами, поэтому я обещал ему выбрать нормальное мыло. А еще хорошую мочалку, расческу, бритву и зубную щетку — Эска сразу захотел иметь все эти вещи в собственности. Он сказал это довольно шутливым тоном, но я понял, как ему хочется обладать чем-то своим, личным. Еще я подумывал прикупить рыбы на ужин, и хорошо бы испечь что-нибудь быстрое, может, кекс с цукатами или песочное печенье. Меня на самом деле умиляло Эскино проглотство, в конце концов, если это делает его счастливым, значит, буду кормить. 

К моему возвращению Эска перемыл посуду и терпеливо ждал на кухне. Обижать его не хотелось, но я, извиняясь, начал было объяснять, что у меня есть учеба, она отнимает довольно много времени, поэтому мне придется отвлекаться и на нее. Эска аж поперхнулся от возмущения, заявил, что вовсе не ожидает, что я буду возиться с ним как с дитем малым, и способен найти себе занятие или развлечение сам! Тогда я открыл ему на ноуте несколько вкладок с мультфильмами, показал, как запустить файл, как остановить, быстренько замешал тесто для кекса, запихнул его в духовку и углубился в свои задания, которые вообще следовало бы сделать еще в субботу.

Эска и здесь оказался идеальным, учебе не мешал, ближе к середине дня спросил, нет ли желания чем подкрепиться. Тогда я показал ему, в чем и как разогревать еду, хотя он готов был съесть все холодным, но согласился, что теплое тоже очень неплохо. После еды заварил себе и мне по большой кружке бергамотового чая и долго пробовал кекс, горячо одобрил, потом выпроводил меня заниматься, а сам тихо шуршал на кухне, убирая продукты в холодильник, мыл посуду и осваивал плиту, пытаясь пожарить рыбу. 

Только я все закончил, а Эска собирался задать какой-то вопрос, как пришли ребята. Была у меня тайная надежда, что, протрезвев, они позабудут про нас, ну вдруг! Они не только не забыли, но и приволокли с собой два пакета с разнообразной едой, и это наводило на мысль о долгих посиделках. Сначала я не хотел брать продукты, но Оливер строго сказал, что в их компании у всех достаточно состоятельные родители и они не могут допустить мысли объедать меня, одним словом, споры неуместны. Тем более, им как будущим историкам, влюбленным в свою профессию, очень хочется узнать у Эски как у первоисточника о жизни кельтов, римлян, и вообще любые сведения, сообщенные им, будут интересны. Но это же требует времени! И тут же поспешно добавил, что ни при каких обстоятельствах Эска не будет упомянут, но вот хотя бы просто сравнить его рассказы со сведениями, известными из трудов римских историков, очень хочется. Потом он спохватился и передал мне пачку листов с ксерокопиями лекций. Я даже растрогался от такой заботы.

Эти ребята, без сомнения, были энтузиастами, по уши влюбленными в историю, просто, на мою беду, они были немного слишком энтузиастами.

Пока Оливер произносил передо мной пламенную речь о любви к истории, остальные заняли места на полу вокруг возлежащего на кровати Эски, вид при этом он имел величественный и слегка утомленный. Все ждали Оливера, и он тут же присоединился к компании. На самом деле их интересовало все: и как жил Эска в племени, и какой там был уклад, и каково ему пришлось у римлян, и каким образом он все же попал сюда, и как изменился его взгляд на мир после знакомства со мной, и что больше всего его поразило здесь, и еще много-много всего, о чем за два года мы с ним говорили не раз, поэтому я ушел на кухню резать бутерброды, а потом собирался поделать домашние задания, что-то мне подсказывало, времени у меня хватит на все.

Нарезав огромное блюдо бутербродов и переложив их зеленью, ломтиками огурцов и помидоров, потащил эту башню в комнату. При моем появлении никто даже не дернулся, все завороженно смотрели на Эску. Он рассказывал неспешно, делая выразительные паузы в нужных местах, особо драматичные моменты выделял голосом, складывал брови скорбным домиком, иногда грустно улыбался. Это была работа отличного рассказчика, умеющего держать слушателей в напряжении, не говоря уж об уникальности сведений. Я очень тихо поставил блюдо на пол и вышел, боясь прервать его ненароком.

Я действительно успел сделать все задания и, глядя на часы, уже подумывал, что пора бы спать, когда Оливер зашел ко мне на кухню и позвал на пару слов. И добавил, если я не возражаю, они бы еще выпили горячего чаю. Включив чайник, пошел за ним. Все сидели притихшие, обалделые, Эска выглядел уставшим, ничего удивительного, он не один час вещал. Оливер пояснил, что нам пора обсудить дальнейшие действия. Прежде всего уверил, что с учебой у меня проблем не будет, у них есть знакомые на моем факультете, и они готовы копировать лекции и передавать мне их, пока я тут, а потом я успею нагнать: у него есть один человек, не из последних в совете универа, он поможет. Я спросил было, а какой резон тому мне помогать, но он отмахнулся, мол, это все не моя забота, и он отвечает, все будет пучком, я не вылечу и не запущу учебу. Мне б его уверенность.

Он настаивал не тянуть с моей отправкой, тем не менее, предполагалось подготовиться основательно, мало ли что там меня ждет. Поэтому они коллегиально постановили собрать мне необходимые в путешествии вещи согласно составленному списку, научить меня по возможности ориентироваться и хоть как-то мало-мальски выживать вдали от цивилизации, опять же согласно списку снабдить меня аутентичными предметами, чтоб я сошел за своего, ну разумеется, на это тоже имелся свой список. 

От меня требовалось для начала просмотреть видео, перечисленные на бумажке, которую они специально составили для меня, опираясь на рассказы бывалых путешественников: как разжечь сырые дрова, как устроиться на ночлег, как перевязать раны, как готовить на костре. Эска раздраженно хмыкнул, мол, этой всей фигне он и сам прекрасно может меня научить, тогда дотошные историки настояли на совместном просмотре роликов, а потом бы опытный бритт дополнил видеорассказы своими пояснениями, ведь узнать мне предстоит прорву всего нового, и ненароком можно забыть обсудить важные моменты, а они все вместе долго вспоминали и записывали, что мне важно уметь.

Оливер расстроено признался, что и после повторного рассказа Эски о появлении здесь механизм произошедшего им понятнее не стал. Поэтому решено в ближайший выходной организовать поездку в лес, найти подходящее место и пробовать перемещать меня. И при этих словах они впятером так и полыхали энтузиазмом в предвкушении эксперимента. 

Оливер предупредил, что ребята будут забегать к нам на неделе, смотреть, как у меня продвигаются дела с освоением курса выживания, еще они собирались пошить мне одежду, похожую на ту, что носили бриты, и им нужна будет помощь Эски для изготовления выкроек. Хотя подходящую ткань они еще не нашли. Но я не сомневался, эти найдут. 

Наконец они вымелись, дома стало пусто и хорошо, и я вздохнул свободно: еще несколько дней спокойной жизни у нас есть, а там, может, ничего и не выйдет из этой затеи?

Даже Эска притомился и зевал, чуть не выворачивая челюсть. Но, само собой, сначала он хотел есть. И с удовольствием подобрал оставшуюся половину блюда бутербродов, правда, под конец даже жевал с трудом, рыбу оставили на завтра. Мы наскоро умылись и отправились в кровать. Эска собственнически прижал меня к себе, натянул на нас одеяло, а я почти сразу заснул, хотя многое надо было бы обдумать.

Утром, после обильного и долгого завтрака, когда я продемонстрировал другу сеанс одновременной жарки блинчиков на трех сковородах с последующим их совместным поеданием с разнообразнейшими начинками, от джема до паштета, я решил расспросить милого друга о возможных путях передвижения его соплеменников, в том случае, если они остались, и если нет, то к кому бы он шел. 

Эска был уверен, что кто-то да выжил, ведь племя было далеко не маленьким, на момент бойни люди могли отсутствовать в селении, а потом, вернувшись и обнаружив убитых и сожженные дома, скорее всего, разбрелись по родственникам, знакомым, кто-то просто прибился к чужим, но в любом случае их путь лежал на север, где нет римлян. И Эска надеялся, что, несмотря ни на что, соплеменники попытаются воссоединиться. 

На вопрос, а как бы он обнаружил своих, ответил, что для начала спрашивал бы местных жителей, искал бы проводников, и рано или поздно обнаружил бы искомое, многие племена тесно общались, вели торговлю или обмен, одним словом, о судьбе остатков племени кто-то да знал. 

Наконец, я рискнул задать вопрос про самое важное: а хотел бы он возвратиться к своим, в свои края, в свое время. Эска думал недолго, только со вздохом заметил, как два года назад видел смерть тех, к кому действительно хотел бы вернуться или хотя бы еще раз повидать. А потом появился я, и все свое время он проводил со мной, и получается, что возвращаться ему некуда и незачем. И добавил, если я не возражаю, то он бы хотел остаться здесь, со мной. В том случае, конечно, если вся эта история с мировым порядком позволяет. 

Я почувствовал дикое облегчение и радость от его слов, и еще вспомнил, как ни разу не говорил ему, что моя лихорадочная учеба была лишь следствием безумной мечты притащить его сюда, как я глупо и отчаянно верил в это как в единственный способ ее осуществления, но молчал, боясь обнадежить, но так никогда и не найти способ привести его в мой мир. Эска выглядел тронутым, довольным и даже самодовольным, в порыве чувств он обнял меня, потерся носом о висок и прошептал, что это лучшее в его жизни, не считая, правда, встречи со мной.

Когда я стал размышлять о перемещении туда и попытался представить момент встречи с его соплеменниками, призадумался, а примут ли меня, такого странного, даже если признают за Эску? Он уверил, что к сирым и убогим всегда относились с сочувствием, к тому же он сын вождя. Подумав, добавил, пусть я ничего не умею, но что-то же мне будет по силам, хотя бы несложная женская работа, на худой конец, носить тяжести я вполне смогу. С этим я согласился. Я, конечно, храбрился, расспрашивая Эску, на самом деле мне было безумно страшно отправляться неизвестно куда. Но что важнее всего, я так и не понял, что лучше: смочь переместиться или все же не смочь?

Эска с хрустом потянулся и призвал не киснуть, мол, как-нибудь все само решится, а ему жуть как хочется погулять и посмотреть на машины вблизи. Видимый из окна кусок улицы иногда являл в отдалении какой-нибудь автомобиль, но это было все же на расстоянии. Я засомневался, стоит ли ему так сразу нагружать ногу, но Эска взмолился выпустить его из дома, ему было тут узко и душно. Я не решился спорить, в дурном расположении духа Эска был несносен. Собрал его, одел, и мы тихонечко выскреблись из квартиры. 

День был ясный, ветер весело кружил листья и пыль, солнце бликовало в окнах, на округлых боках проезжавших машин, в осколках стекол, было ощущение праздника и беззаботности. Мы доковыляли до угла улицы, там Эска учуял и потребовал хот-дог, потом мы добрались до мороженого, и я отчетливо понял, он попробует всю уличную еду, которую увидит или унюхает. Но зато перекус стал отличным поводом посидеть. Милый друг, конечно, горел энтузиазмом, ему хотелось осмотреть свою новую территорию, но я считал, что с переломом шутить не стоит, но, разумеется, кто бы меня слушал. 

Бритт беззастенчиво глазел по сторонам, расспрашивая про все виденное: его интересовали и детские коляски с младенцами, и дорожная разметка, и урны, и цветы на дверях магазинов, и поливальная машина, и колокольчик на двери, и салфетка с логотипом компании, и манера молодых и старых людей одеваться — меня веселило Эскино удивление и любопытство, к тому же он был благодарным и внимательным слушателем. Поначалу он живо реагировал на все, комментировал и кое-что обсмеивал, но через пару часов начал выдыхаться, и мы решили двигаться к дому. Кстати, машину вблизи мы так и не рассмотрели. 

По пути я предложил зайти в маленькую пиццерию недалеко от дома, уж очень соблазнительно оттуда пахло, Эска горячо меня поддержал. Мы расположились с двумя большими пиццами и фирменными стаканами колы в углу почти пустого в это время зала, так, чтоб можно было свободно говорить. Пока ждали заказ, Эска отдыхал после путешествия: сколько бы он не храбрился, прогулка на костылях его, без сомнения, вымотала. Откинувшись на спинку стула, он расслабленно молчал, скользя взглядом по немногочисленным посетителям, аккуратным официантам, ярким пятнам солнечного света на мраморном полу. 

Заговорил он, только когда поглотил не меньше половины круга. Первым делом оценил вкусовые качества блюда как превосходные, а по поводу шипучей Колы он уже высказался в самом начале, когда пузырики ударили ему в нос, потом посетовал, что не представляет даже, как бы он смог вписаться в такую странную жизнь, какую мы наблюдали сегодня. Эти слова меня встревожили, но Эска успокоил, мол, привыкнет, просто это очень отличалось от его мира, от того, что было раньше. И печально вздохнув, добавил, что вполне может примириться с жизнью в месте, где так много доступной еды на каждом шагу. И громко расхохотался, глядя на мое ошарашенное лицо.

— Джейми, ну не думай, что у меня все мысли только о еде! Но досыта я не ел давно, да еще так вкусно и разнообразно! Все попробую, отъемся и успокоюсь!

Я тоже рассмеялся, уж очень странно было думать, что у Эски вот такая несолидная слабость. Но слабости ему положено иметь, просто потому что он человек. Хотя для меня он всегда есть и будет совершенно исключительным и невероятным человеком.

Мы еще немного посидели в пиццерии, он добрал все до крошечки, потом поковыляли домой смотреть видюхи. После прогулки, яркого солнца и сытной еды больше всего тянуло спать, и Эска призвал не отказывать себе в такой малости, к тому же ничего срочного не было. Я давно себе не позволял так расслабляться, этак года два, наверное, но подумал, раз мой друг теперь здесь, и, считай, я непонятно как, но добился желаемого, можно немного пофилонить. И, таким образом, у меня получились несколько прекрасных бездельных дней. 

Вечером засели смотреть видюхи из списка и неожиданно процесс нас затянул, я так точно погрузился в совершенно неизведанный дикий мир выживания, кое-что и Эска не знал, это касалось съедобности некоторых растений. Очень ему понравилось про современные способы лечения, он ахал и восклицал, изумляясь, как неизлечимые в его времени болезни лечатся уколом, — это мы видео про столбняк посмотрели, но больше всего его поразил рассказ про антибиотики, все же от ран и воспалений умирали очень часто. Он очень серьезно попросил взять с собой как можно больше лекарств на все случаи жизни. 

Потом как-то мы отклонились от списка и смотрели все подряд, если привлекала заставка. Он впечатлился длинным роликом про жизнь микроорганизмов, но долго не мог поверить в то, что все это многообразие живет в нем и на нем. После посетовал, насколько излишние знания печалят. Дошли мы таким образом и до исторических видюх, мне было любопытно, сколько в них правды. Он внимательно смотрел и про кельтов, и про римлян, подтвердил достоверность многих догадок, но пожаловался, что от этих фильмов остается слишком тягостное впечатление, ведь это была его жизнь еще четыре дня назад, и он до сих пор ощущает себя причастным к тому миру, а сейчас видит лишь руины. Я очень хорошо почувствовал, насколько ему не по себе, а ведь я-то полагал, Эска испытывает только радость, вовремя смотавшись от погони и попав в наш мир. Но, видимо, не все было так однозначно. Милый друг довольно долго сидел, что-то обдумывая, потом глубоко вздохнул, улыбнулся, и постановил: что было, то было, но смотреть про это больше никогда и ни за что!

Тогда я решил отвлечь его от печальных раздумий каким-нибудь хорошим кино, сам же хотел заняться домашними заданиями, которые Оливер теперь просто скидывал на почту. Фильмов в своей жизни я смотрел мало и как советчик никуда не годился, однако припомнил, матери раньше нравился фильм «В джазе только девушки», она называла его классикой и много восторженно о нем говорила. Я нашел его на ютубе, положил на кровать рядом с Эской ноут с фильмом, а сам ушел на кухню.

Заданий было много, я по уши в них погрузился. В какой-то момент нагрянули наши драгоценные историки, но они пришли к Эске по поводу выкроек и ненадолго, так что я пожал им руки и вернулся к заданиям. Просидел почти до ночи, под конец и милый друг тоже приковылял полюбопытствовать, куда я запропал. Увидев стопки книг и кучу исписанных листов, тихо разогрел рыбу и приготовил нам чай, я, не отвлекаясь, пожевал что-то и сказал, пусть ложится, если хочет, а мне надо доделать задания. Эска, позевывая, обещал подумать и ушел. 

Когда я нырнул под одеяло, он вроде бы уже спал, но потом я почувствовал, как он привычно приобнял меня и вдруг спросил: 

— Слушай, а тебе нравятся мужчины в женской одежде?. 

Вопрос был очень странный, и я честно попробовал припомнить знакомых мужчин: крикливый препод из началки, сосед-пьянчуга с компанией таких же уродов — они, правда, носили самую обычную одежду, но были крайне неприятными типами, поэтому ответил, что мужчины мне вообще не очень нравятся. Но у нас явно был вечер вопросов, и Эска поинтересовался, нравятся ли мне женщины, девушки? Я попытался вспомнить какую-нибудь девушку, ведь они точно были в моем классе, да и в универе тоже были, но перед глазами возникло нечто довольно неопределенное, с длинными волосами, в юбке до колена, почему-то с надутым розовым пузырем жвачки, поэтому я сказал, что девушки мне тоже не нравятся. Эска явственно удивился, кто же мне тогда нравится, больше-то выбирать не из чего. Я пояснил, что у меня есть он, Эска, и мне этого более чем достаточно. Друг только хмыкнул, обнял меня покрепче, и я отрубился. 

Мне снились мужчины в красивых летних платьях, очень суровые тетки с бородами и усами, все они с растерянным видом мельтешили вокруг, собираясь уйти в другое племя, но никак не могли сообразить, куда идти. А я все выглядывал среди них Эску, а его не было и не было, и я проснулся от ужаса, думая, что потерял его и не смогу найти никогда. Чувство утраты и жуткой безнадеги накатило на меня, и я даже не почувствовал облегчения в первый момент, поняв, что мой друг уже привычно тепло сопит мне в затылок во сне и обнимает как обычно. 

Вечерком забежали ребята, принесли одежду на примерку. Ну что сказать, грубый материал, жесткие швы, одним словом, ужас. Я видел, они очень старались, края одежды были кривенько, но подшиты разнокалиберными стежками, а пальцы почти у всех были замотаны полосочками лейкопластыря. Но мне от этого было ничуть не легче, я привык к мягкому трикотажу, а это совсем не хотелось надевать. Ребята расстроились, но решили, если постирать всю одежду несколько раз в машинке, она от этого станет помягче. 

Джей от имени всей компании попросил хотя бы первое время после перемещения пересказывать Эске свои впечатления о его мире, им для полноты картины хотелось бы знать мнение, так сказать, свежего человека. Я пообещал. Джей обрадовался и обязался подготовить маленький опросничек, но по тому, как оживились все остальные при этих словах, я бы предположил, что это будет коллективная работа на пару томов. Как минимум.

Меня очень беспокоило, как тут Эска справится один, да еще и со сломанной ногой, но Оливер успокоил меня, пообещав взять заботу об Эскином благополучии на себя. Сказал, если что, то и деньгами помогут, и будут навещать каждый вечер, им еще об очень многом хочется его расспросить. Они-де составят список важных вещей и помогут буквально по пунктам сориентироваться в новом мире, объяснят все до мелочей, продукты принесут, свозят и в больницу, когда придет время снимать гипс, короче будут опекать как родная матушка. 

Ну я вообще-то поверил ему, они на удивление серьезно ко всему относились и были педантичны до сумасшествия, а Эска, без сомнения, им нравился, и я успокоился. И тут милый друг вспомнил, как вчера вечером мы пробовали научить его читать, но чего-то у нас не пошло, и не могли бы они помочь. Оливер довольно улыбнулся, сказал, что вот это точно не проблема, мол, он знает человека, всю жизнь обучавшего малышню, и так как тот сейчас на пенсии, но это дело любит и знает, то не откажет. Особенно, если немного помочь ему с осенними работами в саду. Сейчас надо только разобраться с отправкой меня в прошлое, а потом они займутся Эскиным образованием, и не только чтением, если ему это интересно. У милого друга аж глаза загорелись от такого щедрого предложения. А я подумал, то ли они меня не ждут обратно, то ли уже плюнули на всю эту муру с мировым порядком. Или ставят очередной эксперимент по введению человека из другого мира в наши реалии. И еще стало ясно, что исследовательского запала в них больше, чем фанатичного следования догмам. Вот и хорошо.

Пока историки совершенно беззастенчиво радовались появлению такого отличного агента в Эскином «там», я пытался осознать насколько все же нужно и правильно туда отправляться. Уходить не хотелось, Эска ведь был теперь здесь! Но я уже начал догадываться, насколько случайно начиналось все, имевшее в итоге значение, иногда прямо-таки судьбоносное. Так получилось и с увлечением книгами, и с учебой, во все это я въехал на полном ходу под влиянием момента. Было ли так и сейчас, когда я по пьяни ляпнул про мировой порядок? И конечно, мне не давало покоя, как легко Эска появился здесь: просто захотел и рррраз… или я чего-то не понял? Не увидел? Надо было попробовать оценить произошедшее с какой-нибудь другой точки зрения, только где ж ее возьмешь, эту точку. Меня так и подмывало посоветоваться с мистером Коннором, но, поразмыслив, я отказался от этой идеи, все же ему эту историю никак нельзя рассказать, он просто мне не поверит. Будучи очень умным, эрудированным и рассудительным человеком, он, увы, оставался немного старомодным в некоторых оценках.

Я пытался перебрать все факты, может, какая мысль тогда и появится: итак, сначала было решено не нарушать мировой порядок даже на одну человеческую единицу, но я смотрю, теперь эти доводы уже не столь и первостепенны, сейчас парни откровенно хотят заглянуть в прошлое, пусть и моими глазами. Значит, реально нет опасности, просто переизбыток ненужной информации или любовь к таинственному привели тогда к этому выводу? Ну ладно, допустим, отправлюсь я туда, что я потеряю? Если, предположительно, могу вернуться в любой момент? При условии, что вообще смогу попасть туда? Эска здесь пообвыкнется, ребята помогут ему обжиться, а потом весь кипиш с мировым порядком и равновесием поутихнет, я вернусь, и будем жить дальше спокойно. А если Эска заметит здесь какие-то изменения, то выдерну его к себе, и мы останемся там, тоже вариант? В любом случае плата невелика по сравнению с возможностью потом спокойно жить. Плата… может, в этом дело? В том, что за все надо платить, и цена мне не всегда понятна. Я готов дорого платить, знать бы только, правильная ли та касса, куда я сейчас суюсь. Ведь раньше я искренне мечтал выучиться, предположительно, суметь построить какой-то аппарат и отправиться за Эской, и приложил немало сил и стараний, а оно и не понадобилось. Или я опять что-то не так понял. Как бы то ни было, все почему-то устроилось само собой.

От этих мыслей мне сразу полегчало на душе, и сомнения меня больше не мучили, я решил не париться и сгонять в Эскину реальность, а там разберемся, что к чему. Я сосредоточился на всесторонней подготовке и ловил любую возможность побыть с милым другом. Он, в отличие от меня, ничего положительного в затее не видел, но ввиду нехватки материала для активного противостояния историкам, как то знаний о природе энергии, суперзнаний, наполнявших головы любителей фэнтези, и попыток изложить квантовую теорию подручными терминами, просто был против, без аргументов. Его более чем устраивал нынешний результат, но, мне кажется, дело было в том, как случившееся, мне казавшееся чем-то сверхъестественным, вполне укладывалось в его представление о бытии, наполненном духами и божествами, героическими свершениями и необъяснимыми перемещениями в частности. В любом случае он был спокойнее всех нас, искренне наслаждался жизнью и новыми впечатлениями и не терзался нерешаемыми проблемами. 

В пятницу днем к нам завалился очень мрачный Оливер, я никогда его таким не видел, от остальных сокурсников его как раз отличала перманентная бодрость и собранность, но вот уныние никогда его не мучило. Попросив чаю покрепче, он сообщил, что хочет поведать нам о какой-то неясной фигне, творящейся в последнее время. Мы с Эской только отобедали и собирались пройтись, и нарушение планов никакого энтузиазма у нас не вызвало. Но мы все же сели за стол и приготовились слушать. 

По словам Оливера, за последние дни, точнее два дня, почти у всех его знакомых произошли какие-то, как он выразился, долго подбирая слово, несуразицы. Началось все со Стью, младшего из компашки историков, красивого, как с картинки, мальчика с совершенно ангельскими кудряшками, огромными голубыми глазищами и патологически ненормальной тягой к хакерству и истории холодного оружия. Его родители неожиданно оказались не его родителями — в роддоме перепутали младенцев, и персонал вроде даже это заметил, однако руководство дало распоряжение всем молчать, побоявшись ухудшения репутации клиники, а вот сейчас это всплыло. Стью это, правда, не огорчило: во-первых, он был редкостным пофигистом, и такие мелочи, как быть воспитанным чужими родителями его в принципе не волновали, во-вторых, с родителями у него было полное взаимопонимание, для них же это стало шоком, хотя этот сын, очевидно, их тоже вполне устраивал. Но сам факт… 

У Джея родаки владели некоторой недвижимостью на севере Англии, но вдруг выяснилось, что эта недвижимость уже давно и на законных основаниях принадлежит совершенно другому человеку. 

А отец Оливера, член правления попечителей совета универа, одним прекрасным утром обнаружил себя председателем этого самого совета, что произошло вследствие загадочного исчезновения предыдущего председателя, и самого момента назначения он припомнить не мог. Каждый отдельный случай при желании можно объяснить, но такая массовость наводит на определенные размышления. 

— Ты хочешь сказать, раз из прошлого убрали Эску, то будущее понемногу начало меняться, так?

— В двух словах, да. Джейми, только не подумай, что я тебя гоню в это самое неясное прошлое, но поверь, я рассказал еще далеко не все, просто это коснулось самых близких людей. И нет, не смотри на меня так, я не собирался давить на тебя, только имел в виду, что этим людям можно доверять и легко проверить их слова!

— Но что такого мог совершить Эска, от чего так изменилась бы история? 

— Да что угодно! Мог случайно камень на дороге свернуть, а очень важный в дальнейшей истории человек шел, запнулся, упал и умер. А нет Эски, тот человек не погиб и как раз совершил нечто важное и героическое, приведшее к гибели тирана, например. Тут цепь может быть совершенно невероятной и бесконечной.

— Ну ты прав, пожалуй. Но я-то не Эска, мои действия будут отличаться от его.

— Согласен, но вариантов нет, пусть бы и сам Эска туда вернулся, его нога уже меняет все, просто потому что ты ведь не дашь вернуть его в то место, откуда он сюда вывалился! Да даже если и согласишься, с того момента уже несколько дней прошло, ситуация будет иная. Поэтому, прошу, давай попробуем заменить одного человека другим, похожим хотя бы внешне, и посмотрим, как станут развиваться события тогда, пожалуйста! 

Будто после такого пламенного воззвания к моей совести у меня были варианты! Договорились, что завтра рано утром парни заедут за нами со всем необходимым, и мы отправимся искать подходящее место для перемещения. Они уже несколько дней сопоставляли современные карты и карты военных действий римлян того времени, карты расселения племен, и у них были предположения, куда можно попробовать сунуться для начала.

Оливер уехал, а у нас остался один вечер до моего отбытия. Настроение было фиговым, Эска тоже был мрачен, но он слышал все сказанное Оливером, и пусть идея с перемещением не нравилась нам обоим, возразить по делу было нечего. Хотелось провести оставшееся время как-то особенно, но в итоге мы шатались по квартире, я рассказывал Эске по сотому разу, где что лежит, когда и как платить за квартиру, как запустить стиральную машинку, как чистить плиту, напоминал, чтоб не боялся отвечать на матушкины нечастые звонки. Наконец он не выдержал и рявкнул, что эту всю фигню он и у Оливера может спросить, лучше не тратить время на несущественное, а хотя бы поболтать. Но и разговор не клеился, мы больше молчали и вздыхали. Наконец милый друг решил лечь спать, а то мы только друг друга мучаем. Это было правдой, по крайней мере, в кровати можно было просто лежать в обнимку и молчать.

Парни разбудили нас звонком в дверь на рассвете, ввалились, мрачные и бледные, всей толпой и ждали, пока мы продерем глаза и умоемся. В который раз я начал говорить Эске, чтоб он не забывал выключать воду, он психанул и наорал на меня. После этого мне стало еще тоскливее. Я показал Оливеру как самому ответственному, где лежат все мои документы, предполагалось, что Эска будет пока жить по ним, запер квартиру, отдал ключи Оливеру. В молчании мы вышли из дома в стылую предрассветную мглу. Город еще спал, машин не было, только ледяной ветер завывал между баков с мусором. 

Оливер сменил свою обычную машину на минивен, и мы смогли свободно расположиться внутри, особенно Эска с больной ногой. Молча мы погрузились в него, и Оливер порулил к выезду из города. Ехали мы довольно долго, сначала по шоссе, потом свернули и с час тряслись по проселочной дороге, пока та не превратилась в едва видную колею, ведущую в лес, мокрый и унылый. Двигались по ней, пока и она не кончилась. Тогда Оливер затормозил, и все стали выбираться наружу. Эску тоже вытащили. Он очень скептически осмотрелся, сказал, что лес, конечно, так себе, вряд ли тут водится кто съедобный. Оливер подтвердил, что не водится тут ничего, и заблудиться нельзя, но не проводить же нам эксперименты посреди города. 

И тут встал вопрос, а как именно их проводить. Я видел, Эске не терпится сказать что-нибудь язвительное и стравить накопившееся раздражение, но рассказ Оливера он вчера слышал и поверил во все сказанное, поэтому оставалось наблюдать, как он злится с каждой минутой все больше и больше, и ждать, когда рванет. 

Решено было развести маленький костерок, во-первых, чтоб согреться, уж больно было сыро и промозгло в этом лесу; во-вторых, чтоб наконец позавтракать и обсудить дальнейшие действия; в-третьих, чтоб Эска показал, как развести в этой мокроте костер. Но до устройства костра мы даже не дошли, я имел глупость спросить милого друга, не лучше ли ему посидеть в сухой машине и подождать, пока мы соберем хворост. Все раздражение, копившееся в Эске с момента отъезда, он щедро излил на меня. Парни притихли, боясь и пикнуть, чтоб и их отдачей не задело. Так горько и обидно мне, наверное, в жизни не было, и я искренне захотел оказаться подальше от него и незаслуженных упреков. Поэтому просто развернулся и зашагал в лес. 

Заблудиться я не боялся, лес был довольно редким и по-осеннему прозрачным. Я пребывал в совершенно омерзительном расположении духа, от злости перед глазами стояла мутная пелена, под ноги я не смотрел и несколько раз споткнулся и поскользнулся на мокрых палых листьях, в итоге съехал в какой-то глинистый овражек. На этом силы закончились, и я заплакал. Я очень устал все время быть локомотивом, хотелось, чтоб меня пожалели и не требовали ничего взамен. И горше всего было от несправедливого отношения Эски, как теперь это пережить, я не понимал, чувствуя себя очень сильно обиженным. Я сидел, мерз, штаны начали пропитываться влагой, но встать и вернуться мне совсем не хотелось. А что делать дальше, я не знал. 

Думаю, я задремал, потому что увидел белый потолок с яркими желтыми лампами, маму, Эдди, ребят, все они склонились надо мной и улыбались, и говорили что-то очень хорошее, и на душе было тепло и очень-очень радостно. Я открыл глаза, сразу вспомнилась ссора с Эской, и хорошее настроение как рукой сняло. Было очевидно, что все равно пора возвращаться, — штаны основательно промокли от сидения на сырой земле, и меня уже трясло от холода. Я выкарабкался из глубокого оврага, хотя поначалу он мне показался довольно мелким, и развернулся, собираясь идти в обратную сторону, но тут ощутил, что лес изменился. Он был гуще, темнее, старше, а еще он не был влажным, и было гораздо теплее, — просто это был другой лес. От страха я сделал, что и всегда, — рванул к Эске и ощутил его панический ужас и растерянность. 

— Джейми! Джейми, прости-прости-прости меня! Я не со зла, это мой жуткий нрав, только умоляю, не исчезай так больше! — таким испуганным и виноватым я не помнил его ни разу. Мне стало ужасно совестно от мысли сбежать от него. Я сказал, что немного заплутал и не понимаю, как вернуться. Эска выспросил, куда я шел, деловито сообщил, что следы отлично видны: где-то я сбил росу, где-то примял жухлую осеннюю траву, где-то видно, как я поскальзывался, и они сейчас меня найдут, только без паники! Все это он мне вещал, пока с помощью парней двигался по моему следу. Радостно вскрикнул, что вот он, овражек, куда я соскользнул; видно, где я сидел, вот только в нем пусто. Озноб пробрал меня до костей. 

Стало понятно, перемещение состоялось, но я попал сюда без очень нужных вещей, и теперь все равно придется вернуться. Как? Да надо было просто испугаться. Я услышал свист вдалеке и ответный свист чуть с другой стороны. И рванул в тот самый овражек сломя голову, на полном ходу скатился по скользкой рыжей глине, так же быстро выкарабкался с нужной стороны, чувствуя, как ребята тянут меня наверх за руки и за куртку. Наверху Эска вцепился в меня клещом, долго держал в объятиях, гладил, нашептывая извинения, клялся больше никогда-никогда так не делать, особенно если я его не разозлю. 

Меня понемногу начало отпускать, я почувствовал, что дико замерз, меня сотрясал нервный озноб. Ребята погнали нас в машину, Оливер включил обогреватель, в руки мне сунули большую кружку с горячим какао из термоса и даже дали отпить пару глотков. А потом всей стаей набросились с расспросами. Они были точно как голодные пираньи, и если бы не милый друг, то и костей от меня не осталось. Он прервал шквал вопросов, категорично заявив, что после таких переживаний мне нужен отдых. Тогда кто-то вспомнил об аптечке и успокоительных, и я без раздумий проглотил таблетку. 

Пока я приходил в себя, ребята решали, стоит ли отложить на день перемещение, уж очень я выглядел неважно, да и промок, и промерз сильно, или лучше согреться и повторить. Эска опять прервал их, убеждая не спешить, ведь раз уж место мы выяснили, способ вроде тоже, стоит вернуться домой, как следует выспаться, и завтра, никак не спозаранок, а днем, когда будет теплее и светлее, приехать сюда, и уж тогда попробовать еще раз. Резон в этом был, ведь если я сейчас разболеюсь, то грош цена моему путешествию. 

Я-то был доволен этим решением больше всех, после такой встряски и ссоры расстаться было бы ужасно, в таком состоянии нельзя уходить неизвестно куда и неизвестно насколько. И еще я старательно гнал от себя мысль о возможной вероятности не вернуться никогда. 

Парни завезли нас домой, мы договорились завтра встретиться часов в девять около моего дома. Прикинули, что после полудня доберемся до нужного места, ну и вполне вероятно, все у нас получится. Я забрал у Оливера ключи, мы распрощались, и в куда более веселом расположении духа мы с Эской поковыляли домой. Я тут же пошел греться в душ, под горячую воду, хозяйственный бритт занялся завтраком, есть после всего пережитого хотелось жутко. 

Я выполз из душа сонный и размякший, Эска навалил мне яичницы с беконом, он это почитал самым вкусным утренним блюдом, пододвинул миску с нарезанными овощами, чашку крепкого сладкого чая, и мы неспешно приступили к трапезе. Потом так же неспешно, с удовольствием завалились досыпать. Эска во сне обнимал меня так крепко, будто я мог исчезнуть прямо из кровати.

Проснулись уже во второй половине дня в залитой солнцем комнате, с удовольствием перекусили и отправились немного побродить по улицам, шуршали опавшей листвой, долго сидели на скамейке в сквере, смотрели на безоблачное небо, болтали обо всем на свете. И это был очень правильный день, не было горечи от предстоящего расставания, было только наслаждение текущим моментом. Ну почти «остановись, мгновенье» и все дела.

Эска много улыбался, все время норовил приобнять меня, да и я тоже привык за эти дни прикасаться к нему, он ощущался совсем моим, и что-то внутри меня требовало подтверждать себе это всеми возможными способами. До этого в моей жизни не было никого хотя бы отдаленно настолько близкого, понятного и дорогого. 

Мы завалились спать пораньше, но долго просто лежали и говорили о ерунде, Эска привычно гладил плечи, руки, живот, это успокаивало, и я знал, эта ночь останется в памяти навечно. 

Утром мы встали, собрались и к назначенному сроку ждали ребят на улице. Погода радовала, было сухо и солнечно. Загрузившись в машину, двинулись по проторенному пути. К полудню прибыли на место. Пришло время расставаться. Еще в машине, в тепле, я переоделся во все как бы бриттское, ребята выдали мне тяжеленную котомку с кучей полезного и нужного, сверху ремнями была пристегнута скатка из свернутого плаща и большого куска грубой шерстяной ткани. Они несколько раз показали содержимое мешка, повторили, что где лежит, проговорили инструкции на все случаи жизни. Потом Оливер достал из своего рюкзака револьвер. Я удивился, это-то мне зачем, ведь стрелять я не умею, но он объяснил, что это на самый крайний случай, чтоб пугнуть врага, ну и самому испугаться, и тогда вернуться быстро и наверняка. Ага, великолепный план. 

По очереди я обнялся с каждым из историков, выслушал пожелания удачи и добавочные инструкции и, видя, насколько они взволнованы и, пожалуй, даже напуганы, постарался приободрить их, пообещав смотреть в оба и снабжать всякими интересностями.

Эска подошел ко мне последним и отдал свой нож в простеньких кожаных ножнах, его память об отце. Сказал, что он будет моим оберегом и напоминанием мне о нем. Я чуть не расклеился в этот момент, но Эска крепко обнял меня, прижался к моему лбу сухими губами и прошептал, что верит в меня, что я все смогу, и главное, чтоб я берег себя. И сильнее всего он верит в скорейшее разрешение все этой мути каким-нибудь образом: либо ничего не будет меняться, и я вернусь, либо все изменится, и я все равно вернусь. И тогда он больше никогда-никогда меня не отпустит. 

Я взвалил мешок на плечи, развернулся и не оборачиваясь быстро зашагал в сторону от ребят, боялся, что страх пересилит, и я не смогу уйти. Шел и думал, как бы испытать какое-то сильное чувство, и тогда все получится. И я разозлился. Разозлился на себя, ведь сейчас от спокойной жизни рядом с Эской меня отделяет всего-то пара-тройка недель в его мире. И я перемещусь, чтоб потом быть рядом с моим самым замечательным и удивительным другом. Я шел все быстрее, потом побежал. Не глядя под ноги, я мчался, казалось, еще немного, смогу взлететь. Бег мой закончился ожидаемо за каким-то особо упрямым корнем. Поднявшись на ноги, огляделся: да, это был чужой лес. Ледяной холод пробрал меня до костей.

Я тут же потянулся к Эске, он ждал и откликнулся мгновенно, и он был взволнован, заинтересован, но не испуган, меня это очень приободрило. 

А дальше предполагалось двигаться в заданном направлении и ждать чуда. Эти первые дни на природе были ужасны. Как совершенно городской человек, привыкший к определенным удобствам, я обнаружил, насколько мир вокруг меня может быть враждебным и неуютным, и хотя ребята снабдили меня кучей всяких полезностей вроде зажигалок или термобелья, было несподручно и непривычно этим пользоваться. Больше же всего мне не хватало горячего душа и привычной еды. Ноги у меня были постоянно промокшими, кожаные подошвы скользили по влажной листве, грубые швы натирали кожу, ремни котомки врезались в плечи, раздражала мошкара, ночевки под влажным тряпьем под аккомпанемент пугающих шорохов и странных звуков были хуже всего вместе взятого. Я мыкался по этому гребаному лесу дней десять, Эска и парни все время были на связи, вернее, Эска, конечно, но рядом с ним всегда был кто-то с инетом, готовый найти ответ на нужный вопрос, но вопрос у меня был один: куда же мне идти, чтоб найти хоть кого-нибудь? Еще мне хотелось знать, прекратились ли всякие несуразности в моем мире, но чтоб это не выглядело капризом и неприкрытым желанием вернуться, я решил подождать еще пару дней, и тогда уж задать этот вопрос Оливеру и, возможно, сразу же переместиться обратно.

Но все вышло иначе. Как-то я развел маленький костерок в надежде вскипятить водички и сварганить какой-нибудь растворимой еды, как внезапно оказался окружен толпой высоких светловолосых мужчин довольно свирепой наружности. Да я даже испугаться не успел, не то что выстрелить! Но мне крупно повезло, эти люди знали Эску. Они радостно поприветствовали меня, похлопывая по плечам, как очевидно хорошо знакомого человека. Выразили удивление, видя меня живым и на их взгляд здоровым, ведь все знали, что Эска, старший сын вождя бригантов, пропал в последней битве и, скорее всего, попал к римлянам! И я рассказал им про плен, про римлян, про два года в рабстве и побег. А главное, про мнимую потерю памяти. 

И что замечательно, весь рассказ был чистой правдой, только с одной оговоркой, это была не моя правда. Однако звучало все складно, я же с Эской провел эти два года, так что мог поведать любые подробности. В конце рассказа добавил, что бежать-то я бежал, но ничего не помню — ни мест, куда бегу, ни людей, и их вот тоже не помню. Моих неожиданных знакомых это не смутило, они высказались в том духе, что, без сомнения, я под покровительством богов, раз те привели меня домой и помогли встретить их, тех, кто всегда был в дружбе и с моим отцом, и с нашим племенем. 

Про дом прозвучало очень актуально, и я поспешил узнать, остался ли в живых кто из бригантов: пусть я и не помню никого, но очень ищу своих и хочу к ним присоединиться. Они радостно подтвердили, что да, один из родственников вождя недавно объявился в этих краях и привел собой около сотни людей, тех, кто выжил и не захотел остаться в других селениях. Остатки бригантов нашли деревню, давно брошенную то ли в результате междоусобицы, то ли в результате какой-то болезни. Ну вот Руадан и занял это место со своими соплеменниками. Выяснилось, что ходу туда день, может, чуть больше. Чтоб я уж точно не потерялся, бритты выделили мне двух провожатых, и мы двинулись. Я и так был вымотан после этих дней шатаний по лесу, и путь до этого Руадана мне показался адской мукой. Навязанные компаньоны, видя степень моей усталости, не торопили меня, но я-то чувствовал, такая скорость движения их раздражает, а главное, это означало лишнюю ночевку в лесу, так что брел из последних сил. 

Но все когда-то кончается, после полуторадневного забега и еще одной омерзительной ночевки, отягощенной присутствием чужих людей, к следующему вечеру мы добрались до предполагаемого родственника, бритты сдали меня с рук на руки и, распрощавшись, быстро удалились. Думаю, достал я их своей медлительностью неимоверно. Я же еще по пути часто общался с Эской, рассказывая обеспокоенному другу в подробностях происходящее, и на время общения выпадал из активной жизни, и знаю, вид в такие моменты у меня был совершенно придурочный: остекленевший взгляд, обращенный внутрь себя, да и не слышу я ничего. Но в итоге мы прибыли в пункт назначения, туда, где, как я надеялся, найду ответ на вопрос, зачем надо было уходить от Эски так далеко, только-только обретя его. 

Руадан мне очень обрадовался, по-настоящему, искренне, его не смутил откровенно чудаковатый родственничек. Он обнимал меня, гладил по голове, потом опять обнимал и все приговаривал, что верил, верил в милость богов и возвращение хоть кого-то из родных. Он был убежден, ежели я смог сбежать и потом дойти домой, значит все у меня с головой в порядке, надо просто подождать, пока все само восстановится. 

Нас обступили мои как бы соплеменники, высокие светловолосые люди. Все они, как и самопровозглашенный вождь, радовались возвращению сына их прежнего и, очевидно, уважаемого вождя, и я был очень тронут радушием, с которым они отнеслись ко мне, хотя еще раз пожаловался на потерю памяти. Руадан, видя, насколько я измотан, объявил всем собравшимся, что расспросы и разговоры завтра, и повел меня к себе в дом, сказав, что, когда отдохну и захочу, выберу себе подходящее жилище, их еще довольно много бесхозных. 

Больше всего ему не терпелось узнать, претендую ли я на место вождя, и когда мы пришли к нему и я немного согрелся и подкрепился горячей похлебкой, он напрямую задал этот вопрос. Вот никогда не думал о подобном и, даже не посоветовавшись с Эской, сказал ему об этом, поясняя, ну какой из меня вождь, если я даже не помню никого! Руадан покивал, явно довольный ответом. Он считал, всем будет лучше, если один человек так и продолжит руководить всем этим делом, они уже вроде как притерлись друг к другу и наладили кое-какой быт, но жизнь у них ох как сейчас нелегка. Я горячо уверил его, насколько хорошо понимаю, какую ношу он взвалил на себя, и тоже не вижу смысла что-то менять, раз всех все устраивает, поэтому не буду мешать, и очень порадуюсь, если смогу приносить хоть какую-то пользу. Вождь благостно вздохнул и погладил меня по голове. 

Первый раз за эти дни я спал под крышей и в тепле, да еще на сытый желудок, и, отсыпаясь за дни скитаний, проснулся только к вечеру. Руадан, посмеиваясь, накормил меня и спросил, что я думаю делать дальше: хочу ли остаться пока пожить у него или займу отдельное жилище. Заметил при этом, что я ему не помешаю и могу жить у него сколько хочу, но он хорошо помнит мою нелюбовь к излишней опеке и довольно скверный нрав. 

Я без раздумий решил поселиться отдельно и, желательно, подальше ото всех. Выбрал небольшой круглый дом под серой соломенной крышей, сложенный из плоских камней, на самом краю поселения. Руадан посетовал, что лучше бы я поселился поближе к людям, а тут, на отшибе, если что случится, и помочь некому, но мне в выбранном доме нравилось все: и как раз отдаленность ото всех, и неплохое состояние, позволявшее перебраться в него прямо сейчас, и небольшой размер — легче будет прогреть его в холода, да и до ручья, снабжающего поселение водой, было рукой подать, собственно, как и до реки, где придется стирать белье. Вождь только повздыхал, мол, это, конечно, мое дело, где поселиться, я уже большой. И, потрепав меня по волосам, с улыбкой добавил: 

— Я ведь тебя совсем крохой помню, ты-то для меня всегда малыш. 

Вечером устроили небольшой праздник по случаю моего прибытия. Родственник искренне радовался возвращению еще одного бриганта, да и все остальные тоже радовались. Вождь поведал мне, что они тут обосновались чуть больше года, немного обжились, так что, если у кого есть что лишнее, мне отдадут для обзаведения хозяйством, еще можно пройтись по старым домам, может, что и завалялось полезное. 

Люди ели очень нехитрую снедь, пили что-то хмельное, задушевно болтали и смеялись, меня постоянно спрашивали о том, как было у римлян, я рассказывал самые драматичные моменты, украдкой рассматривая своих новых соседей и, вероятнее всего, пусть и дальних, но родственников. Они были высокими, светловолосыми, скорее даже рыжеватыми, одним словом, любой признал бы, что Эска точно из них, хотя и мелковат по сравнению с остальными. Руадан так был почти самым рослым, метра под два, ручищи, как мои ноги, кулаками можно гвозди забивать. Был он уже немолод, наверное, ближе к полтиннику, кое-где в светлых усах и густой бороде поблескивали серебристые пряди, но небольшие серые глаза под тяжелыми веками очень зорко следили за всем происходящим, и даже здорово набравшись, он внимательно приглядывал за каждым. 

Когда я чуть разобрался в быте этих людей, то понял, насколько мой ближайший родич хороший руководитель, и как много усилий он постоянно прилагает для поддержания небольшого сообщества на плаву. Ведь они пришли на давно заброшенные земли, почти без скарба и орудий труда, но он неустанно придумывал способы, как всех прокормить, и пока никто не умер от голода или болезней. Он отслеживал все: сколько чего собрали на зиму, правильно ли сложили, высушили или завялили, лично сам все досматривал и не гнушался своими руками исправить недочеты, а иногда и раздать заслуженные тумаки или зуботычины. Его интересовало не только материальное благосостояние племени, ведь как в любом коллективе, здесь частенько возникали споры и конфликты, и он всех выслушивал, стараясь уладить дело таким образом, чтоб никто не ушел обиженным, это явно приносило ему глубокое удовлетворение, а люди слушались его. Не гнушался он и сводничества, помогая юным парам начать совместную жизнь, и вообще не брезговал любыми методами, если это шло на пользу племени — он просто крайне любил общественную жизнь и еще больше любил быть ее двигателем и осью.

Всего прибилось к нему порядка ста человек, женщин было много больше, чем мужчин, тех, вместе с подростками, выходило не более трех десятков, и это осложняло ситуацию: крепких рук не хватало, одинокие тетки хоть и были самостоятельны во всем, но у многих имелись маленькие дети, и не по одному, разумеется, на них уходило много сил и времени. Правда, некоторые женщины с совсем малышней селились по двое или даже по трое, получался этакий детский сад, за ним присматривала одна из женщин, остальные в это время занимались домашними и общинными делами, но все равно племя находилось на грани выживания. 

 

Забавно было наблюдать, как одинокие девицы или даже вполне зрелые дамы проявляют внимание к вождю, очевидно, в надежде создать новую и однозначно более, чем другие, обеспеченную ячейку общества. Но многомудрый родственник, не желая создавать нездоровую борьбу в чересчур здоровом женском коллективе, и так склонному к конкуренции и раздорам даже по пустякам, вел себя со всеми ровно, никого не выделял и продолжал жить бобылем, предпочитая лишний раз поколоть дрова. 

Ко мне все отнеслись крайне дружелюбно, правда, пыл заметно поугас, когда стало ясно, что от меня никакой пользы кроме вреда нет, и я безрук почти во всем. Особенно это касалось охоты. С едой было плохо, вернее, сейчас, в конце сентября, найти пропитание можно было, лес кормил, но зима ожидалась голодной. 

Обычно кельты выращивали зерновые культуры и разводили скот, но за год с хвостиком, прошедший с момента прибытия сюда, они успели привести в порядок только небольшую часть давно заброшенных земель, и урожай оказался невелик — весной бесконечно шли дожди, а летом, наоборот, не выпало ни капли, скота на развод было маловато, молоко шло, в основном, детям. Кое-что дали огороды, но тоже немного. Поэтому сейчас добытое в лесах было главным в рационе, и от меня ждали, что я начну охотиться наравне со всеми, но я даже не знал, как правильно держать нож! И разделать принесенное я тоже не смог, меня чуть не вывернуло, когда я попробовал отрезать голову еще теплой мягкой тушке. Единогласно посчитали это последствием рабства, и было решено, что я поведал им далеко не все ужасы, произошедшие со мной, поэтому я не раз слышал просьбы не держать в себе такие жуткие воспоминания и рассказать все как было — и мне сразу станет легче, а они будут знать, как надо было обходиться с человеком, что он теперь даже утку не может выпотрошить! Увы, я не мог удовлетворить их чрезмерное любопытство, оставалось только пожимать плечами и вздыхать. 

Поэтому я часто ловил на себе сочувственные взгляды женщин, они старались подкармливать меня, да и вообще относились неплохо, а те, что постарше, прямо-таки с материнской заботой. Но в этом тоже был плюс — никто из женщин или девиц не рассматривал меня на роль мужа, кому нужен такой придурок, пусть даже мужчин в племени категорически на всех не хватает? Хотя поначалу вечерами ко мне в хижину пробирались молодые женщины в поисках коротких развлечений, но они меня не возбуждали, хотя, наверное, должны были: хороши они были как на подбор — высокие, приятные на лицо. И чтоб им не пришло в голову, что они могут добиться своего, удвоив или утроив усилия, да и просто не желая зазря обижать красивых и веселых теток, я придумал отговорку, опять свалив все на рабство у римлян. Это вызвало новую волну сочувствия у сердобольных женщин.

Смеясь, рассказал об этом Эске, он всполошился, мол, нечего их поощрять, пусть ищут мужчин среди своих, а мне еще домой возвращаться, и вот не хватало, чтоб у меня завелись межвременные дети, и так проблем выше крыши! Я уверил его, пусть женщины и красивы, как на картинке, мне не до этого, выжить бы, да и просто не хочется. Эска успокоился, но потом еще несколько раз вскользь напоминал, как любые связи там могут отразиться на всех нас и нашем будущем здесь. 

Мужчины поначалу обрадовались мне как потенциальному компаньону, потом прошла волна пренебрежительного отношения и даже возмущенного негодования, когда стало ясно, что явился безрукий нахлебник с мозгами набекрень. Позже, что-то там решив между собой, стали относиться с сочувствием, но без вражды и презрения. Правда, все это означало отсутствие приятельских или дружеских связей, меня просто терпели. Ожидаемо, и не самое худшее. Да и привык я к одиночеству, в жизни у меня не было друзей или приятелей, а Эска все равно был рядом, поэтому как я тут устроился, казалось вполне сносным.

Но я честно старался помогать. Постепенно выяснилось, что более-менее эффективно я могу собирать ягоды и грибы, перемалывать зерно, стирать. Короче, женская работа. Но не объедать же и так не слишком сытых людей, поэтому я себе как-то раз очень твердо сказал: мне с ними всю жизнь не жить, и надо не париться на тему, кто как на меня посмотрел и что подумал, а честно отрабатывать еду доступными способами. Такая политика оказалась правильной во всех отношениях: во-первых, я перестал стесняться своей никчемности, и это точно улучшило КПД, во-вторых, все видели, что я не ленюсь, не отлыниваю от работы, и отношение ко мне из брезгливого и раздражительного перешло в терпимое и добрососедское. Я усердно выполнял абсолютно любые задания и просьбы, никогда не возражая и не отказываясь, за это тетушки охотно давали мне еду, а иногда и что-нибудь вкусное в придачу. За осень я насобирал кучу всего ягодно-плодово-растительного, потом это все еще и пересушил, научился ухаживать за немногочисленной скотинкой, собирал в промышленных масштабах сухостой и хворост, тащил в селение, рубил, и уж там это как-то делилось Руаданом между нуждающимися. Постепенно все утряслось, а вездесущий вождь взялся учить меня стрелять вечерами и плести силки. 

Даже на такой немудреной работе я старался вымотать себя так, чтоб вечером сразу упасть и заснуть, и не думать, как мне здесь одиноко. Сделав одно дело, сразу шел за новым заданием, таким образом проводя все дни в трудах. Во время обычно довольно монотонной работы я вваливался к Эске, а он всегда ждал меня и старался подбодрить и поддержать, рассказывая, как он обустраивается в новом для него мире. Ребята и правда его не бросали, дотошно объясняя все тонкости жизни в незнакомом для него мире. Научили ходить в магазин, пользоваться деньгами, познакомили с городским транспортом и парком развлечений. 

А вот со всякими случайностями какой-то определенности не было. Родственники Джея смогли вернуть свою недвижимость даже без особого ущерба для себя, выяснилось, что это была бюрократическая ошибка, родители Стью оказались все же его родителями, повторный анализ ДНК это точно показал, а может, они просто решили не кошмарить сына и оставить все как есть, тем более, по словам Оливера, это было очень дружное и веселое семейство, повернутое на любви к истории и коллекционировании двигателей внутреннего сгорания. 

Вот отец Оливера все же остался в председательском кресле, а предыдущий председатель так и не нашелся, но прагматичный историк крайне радовался такому положению дел, — это означало возможность обратиться к отцу за помощью и разрулить все учебные вопросы. И я сначала не понял, какие это вопросы, но Эска, смущаясь, объяснил, что парни настаивают на продлении его вживания в моем мире и моем, соответственно, в его. Это, дескать, даст им время тщательнее разобраться, имели ли место какие-то изменения, или это все череда совпадений, а это означает продление моего больничного. Но при наличии такой силы в совете это грозит мне лишь пропуском учебного года по болезни, с сентября я начну заново учиться на тех же условиях. Не очень здорово, хотя и ужасного ничего. А потом он рассказал, как вечерами Оливер возит его заниматься к своему деду, оказавшегося бывшим учителем начальных классов, и в универ его парни свозили, провели по всем факультетам, и я ощутил его жгучее желание вкусить плоды просвещения по-полной. Но при этом он не хотел меня принуждать к чему-то, уверяя, что решение за мной, хотя подтвердил — в случае моего возвращения его будут уговаривать вернуться в его время. 

Сама ситуация была неприятной: с одной стороны, благо всех людей на земле и бла-бла-бла, но моя-то мечта так близко, только руку протяни, а мы не можем где-нибудь тихо поселиться с Эской, это всем семи миллиардам сделает в итоге очень плохо. Я стал уговаривать его не париться, уверял, что тут не так и плохо, даже интересно, а он пусть там пробует все что захочет. Тогда мой друг рассказал о предложении парней подрабатывать у них на факультете лаборантом, и он почти согласился, только вот хотел сначала со мной посоветоваться, как я к этому отнесусь. Ведь это было бы занятие, и еще денежка, а то через пару дней снимут гипс, и что ему делать дома одному, со скуки помирать дальше? Я был всецело за, и подумал, пусть он зацепится в нашем мире покрепче, я же потом вернусь по-тихому, мы смоемся в какое-нибудь богом забытое место, и никто нас не найдет, но для этого было бы желательно наличие постоянного заработка хоть у кого-то из нас. Конечно, на бабкином счету была пока еще приличная сумма, но не имело смысла растрясать ее по мелочам. И даже если вся ситуация разрешится наилучшим образом, то есть я спокойно смогу вернуться, а несуразности окажутся лишь совпадениями, энергичному другу сидеть дома будет тоскливо, ему обязательно нужно какое-нибудь интересное и желательно изматывающее дело. 

Теперь, когда возвращение домой откладывалось на неопределенный срок, пришлось серьезно озаботиться подготовкой жилища к зиме. Домик и так был неплох, но я промазал все щели глиной с навозом, подлатал, как смог, крышу, выровнял глиняный пол, утеплил дверь, прибавив изнутри плотную занавеску и нарастив порожек повыше, натащил гору сушняка для топки и сложил в несколько кладок под стену домика. Добрые соседи наотдавали мне старых шкур и теплых тряпок, я все тщательно протряс, постирал, из самых чистых шкур сшил большое меховое одеяло, готовя теплую и хорошую постель. Одним словом сделал все, чтоб можно было долго, не замерзая и ни в чем не нуждаясь, торчать в доме. 

Старой утвари мне тоже отдали довольно много, разнообразных плошек, горшков, кружек. Не всегда они были целыми, но главное, они были. И первое, что я вообще сделал, как въехал в это жилище, так это завел пару больших емкостей для кипяченой воды, пить сырую я боялся, пусть даже и из ручья, хотя все пили. 

Историки дотошно собрали мне с собой много полезного, правда, часть вещей пришлось прикопать в ближайшей рощице, не хватало только спалиться ненароком. Я там сделал аж две захоронки, в одну поместил револьвер с патронами, рулон полиэтилена, он здорово выручал меня во время ночевок, удобный, но, к сожалению, абсолютно современный котелок (потом я его все же вернул в хозяйство, в глиняной посуде готовить было долго, а так закоптил посильнее снаружи и хранил его подальше от любопытных глаз), та же история получилась и с пластиковыми бутылками, я потом их тоже принес домой, и как раз хранил в них воду, пряча по углам, заставленным всякими предметами домашнего обихода. Во вторую захоронку отправились сильнодействующие лекарства, мне казалось, если уж они и понадобятся, то проще будет вернуться обратно, и немного остатков еды быстрого приготовления. 

Я пытался хоть как-то обуютить свое жилище, тщательно промыл и выскреб ножом оставшиеся от прошлых жильцов стол, скамьи, полки. Расставил на них отданную посуду, разложил вещи. Во время походов за ягодами и грибами насобирал для себя из тех же ягод, трав и листьев некое подобие чая, этот сбор меня сильно выручал зимой, я бесконечно им грелся. Пол насколько можно застелил шкурами, чтоб спросонья ставить ноги на теплое — отказаться от минимального комфорта я не смог.

Все равно было мне здесь тошно и тоскливо, и только мысль, что Эска там осваивается, ему это на пользу, ему там действительно хорошо, и он так же, как и раньше, много и охотно со мной общается, убеждала меня в правильности действий. Я старался занимать весь свой день делами, разумеется, рано или поздно начало что-то получаться, правда, это не касалось ни стрельбы из лука, ни метания копья. То есть, конечно, стало лучше, чем ничего, но подстрелить я бы смог только картонного мамонта в натуральный размер с трех шагов. Руадан все равно оптимистично мечтал, как я когда-нибудь оправлюсь после рабства у римлян и опять буду ловким и умелым, и тогда однажды мы вместе отправимся на охоту на кабана, поэтому следил, чтоб я не забывал тренироваться.

В трудах и мечтах о возвращении к Эске я кое-как пережил зиму, и главным моим достижением стало осознание, что ради идеи можно привыкнуть ко всему, даже к холоду и отсутствию душа. Я стал проще смотреть на бытовые неприятности, и еще научился прясть овечью шерсть. Тетушки меня постоянно зазывали к себе длинными зимними вечерами — вместе сидеть было теплее, да и разговоры являлись некоторым развлечением, но у меня было полно тем для бесед с Эской, да и историки жаждали свою долю моих впечатлений, поэтому я быстренько прошел курс обучения у самых терпеливых из тетушек, утащил к себе пук шерсти и сидел целыми днями прял под Эскин треп. Очень наловчился, ниточка выходила ровная и крепкая. 

Надо сказать, неугомонный бритт здорово развернулся. Историки его боготворили, во-первых, он был отменным рассказчиком, и эти рассказы имели настоящую ценность, во-вторых, его неукротимое любопытство и желание попробовать все мало-мальски интересное рано или поздно вовлекало всех окружающих в поток его затей, и они вращались вокруг маленькими радостными спутниками, в-третьих, выяснилось, что рукастый бригант может сделать не только какие-нибудь простенькие ножны, но, например, небольшую мельничку для зерна. Ребята наугад просили воссоздать обувь римлянина или бритта, сделать лук, стрелы к нему и колчан или сплести раколовку, и Эска с энтузиазмом брался за любую работу, ему нравилось заниматься привычными с детства делами, руки у него были умелые, а историки щедро снабжали его современными инструментами, увеличивающими скорость работы в разы. И Эска, жадный до знаний, получил возможность опробовать технологии в действии — до этого он достаточно скептически относился к изобретениям моего времени, то есть это означало, что конкретно ему они пользы не приносили. 

Историки, повинуясь прекрасным порывам и желанию нести историю во всех ее проявлениях в как можно более широкие массы, показали изготовленное Эской в универе, и сразу нашлись желающие заказать у него аутентичные вещи, и он пробовал все, даже не из желания заработать, ему просто было интересно. Мне ужасно хотелось посмотреть на результат его деятельности, но выяснилось, я больше не вижу его глазами, хотя ему, наоборот, несколько раз удалось мельком заглянуть ко мне, но слишком быстро, он не успел ничего разглядеть толком. 

Но на поделках энергичный бритт не остановился, его перло и таращило от души: как-то раз, сцепившись у парней на кафедре с профессором по поводу уклада жизни кельтов и проспорив часов пять кряду, он пришел в ярость и негодование от твердолобости и непонятливости историка, после чего вознамерился один раз и навсегда описать все, что знал про быт и обычаи кельтов, а также все увиденное у римлян, а то каждый раз объяснять слишком долго. И в конце концов, не зря же он научился писать!

Прагматичные приятели тут же притормозили его порыв: мол, ты опишешь, люди прочтут и потеряют к тебе интерес, а что хуже всего, никоим образом невозможно подтвердить их правдивость, самое большее, их посчитают выдумкой и забудут, а такие знания не должны пропадать впустую. И предложили ежедневно писать и выкладывать в сеть небольшой рассказ с условной темой «Один день из жизни бриганта». Или, например, только часть дня. Но обязательно писать нужно часто, чтоб люди ждали выхода новой серии. Эска загорелся идеей, с помощью ребят завел себе страничку в инете, и теперь у него была эта штука про один день из жизни кельта. От своего имени он каждый день писал то про себя мальчишку, то про себя раба или себя воина. Основной рассказ всегда дополняли коротенькие заметочки вроде рецептов местных блюд, наилучшего способа выделки воловьей кожи или описания отхожего места у римлян. 

Историки взялись помогать Эске с подбором иллюстраций, карт или ссылок на исторические места или известных людей того времени. Все больше увлекаясь необычным проектом, предложили иллюстрировать рассказы фотками Эски в реконструированных костюмах, с оружием, с предметами быта, благо копилось добро быстро — это оказалась веселая увлекательная игра. 

Но думаю, Эску просто очень сильно тянуло обратно в его мир, сильнее, чем он сам себе признавался, а такая игра с воспоминаниями оказалась удачным способом жить здесь, навсегда оставаясь частью сердца там. 

Эску стали читать, это оказалось интересно. Многочисленные реконструкторы выкладывали в инет немало похожего, но Эска-то описывал реальную жизнь и упоминал кучу подробностей, которые трудно было бы придумать, это делало его блог интересным для совершенно разных читателей: от настоящих знатоков истории до любителей жареных фактов, потому как милый друг не стесняясь описывал все пережитое, а ему в бытность рабом пришлось пройти через много страшных и унизительных вещей. 

Разумеется, никто не мог проверить правдивость его слов, более того, собралась крайне дружная группа ярых противников, откровенно заявлявших, что такое обилие фактов говорит как раз об их неправдоподобности, поскольку о жизни кельтов известно немного, обвиняли Эску в намеренной фальсификации, впрочем, весьма остроумной и интересной. 

Независимо от убеждений оппонентов, он очень подробно отвечал на вопросы все увеличивающемуся количеству подписчиков. Среди них встречались и профессиональные историки, и реконструкторы, и просто сопливые фанатки и даже фанаты, ведь Эска в огромном количестве выкладывал свои фотографии. Я очень радовался, слушая, как он устраивается в новом мире и времени, радовался тому, насколько этот электронный дневник его увлекает, однако мне не нравилось и даже беспокоило повышенное внимание к его персоне, он же в свою очередь со смехом уверял меня не маяться дурью, мол, он всегда был и останется моим. 

Тогда я первый раз задумался, что там, без меня, он вообще-то запросто может обзавестись какой-нибудь шустрой девицей. И эта простая мысль оказалась совершенно убийственной по силе воздействия. После окончания разговора я промучился весь вечер, ночью не смог уснуть, до обеда я крепился, стараясь не думать об этом, но потом не выдержал напора мрачных мыслей и решил, что на правах лучшего друга я ведь имею какие-то привилегии. 

Поэтому вечером как можно непринужденнее попросил рассказать мне, если такая вот девица заведется. Он рассмеялся и уверил, что девицами не интересуется. Но я уже знал, мир интересов юношей не всегда ограничивается девицами разной степени свежести, поэтому уточнил, если парень или мужчина появится, я все равно хочу знать первым, мы же ведь друзья? Эска хохотнул, мол и тут мимо, мужчинами он тоже не интересуется, и пока я не задал еще один вопрос, уточнил, что у него есть я, ему этого хватает за глаза. Мне стало смешно, я же про другое спрашивал!

— Какой же ты у меня редкостный болван, Джейми! — проворковал Эска. На болвана я почти обиделся, но нежный тон исправил настроение, я решил, по крайней мере, пока не думать о плохом.

Одним словом, Эска устраивался там, я считал дни здесь, но меня грела мысль о конечности любого события, надо просто потерпеть. И раз все равно ни на что не могу влиять, стоило извлекать из ситуации пользу, например, наработать выносливость, тренируясь в кидании ножа, метании копья, стрельбе из лука, заставляя себя заниматься нудным трудом по десять-четырнадцать часов в день. Тогда я неожиданно осознал, как мне не хватает книг, познавательных передач и исторических сериалов, бесед с мистером Коннором, да я хотя бы и задачки порешал с удовольствием, за предыдущие годы привычка держать мозг в тонусе превратилась в потребность. Но вокруг был лес и незамысловатая, но тяжелая жизнь, никому мои знания никаким боком не уперлись.

Вот так я дотянул до конца зимы, и вдруг одним утром запахло сырой землей, ветки деревьев легко заполоскались на ветру, небо неистово синело и отражалось в лужах, солнышко пригревало душевно и щедро, хотелось беспричинно смеяться. Одним словом, зиму мы пережили. Я не сблизился ни с кем в племени, эти люди так и оставались для меня чужими, но выживали этой зимой мы вместе, поддерживая друг друга, и я считал, в этом смысле «мы» существовало — для меня это было удивительно, до этого я всегда был один и сам по себе.

Дни стояли теплые, на пригорках снег стаял, проклюнулась травка, кое-где земля уже начала просыхать. Какой-то особый весенний кураж бодрил кровь, хотелось движения, и я стал сильнее налегать на свои вечерние тренировки с оружием, пусть меткости это мне и не особо прибавило, но мышцы я точно нарастил, хотя, конечно, менее заметные, чем у Эски. Милый друг с приходом весны тоже оживился, мы очень часто с ним болтали, разговоры были полны радостного предвкушения: он полагал, что историки наконец выдохлись со своими безумными идеями, и как только наступят каникулы, мне нужно возвращаться. Заработок у него, Эски, теперь есть — многим хочется иметь красивый ремень или ножны с настоящим кельтским рисунком. И пока летом все будут отдыхать, я могу тихо забрать документы, после мы просто возьмем и уедем куда-нибудь, денег на бабкином счету мне хватит на поступление в какой-нибудь другой универ, и никто никогда нас не найдет! 

После этого разговора я чувствовал себя очень счастливым, мне казалось, с такими мыслями пережить пару-тройку весенних месяцев будет легко, а там у нас начнется прекрасное лето! 

Почти вприпрыжку я бежал домой, когда заметил, что на центральной площади селения что-то происходит. Обычно оттуда Руадан громко вещал о своих планах, объявлял новые правила жизни для нашего маленького сообщества и вообще рассказывал все самое важное, впрочем, как и любой, кому было что заявить во всеуслышание. И там же наказывали провинившихся.

Вождь строго следил за дисциплиной и, например, за небольшое воровство, собственноручно наказал даже довольно мелкого мальчишку. Я был удивлен, как мне показалось, чрезмерной жестокостью и спросил его, обязательно ли так было делать, ведь украден-то мизер, и воришка еще очень и очень юн. Он ответил, что от пары розог пока никто не умер, но если этот парень решит еще раз что-нибудь украсть, то вспомнит, как его разложили без штанов перед всем селением и отходили так, что он сидеть не мог. И не только он задумается, но и другим неповадно будет, а племя слишком мало и не может позволить себе содержать воров и бездельников. Я признал его правоту, хотя мне и было жалко того униженного перед всеми мальчика.

Судя по всему, опять кого-то наказывали, я не видел, что именно происходит, мешали многочисленные зрители, довольно плотно окружившие площадь, да и темновато уже было. Я мог бы обойти это место, смотреть как отхаживают плетью, пусть и виновного, мне было тяжело, все же я до мозга костей был пацифистом, но ноги сами понесли меня туда.

Когда я подошел ближе и протиснулся через кольцо односельчан поближе к месту действия, то понял, бьют кого-то чужого: у человека были короткие темные волосы, он был наг, и поэтому даже в полутьме было заметно, насколько он смуглее моих соплеменников. Били его азартно, зло, били ногами, и человек не сопротивлялся, просто немного подтянул колени к груди, но руки, крепко стянутые за располосованной в кровавую кашу спиной, не давали защитить живот или голову, а удары сыпались, сыпались со всех сторон. И я подумал, он, должно быть без сознания или уже мертв, но его все равно бьют! Я никогда не обольщался насчет соплеменников, жизнь у них была суровая, и они прекрасно научились выживать, а еще никогда не гнушались вполне жестокими, по моим понятиям, развлечениями, но у меня от одного вида этого бедняги скрутило все внутренности.

Я бросился к разошедшимся бриттам, крича им остановиться. Меня услышали, остановились. Руадан, который, как всегда и везде, был впереди планеты всей, обернулся ко мне, с неизменной улыбкой вопросил: 

— Малыш, что случилось?

А молчал и сам не знал, чего хочу, но ему явно не терпелось поведать о происходящем, поэтому он продолжил:

— Видишь, в соседнем племени был раб, римлянин, попробовал сбежать, ему конечно дали немного побегать, но неподалеку отсюда и поймали. Вот, решили поучить. 

Ну да, точно, били беднягу не только наши, но и соседи, я уже видел этих людей несколько раз.

«Но поучить? Да его просто забьют, просто ногами до смерти забьют, если он вообще еще жив!», — промелькнула у меня тошнотворная мысль, и я выкрикнул первое, пришедшее в голову: 

— Отдай его мне!

Руадан удивился, зачем мне этот человек, скорее всего он и не жилец теперь, но, на мое счастье, пришла вторая удачная мысль: 

— Вылечу, а потом пусть переживает все, что пережил я, когда был рабом.

Руадан посмотрел на меня с сомнением, потом задумчиво протянул: 

— Что ж, может ты и прав, тебе это нужно, — приказал привести того в чувство. 

Его окатили парой ведер ледяной воды, но человек не пошевелился. Кто-то пнул его ногой в бок, мужчина тихо застонал. Чтоб ускорить процесс, его просто поставили на ноги, он пошатался, но устоял. Родственник поднял конец веревки, обмотанной вокруг шеи раба, вложил ее в мою руку: 

— Ну забирай, раз так хочется, — как обычно добродушно пробасил мужчина и ласково потрепал меня по плечу. 

Раб стоял и смотрел на меня сверху вниз. Все лицо в кровоподтеках, губы разбиты, глаз почти не было видно, сплошной опухший синяк, с волос стекала вода, превращая грязь и кровь в черные неровные дорожки на лице и теле. И была в его взгляде бесконечная усталость и почти смирение. А я вдруг ясно понял, как сильно ждут продолжения развлечения стоящие вокруг люди. Все знали мою историю, по просьбам соплеменников я повторял ее десятки раз, и теперь, когда я заявил, для чего хочу забрать этого человека, они, разумеется, желали видеть, как я хотя бы начну осуществлять месть, они не поймут, если я мирно уведу его к себе, им нужно зрелище и осознание, что враг будет уничтожен, пусть они этого и не увидят. Ясно, от меня ждут какой-нибудь жестокой выходки, но я не смог бы его ударить, я вообще никого не могу просто так ударить, а этот несчастный держался из последних сил, был избит, наг, связан. И тогда одной рукой я потянул за веревку, наклоняя его к себе, другой вывернул веревочный ошейник, пережимая горло, бедняга дернулся и захрипел от нехватки воздуха, а я проорал ему в лицо, что теперь он в моей власти, и я вылечу его, и потом сделаю с ним все, что делали со мной, и потом вылечу еще раз, и так пока он не сдохнет. Я чуть ослабил хватку, боясь, что, изображая дешевую мелодраму, невольно довершу начатое моими соплеменниками. Он закрыл глаза и просто часто хрипло дышал.

Резко дернув конец веревки, я почти потащил его за собой. Он покорно и монотонно переставлял ноги, и мне казалось, мы будем идти вечно. За спиной слышался одобрительный гомон, поощрительные восклицания, а я чувствовал себя мерзавцем, но никак не спасителем.

Выдохнул, только когда завел мужчину в хижину, закрыл дверь и задернул занавес изнутри. Быстро зажег светильник и приказал ему повернуться спиной, чтоб разрезать путы на руках. Он повиновался. Распилить крепкую веревку удалось далеко не сразу, уж слишком трясло меня после представления на площади, я очень долго ковырялся, боясь поранить его острым ножом. Когда последний жесткой виток упал на пол, он с тихим стоном вывернул из-за спины затекшие руки и стал неуклюже растирать опухшие запястья и ладони. Но вроде бы ничего фатального не произошло, пальцами он мог шевелить.

Но еще оставалась спина, лицо, небось, и внутренности отбиты! Это все вместе должно было адски болеть. И похоже, начали избивать его давно или били в несколько заходов, не все повреждения были одинаково свежими, синяки, покрывавшие почти все тело, пестрели всеми цветами. Я не представлял, как вести себя с этим несчастным, и сделал первое, что пришло в голову, спросил его имя. 

— Марк Флавий Аквила, — просипел он сорванным голосом, глядя при этом мне прямо в глаза, у меня же мелькнула мысль, что сейчас он немного пришел в себя и готов защищаться до последнего. 

Я стянул со своего ложа покрывало, расстелил тряпку на скамье и сказал ему садиться. Он осторожно опустился на край сидения, а я полез за лекарствами на дно спасительного мешка с полезностями, судорожно прикидывая порядок действий. Из инструкций, которыми меня щедро снабжали приятели перед перемещением, я толком ничего не помнил, отчасти потому что надеялся, сильно испугавшись, вернуться обратно. 

Парни упаковали в путешествие кучу разнообразных лекарств на все случаи жизни, но самые действенные я припрятал как ненужные, надеясь, чем сильнее страх и боль, тем быстрее вернусь. И как раз препараты в ампулах, действующие быстрее и эффективнее таблеток, были зарыты в схроне! Но что тут поделаешь, не рыться же в ночи в земле, придется обойтись имеющимся. 

В хижине вне круга света от маленького светильника царила непроглядная темень, найти что-либо можно было только на ощупь, и я плюнул на конспирацию перед рабом, вряд ли он кому что расскажет, без нормального же освещения все равно не получится обработать его раны, поэтому я подпер входную дверь плетеной корзиной с пожитками и второй скамьей. Удержать никого не удержит, но грохотом предупредит. 

Первым делом достал из ниши за ложем фонарь на аккумуляторах, ни разу его не использовал, все берег для особого случая, включил максимальную яркость, поставил на стол. Потом вымыл руки и вытряхнул содержимое мешка. Все это время мужчина настороженно следил за каждым моим движением. 

Я положил на стол кусок чистой клеенки и начал раскладывать на ней бинты, дезинфицирующие салфетки, одноразовые перчатки, антибиотики всех видов, мази, гели и вообще кучу всего незнакомого, выданного мне хозяйственными историками, но что, судя по описанию на упаковках, могло мне пригодиться. Решил первым делом дать ему обезболивающее. Поискал среди упаковок что посильнее, протянул мужчине синюю длинную таблетку и сказал, чтоб проглотил. Он аккуратно взял ее, рассмотрел со всех сторон и, взглянув на меня с вызовом, прохрипел: 

— Это яд?

— Нет, ну что ты! Это снимет боль! Не совсем снимет, конечно, но болеть будет меньше! Спина, ребра твои, лицо! — я не ожидал, что мои действия будут так истолкованы, и начал оправдываться, будто на самом деле замышлял дурное. Но после моих слов он вроде чуть расслабился и попросил воды, осторожно так попросил, как если бы думал, что откажу. Я притащил целый кувшин, налил большую кружку и сказал, чтоб не стеснялся, пил сколько хочет. Ну он почти весь кувшин и выпил. 

В это время я соображал, что раны придется промывать, и пусть кипяченой воды у меня всегда было много, но кто его знает, может, и не хватит. Быстро разжег огонь, долил в котелок воды, потом натянул латексные тонкие перчатки и решительно потянулся к груди мужчины — мне сначала показалось, там не такие страшные повреждения, и я немного освоюсь. Всю поверхность кожи покрывали какие-то длинные красные мокнущие полосы, волдыри, и сразу я не понял, что это такое: не царапины, не удары… 

— Что… что это?

— Это раскаленный нож прикладывали, — пояснил он мрачно. Меня замутило, но, постаравшись дышать глубже и думать поменьше, я сосредоточился на помощи. К огромному моему облегчению, все оказалось довольно просто. Повертев разномастные коробочки, упаковочки и пакетики, я обнаружил солидный запас противоожоговых салфеток, их надо было всего лишь разложить на обожженном участке тела. 

Видимо, нервничал я слишком сильно, поэтому не давая себе в этом отчета, стал объяснять свои действия вслух: 

— Вот, смотри, сейчас смою грязь, а потом разложу вот эти кусочки, болеть сразу станет меньше и заживать будет лучше.

Он вроде как не отреагировал даже, просто сидел, напряженный. Мне повезло, поверхность ожогов была относительно чистой, как бы я их промывал целиком, страшно подумать, там и кожи-то толком не было, просто сочащаяся лимфой плоть. Дезинфицирующими салфетками убрал поналипший по краям мусор, аккуратно разложил влажные куски повязки на раны. Чтоб закрыть повреждения, ушло пять салфеток, живого места на груди не было. 

Он все это время сидел не шевелясь, смотрел в сторону вроде с отрешенным видом, хотя, я-то видел, краем глаза следил за моими руками, и казалось, вроде даже и не дышал, когда я закончил, повел плечами, несколько раз глубоко вздохнул и коротко взглянул на меня. 

— Только не двигайся резко, а то салфетки отвалятся, ладно? Погоди-ка, я их прикрою вот этим и вот тут пластырем прихвачу.

Ободренный успехом, решил теперь разобраться с руками, плечами, лицом и ногами, а там и до спины доберусь, вот она меня пугала сильно. Притащил на стол миску с кипяченой водой, добавил немного горячей, плеснул обеззараживающей жидкости и начал тряпочкой обмывать руки, время от времени прося его повернуться чуть этак или поднять руку. Мужчина молча выполнял все просьбы, но я видел, как он внимательно следит за каждым моим движением. Тело по большей части покрывали ссадины и  
синяки, я с этим быстро разобрался. Царапины прошел заживляющей эмульсией с антибиотиком, а синяки намазал толстым слоем мази от ушибов. После сменил воду и потянулся обмыть лицо от крови, но он отпрянул от меня. 

— Знаю, знаю, что больно, но кровь же надо смыть! Потерпи, вот сейчас умою тебя, потом намажу мазью твои синячищи, пройдет быстрее.

Мужчина очевидно с трудом терпел мои прикосновения, но я старался дотрагиваться самым краем тряпочки, как мог аккуратнее. А он только пристально зыркал за мною своими распухшими щелочками.

Потом влажной тряпицей я обтер ему ноги, но там тоже были в основном царапины да синяки, пах он прикрывал руками, я решил, вряд ли там раны, а грязь как-нибудь переживет.

— Ну вот, смотри, мы уже почти половину ран обработали, осталась спина, — я испытывал огромное облегчение от того, что фронт работ более менее обозначился. — Марк, пожалуйста, пересядь спиной к свету, а то ничего не видно в темноте.

Он замер, услышав свое имя, потом все же медленно встал и пересел как было прошено.

Спина… ох, столько времени прошло, до сих пор все сжимается внутри, когда представляю, сколько я с ней колупался, без сомнения, причиняя лишнюю боль своими неумелыми действиями. Сначала промыл раны, но следы от ударов пересекались, кожа, местами глубоко рассеченная, сочилась сукровицей, а из истерзанной плоти торчали сосновые иглы и другой мусор. Когда я неловко задевал слишком глубокие раны, он вздрагивал, я отдергивал руки, а потом долго убеждал себя, что все равно в таком состоянии спину оставить нельзя. Поэтому мысленно прикрикнул на себя, запретив вообще думать, и просто мыл, мыл. 

Я видел, как ему неуютно от того, что он не видит мои действия, поэтому продолжил тихо приговаривать как бы для себя, а на самом деле для него: 

— Так, так, сейчас вот тут надо иголки вытащить и грязь смыть, о, а тут у нас кровь запеклась с травой и пылью, чуть-чуть размочу сначала, и вот тут у нас очень глубокая рана, но немного осталось. Во-о-от, уже самое страшное промыл, сейчас водичку поменяю, и дальше быстро дело пойдет. И вот тут уголочек почистить. Ну, теперь все.

Когда я вычистил раны, до меня вдруг дошло, если большая часть как-нибудь заживет сама, то некоторые придется зашить, слишком уж они глубоки. Я вытряс из отдельного пакета несколько упаковок с шовным материалом, но стоило разорвать одну из них, и оттуда показалась острая кривая игла, мужчина, следивший за каждым моим действием, напружинился, готовясь защищаться. 

— Тише, тише, я не сделаю больно! То есть, больно будет, конечно, но обязательно нужно наложить несколько швов, ты не представляешь, как ужасно выглядит твоя спина, это просто не заживет! А еще вернее такие раны нагноятся, там же живого места нет! И не смотри так, это специальные иголки, они тоненькие, видишь, у них хвост-нитка, она потом рассосется, даже вытаскивать не придется. И вот, смотри, эту штуку я сейчас набрызгаю на спину, и боль поутихнет, потерпи немного, я постараюсь сделать все быстро, ну никак без этого не обойтись! — Я старался говорить убедительно и спокойно, демонстрируя то страшенные иглы, то баллончик с обезболивающим. Без сомнения, он мне не очень-то и верил, но после недолгого колебания все же уперся скрещенными руками в стол, чтоб не дернуться в процессе. Если честно, мне в этот момент было проще оказаться на его месте, чем протыкать живую плоть иголкой. 

Но, по счастью, от пережитого нервного напряжения и боязни что-нибудь напортачить я уже впал в довольно бессознательное состояние и, действуя скорее на автомате, щедро забрызгав спину обезболивающим спреем, принялся бодро шить. Шовного материала было в избытке, а ребята перед перемещением заставили меня посмотреть видюхи, как правильно накладывать швы. Опять же, спасибо мистеру Коннору, он научил меня очень аккуратно штопать. Без сомнения, все равно это было больно, я видел, как Марк заставлял себя дышать размеренно и медленно, и не вздрагивать, когда я колол чуть глубже, но, по крайней мере, он не пытался сопротивляться. 

— Потерпи еще чуть-чуть, осталось буквально пару швов наложить, а то заживать будет плохо, — бормотал я себе под нос, но Марк меня услышал и чуть кивнул.

Закончив работу, я еще раз сверху забрызгал все «Лидокаином», а потом засыпал антибиотиками, а потом еще смазал антисептической и ранозаживляющей эмульсией — мне казалось, лишние меры не повредят, хуже, если раны воспалятся. Потом прикрыл все большой салфеткой, по краям закрепил пластырем и, наконец, выдохнул. Я был мокрым как мышь, совершенно без сил и без чувств, просто ходячая оболочка. Но теперь встал вопрос, как это все прикрыть и закрепить, во сне повязки обязательно сдвинутся.

Несмотря на сильное истощение, кожа да кости, мужчина был крупнее меня и шире в плечах этак раза в полтора, ни одна из моих рубах на него не натянулась бы. Пришлось пожертвовать прихваченной из моего мира простынею. В середине проделал дыру для головы, по краям парой стежков пришил ленточки, получившиеся из оторванного подшитого края ткани. Те, что были на стороне спины, завязал на груди, те, что пришил спереди, затянул сзади, получилось даже лучше чем рубашка, такая повязка плотно обхватывала тело, а еще это одеяние доходило до колен, прикрывая наготу, потому что штанов такого размера у меня тоже не нашлось бы. 

Пока я обряжал его, Марк сидел молча, только чуть поворачивал голову, так и продолжая следить за мной, а когда я закончил и, выключив фонарь, начал собирать лекарства в мешок, он несколько раз глубоко вздохнул и хрипло, но отчетливо произнес: 

— Благодарю... 

И я уже собирался сказать что-нибудь вроде того, что все отлично, главное же, все получилось, потому как и правда испытывал дикое облегчение, что смог, и вроде как даже нормально смог помочь, и еще потому, что совсем не умею принимать благодарность, но тут он тихо и зло добавил: 

— ...хозяин. 

И меня вернуло с небес на землю, я ясно осознал, мы с этим человеком на разных полюсах, и ненависти в нем много, а вот насчет благодарности — не факт, что она вообще есть. Ненависть не конкретно ко мне, но, судя по его виду, к бриттам он попал давно, и они от души выместили на нем все накопившиеся претензии к римлянам, и не забери я его, вымещали бы до самого его конца. И он же слышал, зачем я его беру — подлечить и продолжить издеваться. 

Но что мне было теперь делать? Лечить, а потом поселить рядом с собой мужика, переполненного жаждой мщения? Да он, чуть придет в себя, свернет мне шею и сбежит! Я-то с ним не справлюсь, не связывать же его! И выставить из дома нельзя, его добьют с превеликим удовольствием. Нервозность и напряжение выпили из меня все силы, глаза сами закрывались, я никак не мог заставить себя думать, но надо было что-то решать прямо сейчас, иначе я могу и не проснуться.

Вдруг я вспомнил про веревочный ошейник: я не срезал его сразу, боясь трясущимися руками поранить шею. Взял нож и подошел к Марку вплотную. Он поднял голову и, увидев лезвие в моих руках, весь подобрался, облизнул пересохшие губы.

— Вот, смотри, у меня нож, я сейчас перережу веревку на твоей шее, и ты можешь идти на все четыре стороны. Или остаться на несколько дней, подлечить раны, немного отъесться и все равно уйти, я тебя не держу. Меня зовут Эска, и я тебе не хозяин, ты понял?

Он долго и внимательно смотрел на меня, потом накрыл мою руку своей: 

— Благодарю тебя, Эска. Я останусь на несколько дней, раз ты разрешил.

Он чуть наклонил голову, позволяя срезать веревку, хотя и продолжал внимательно следить за мной. Я, прилагая все усилия, чтоб не задеть его ненароком и не спровоцировать нападение, буквально по одному распилил крепкие волокна, бросил обрезки в огонь, на этом все мои силы закончились разом.

— Все, давай спать, к стеночке ложись, бери вон там себе шкуры, чтоб укрыться. Если будет болеть, буди, дам таблетку, — с этими словами махнул Марку на свое широкое ложе и стопку шкур и теплых тряпок в изножьи. Он без возражений встал и аккуратно, чтоб не потревожить раны, стал устраиваться. Я быстро разворошил угли, а потом в полусне упал рядом. 

Проснулся от ощущения какой-то возни за спиной. Повернувшись, в полутьме с удивлением обнаружил опухшую морду. Поначалу никак не мог понять, кто это, потом дошло, что я теперь рабовладелец, и этот мужик — моя собственность. Но я проснулся, а значит, Марк мне поверил, может, и дальше все обойдется, он быстро подлечится да и уйдет.

— Болит? — он кивнул. — Ну а чего не разбудил-то? Боль нельзя терпеть, — выдал я из заученного, он только вздохнул. Пришлось выбраться из теплых шкур в утреннюю мерзлоту, принести еще одну синенькую таблетку и кувшин, Марк проглотил лекарство и запил изрядным количеством воды, в этот момент его желудок громко заурчал от голода. 

— А что ж ты мне вчера не сказал, что жрать хочешь! Я же забыл про еду, пока с ранами возился, я вообще про все на свете забыл! 

Он взглянул на меня с удивлением.

— Я был уверен, ты привел меня, чтоб мучить как-то особо жестоко, и все пытался угадать способ, мыслей про еду у меня не было, — я слушал Марка и обалдевал!

— А то, что я твои раны мыл, мазал, зашивал? Разве было не понятно, что я тебя лечу! 

— Эска, не сердись, но ты сказал, что будешь лечить и терзать пока не сдохну, и, по моему опыту, слова у бриттов с делами не расходятся. Поэтому я ждал. И все, что ты вчера выложил на стол, не выглядело как лекарства. Иголки те кривые…

— Ох ты ж! Но ты пойми, мне надо было сказать что-то этакое, чтоб все поняли, зачем я тебя к себе веду! Если бы я сказал, как мне неприятно смотреть, когда ногами бьют беззащитного связанного человека, да еще и римлянина, надо мной только посмеялись бы и никто мне тебя не отдал! А про лекарства в голову не пришло объяснить...

— Я все понял, когда ты сказал, что я волен уйти в любой момент.

Вряд ли Марку была приятна моя вегетерианская жалость, ясно было, он не из тех, кто ждет снисхождения и подачек, короче, тоже книжный герой, но, несмотря на опухлость морды лица, он попытался улыбнуться.

Но меня больше волновало другое. Вот ведь блин, я вчера даже не подумал, насколько он голодный! А он тощий, как скелет, явно давно и постоянно голодный! У меня оставался небольшой кусок лепешки, пара яиц и огрызок сыра, припрятанные ко вчерашнему несостоявшемуся ужину, дары добрых тетушек, хотя сейчас меня осенило, вряд ли такое доброе отношение ко мне перейдет и на римлянина, они точно не станут его подкармливать. Какую же я себе головную боль завел! Охотник из меня никакой, а кормить выздоравливающего человека травой не получится, нужна нормальная еда, нужно мясо, и много. 

Я вытряс всю имеющуюся жратву на стол и отдал Марку, сам выпил вчерашний травяной отвар и стал собираться в лес в надежде найти хоть что-то съедобное, проверить кривые силки или может, рыбу какую словить. 

— А ты? Что ж ты себе ничего не оставил? — Марк смотрел на меня с недоумением. Я буркнул, что все равно утром не ем, просто хлебну кипяченой водички и ладно. Он только головой покачал. 

Пока я собирался, Марк подобрал еду до крошечки и опять лег, выглядел он не намного лучше вчерашнего, думаю, и чувствовал себя так же паршиво. Я строго-настрого велел ему не выходить из дома, а если кто заглянет, не откликаться и притворяться спящим, пояснил, что иду искать нам что-нибудь пожрать, и когда вернусь, не знаю. Марк понятливо кивнул.

По дороге встретил Руадана, он жадно поинтересовался, как там раб, я сказал, что плохо, мол, лежит, не встает, помрет, наверное, скоро. Он даже улыбнулся, так ему новости понравились. 

Я прошатался по лесу почти до вечера, пусто было как по заказу. Весна уже была поздняя, в гнездах яиц не осталось, наоборот, громко пищали птенцы, но совсем мелкие, даже в суп не бросишь, силки были порваны, видимо, я их плохо сплел, и добыча смылась, рыба плескалась, но в руки не далась, на приманку не шла, короче, по нулям. 

Совершенно отчаявшись принести домой хоть что-то, я двинулся в обратный путь, когда приметил косулю: она, не пугаясь, смотрела на меня с края полянки. Подстрелить ее я бы не смог, но заметил, как рядом колышутся кусты, и не задумываясь двинулся к ним. Там в узкую кривую ямку между корнями попал своими длинными ногами детеныш, и я обрадовался шансу заполучить свежее мясо без борьбы! Наверняка ноги сломаны, все равно ему не жить, а нам еды на несколько дней хватит, но когда выпутал из древесного плена маленькие копытца, увидел, что длинные ножки целы, и я не смог лишить его жизни. Рыжеватый олененок стоял, смотрел на меня большими кроткими глазами, подрагивал маленьким хвостиком, за кустами маячила взволнованная мать. Я тихонько шлепнул его по худенькому бедру, и он легко поскакал прочь. 

В этот момент я почувствовал, как колотится на краю сознания Эска. За всеми событиями и переживаниями я забыл про него! Первый раз за столько лет мы не разговаривали почти сутки! Он был взволнован, напридумав себе какие-то ужасы, происходящие со мной, но я постарался его успокоить, рассказав, как внезапно стал рабовладельцем, и мне достался римлянин раза в полтора меня больше, жрать нам нечего, и каким образом разрулить ситуацию, понятия не имею. Эска сразу начал ругаться, и по сути он был прав, конечно. Мне, живущему на птичьих правах, сначала стоило бы думать, как самому ноги не протянуть, а не тащить в дом кого попало. Тут Эска сообразил, что голод это фигня по сравнению с тем, как легко этот тип может меня прирезать и смотаться, и милый друг орал уже не останавливаясь, по-моему, это была истерика. Он умолял вернуть раба воинам, пусть-де развлекаются как хотят, и лучше было бы пройти мимо, зачем, зачем мне до всего есть дело!

Я уже понимал, какое ярмо по глупости повесил себе на шею, но сделанного не воротишь. Худшим же было то, как сильно мы с Эской разругались из-за этого совсем чужого человека, из-за римлянина. Без сомнения, его резкость была всего лишь проявлением заботы и волнением за мое благополучие, но напряжение последних дней не дало мне сдержаться, и я орал в ответ, что да, мне проще притащить в дом кого попало, чем видеть, как человека забивают подобно бешеному зверю ногами, его соплеменники, между прочим, забивают! И вообще, как меня хрен знает куда отправить, так это нет проблем, а как позволить мне самому принимать решения, так я глупый и несамостоятельный, нуждаюсь в чутком руководстве! Он не ожидал такого отпора, замолчал на полуслове и сразу же исчез из головы. 

Разом стало плохо. В гадостном настроении я поплелся домой. Правда, по дороге вспомнил про захоронку с ценными вещами и свернул в рощицу. Вместе с лекарствами я откопал несколько пакетиков с быстрорастворимой кашей и пяток злаковых батончиков. Еда, конечно, полгода пролежала в земле, но это лучше, чем ничего.

Когда я пришел, Марк не спал, видимо, раны ныли, выглядел он кисло. Быстро вымыв руки, достал ампулы, шприц, велел ему лечь на живот и оголить задницу. Когда с наполненным шприцем и спиртовой ваткой я подошел к нему, он будто закаменел и только отворачивался. Вот ведь, а вчера все время следил, пока я раны ему шил!

— Это не больно, эй, ну расслабься! — попробовал я его подбодрить.

— Просто делай, что хотел, и не болтай! — он был очень напряжен, и я бы даже сказал, напуган. Ну я и не стал тормозить, не желая нагнетать обстановку, быстро, но тщательно протер кожу антисептиком и воткнул шприц в тощую ягодицу. Марк даже не вздрогнул, а сколько страха-то было! Я еще немного потер место укола, разгоняя препарат, и сообщил, что все, можно одеваться. Он тут же повернулся ко мне, долго рассматривал, потом спросил: 

— Это все, для чего надо было раздеться?

И тут я сообразил, что, обрадовавшись найденным ампулам, забыл сказать, насколько это действенный препарат, и совсем скоро боль утихнет. Попытавшись улыбнуться разбитыми губами, он произнес, качая головой: 

— Прости, я ожидал совсем другого, и это вместо благодарности!

Я не стал уточнять, чего именно он ждал, понял только, мне он не доверяет. 

Я сварганил из двух пакетиков теплую кашу, чтоб Марк не обжег разбитые губы, еще прибавил к этому два фруктово-злаковых батончика. Маловато, но хоть какая, а все ж еда. Он вопросительно глянул на меня, но я отмахнулся, сказал, чтоб ел все, и он заглотил порцию почти одним махом. Мелькнула мысль, может, и остальное отдать? Но совсем не факт, что тетушки сегодня мне дадут еды достаточно для двоих, а так у меня будет небольшой запас для него на утро. 

Размотал повязку, посмотрел, как подживают раны: все вроде было нормально, ни плохого запаха, ни гноя, ни нездоровой красноты. Я обработал спину, опять щедро засыпав антибиотиком, еще раз смазал мазью синяки, а противоожоговые повязки следовало менять раз в три дня, поэтому посоветовал ложиться спать — ни еды, ни развлечений на вечер не предвиделось. Марк, поблагодарив меня, опять лег.

А я опять озадачился поиском еды. Перво-наперво решил прогуляться к тетушкам, может, и покормят. Попросил Марка вести себя тихо и незаметно, пока я буду искать нам какое-нибудь пропитание, он, усмехнувшись, заверил, что себе не враг и будет тих, как мышь.

Я двинулся к хижинам, где одинокие женщины постарше готовили из общих запасов тем, кто не умел или не мог кормить себя сам, это были, в основном, подростки, оставшиеся без родителей, несколько одиноких мужчин, еще пара совсем уж стариков. Семьи и женщины с детьми обычно брали из этих запасов и готовили дома сами. И тут мне крупно повезло. Встретил по дороге местную молодежь, сегодня днем им удалось загнать немаленького такого кабанчика, а еще у кого-то намечалась то ли помолвка, то ли просто с девицей сговорились, я редко понимал такие тонкости по причине незнания обычаев, но ясно было одно — меня накормят. Я обрадовался и подумал, ежели еще и выпивать будут, то никто не заметит, если умыкну кусок-другой. По правде говоря, выпивали всякий раз. 

Кабанчика еще жарили, но столы уже выставили на улицу, женщины и девицы таскали посуду и плошки с разной нехитрой снедью. Очень хотелось что-нибудь спереть, но совесть не позволила. Народ гомонил, предвкушая попойку и веселье, было много смеха и разговоров, девушки и парни поглядывали украдкой друг на друга, тетушки хлопотали у стола, мужчины степенно беседовали, но я уже знал, так чинно все будет только до появления первого кувшина хмельного напитка на столах — это был далеко не первый пережитый мною праздник. Для меня они все были одинаковы: я каждый раз чувствовал себя чужим и особенно одиноким. 

И в этот раз я наблюдал за весельем со стороны, а хотел только домой. К Эске. Мне его ужасно не хватало, а сегодня вот разругались вдрызг, и мой друг мог быть весьма упрям, когда доходило до примирения, теперь оставалось ждать, когда его гнев выветрится. Я горестно вздохнул, мне тут же налили полный стакан кислого пойла, я махнул его не глядя, хотелось развеяться и забыться. 

Когда я выбрался из-за стола, мир казался широким и прекрасным, беленькие звездочки игриво подмигивали, я был сыт и почти счастлив. За пазухой лежали замотанные в полиэтиленовый пакет два больших куска мяса, переложенные лепешками, и еще одну, с засунутым в нее кусищем, я как бы ел, на самом деле легально нес домой. Пока мои соплеменники развлекались беседами, руганью, флиртом и прочим, входившим в понятие качественного празднования, я постарался как можно незаметнее улизнуть. 

Дома было темно, хоть глаз выколи, на ощупь я привычно ударил кремнем по огниву и зажег светильник. Марк не спал, просто лежал, увидев меня, заулыбался.

— Знаешь, та штука, которую ты днем уколол... Ведь и правда ничего сейчас не болит! Это чудеса какие-то! И раны хорошо заживают, мне есть с чем сравнивать, поверь!

— Во-о-от, я же говорил! Очень рад, что тебе получше. Смотри, чего я тебе принес, давай ешь, пока теплое. Только, Марк, может не все сразу, а? Мне не жалко, ты не думай, но с непривычки ведь живот разболеться может. И вот что, эти укольчики надо повторять, наверное, ночью или с утра еще один сделаю.

Он только ухмыльнулся и вгрызся в мясо. Съел почти все, ну это понятно, здоровый мужик, да и голодал давно. Пока он ел, я прибрался, и мы завалились спать. Мелькнула мысль, что надо бы ему сделать отдельную лежанку, но сил не было, да и пил я на голодный желудок, так что рубило меня на ходу. Ночь прошла спокойно, утром я вкатил ему еще одну инъекцию, обработал раны и синяки, отдал остатки мяса и опять отправился на поиски хлеба насущного. 

Я сразу решил не шляться по лесу, вместо этого отправиться на реку и засесть на весь день ловить рыбу, что-то да поймается до ночи, но на выходе из деревни заметил группу охотников и напросился с ними. Понятно, я им никак не был нужен, потом добытое пришлось бы делить на всех, а я был абсолютно бесполезен везде, но, видимо, прогнать меня у них рука не поднялась, за что им огромное спасибо. Короче, вечером я притащил домой полтушки фазана и сварил мясной бульон с ароматными корешками, еще накрошил туда немного остатков лепешки, получилась вполне приличная еда. 

Марк с аппетитом приговорил свою порцию, без сомнения, он чувствовал себя и выглядел куда лучше, чем вначале. Он попросил потерпеть еще пару-тройку дней, тогда он сможет уйти. Мне даже взгрустнулось, как-то привязался к нему за эти дни, приятно приходить не в пустой дом, и он все время пытается так мягко улыбаться пусть и разбитыми губами.

Утром он выглядел вообще молодцом, лицо уже не было таким опухшим, и синяки начали желтеть. Бодро сообщил, что устал лежать, спросил, можно ли посидеть немного на солнышке — снаружи было даже жарко, пахло свежей травой и чем-то цветущим, хотя в тени от земли еще ощутимо тянуло стылостью. Я одобрил его мысль, солнышко пойдет на пользу, только попросил, чтоб он подстелил шкуру и сверху бы накинул на себя чего-нибудь, а то и холодно, да и голый он почти. Сам я решил прибраться дома, заодно перетрясти постель, а попозже сходить постирать на реку. 

С очередной охапкой тряпья я выбирался из дома, когда увидел, как ко мне на всех парах несется Руадан, а с ним еще один мужик, он у нас был кем-то вроде кузнеца и все не сильно замысловатое из железа он мог починить. Или погнуть, уж очень был здоровый. И неслись они не ко мне, а к Марку. У меня сразу появилось нехорошее предчувствие, тем более, что Руадан держал в лапище связку цепей. Я бросился им наперерез, Руадан, увидев меня, как обычно разулыбался: 

— Малыш! А я смотрю, раб-то твой выжил, вон, и гуляет уже, — бодро гаркнул он. 

Ну понятно, зачем они сюда заявились.

— Не дам, мое! — заслонил я Марка.

— Твое, твое, никто не отбирает! Но ты же сам видел, какой он прыткий, мы его только стреножим слегка, чтоб потом не ловить по кустам, — он ухмыльнулся. Тут до меня дошло, что это за цепи такие, это ножные кандалы. И как Марк сможет уйти с таким украшением? Да и вообще, он удивительно приятный парень, не агрессивный, улыбчивый, как-то это все неправильно. Я бросился на защиту.

— Нет, Руадан, не надо, никуда он не убежит, — попробовал я его убедить, но родственник, видимо, все уже решил. В конце концов, он несет ответственность за всех. Вздохнув, он начал говорить спокойным ровным тоном.

— Эска, ты славный парень, я тебя люблю почти как сына, и я не знаю, что там у этих нелюдей, — он зло зыркнул на Марка, — с тобой делали, но ты перестал понимать простые вещи. Он тебя же прирежет глухой ночью, прихватит твое же оружие, припасы и сбежит, и ты даже голос не успеешь подать! Он солдат, умеет убивать быстро и без жалости. И уж не обижайся, охотиться ты не умеешь, тебе его не прокормить, а сам знаешь, пока у нас с едой плохо, не раньше осени сможем есть вдосталь. Работать ты его не заставишь — сколько его били-били, все толку не было, а уж тебя он подавно не будет слушаться, не тот у тебя размер и сила. Я-то подумал, ты развлечешься, и подохнет он от ран, потому и отдал тебе, а оно вон как вышло, — он смачно сплюнул. — Поэтому давай не дури, либо пусть на цепи сидит, либо кандалы, а лучше прирезал бы я его, и дело с концом.

Ход мыслей Руадана меня и не удивил, но Марка я не собирался отдавать ни при каких условиях. Попробовал уговорить вождя, мол, раз мой дом и так с краю, то никто и не пострадает, кроме меня, а если Руадан настаивает, то я уйду с рабом жить в лес, поселимся где-нибудь на полянке. Это, конечно, был абсолютный блеф, но, видимо, Руадан не считал меня вообще способным на разумные мысли после этого разговора, поэтому только несколько раз дернул головой, махнул рукой и сказал, что отец был бы очень огорчен. 

Руадан и кузнец ушли, и я почувствовал, как меня сотрясает нервный озноб, да так, что аж ноги подгибаются. Марк тут же поднялся, приобняв за плечи, проводил в дом, усадил за стол, сел напротив, налил воды, но руки у меня ходили ходуном, я даже кружку не мог удержать. Обхватив мои трясущиеся ладони своими большими теплыми руками он помог напиться, понемногу я стал успокаиваться. Сидел, смотрел в стол, думал, чего меня так накрыло. Видимо, слишком однообразная жизнь у меня в последнее время, вот и отвык. Марк накинул мне на плечи теплый плащ, я понемногу согревался, и после такой встряски меня начало клонить в сон, но Марк не дал мне улечься, сказал, что нам надо бы поговорить. Устроив меня в шкурах, сам сел на низенькую табуреточку.

— Эска, я не уверен, что понял все, о чем вы говорили, понял только, ты меня им не отдал, так?

— Руадан, он же наш вождь, а еще и мой дальний родственник, хотел тебе либо кандалы надеть на ноги, либо на цепь посадить, чтоб не сбежал. Но я не отдам им тебя, не думай. И ты легко сможешь уйти, когда захочешь. 

— Примерно так я и понял. А еще он уверен, я могу запросто убить тебя! Поверь, даже если бы ты не сказал, что я волен уйти в любой момент, ни за что я не причинил бы тебе вред, ты не дал забить меня до смерти, потом выхаживал, пусть я и думал сначала, что это такой способ пытки, но потом, когда ожоги перестали болеть... за такое нельзя отплатить злом! Конечно, я пытался бы сбежать, каждый хочет свободы, но ты бы не пострадал! — продолжил Марк пылко, резко жестикулируя, он раскраснелся, глаза горели, а я с удивлением понял, что он ненамного старше меня, а то вначале, глядя на его заморенный вид и опухшее лицо, мне показалось, что он совсем взрослый. Впервые я видел его таким живым и воодушевленным. — И с едой дела обстоят неважно, да? Ваш вождь уверен, тебе меня не прокормить, верно? 

Пришлось коротко рассказать историю остатков некогда большого племени, практически уничтоженного римлянами, о том, как Руадан собрал этих людей по другим селениям, а кто-то и сам вернулся, узнав через десятых знакомых. Что на этом месте они расположились недавно, заняв дома ушедших поселенцев, земли вокруг заброшены и пока почти не родят, живности на развод мало, в основном племя кормится охотой, но охотников всего несколько человек, зато много женщин и маленьких детей, и что зиму пережили и никто не помер, почти чудо. И надо признать это заслугой Руадана, для него интересы племени всегда важнее остального, поэтому, конечно, он решает, кому здесь жить, а кого казнить. Марк слушал, кивал, потом сказал. 

— Знаешь, я тут подумал, зачем мне уходить прямо сейчас, особенно когда у меня такой защитник, — он улыбнулся, — я бы еще отъелся, отдохнул, заодно научу тебя охотиться, и поверь, со мной голодным не останешься. На людях мне не сложно лишний раз опустить глаза и промолчать, пусть думают, что я тебя слушаюсь, а наедине мы вроде неплохо ладим. За лето соберу нужные в дорогу вещи, а ближе к осени уйду, что скажешь?

Я даже раздумывать не стал, это звучало здорово, уж очень одиноко и тоскливо мне было здесь. Ради того, чтоб Эска покрепче врос в мой мир, я готов многое вытерпеть, но зачем отказываться от хорошей компании? Марк сразу расслабился и разулыбался как-то очень по-мальчишески, а я подумал, если он старше меня, то лет на пять, не больше, это было хорошо, так будет проще жить под одной крышей. Но что меня самого поразило и даже испугало, как я на радостях от обретения нового компаньона совсем позабыл о лелеемом все эти месяцы желании вернуться в начале лета к Эске! 

Марк сказал, что волей-неволей ему пришлось начать понимать речь моих соплеменников, но сейчас, заимев под боком своего бритта, он не хочет пропустить что-нибудь важное и попросил обучить его языку моего народа. Вот тут я удивился, для меня все звучали одинаково: и Руадан, и Марк, и мои соплеменники, и люди из других селений. Хотя, если бы я задумался об этом раньше, то сообразил, что Марк не мог столь быстро овладеть чужим языком, говорить на нем свободно и без акцента, то есть как я его слышал. Сразу вспомнились слова Оливера про странности. 

Я уверил Марка, что с радостью помог бы, да только для меня все языки звучат одинаково понятно. Он посмотрел на меня с удивлением, хотел что-то сказать, пару раз открыл рот, подбирая слова, потом просто улыбнулся и приобнял. Ну да, это он так вежливо решил меня не обижать. Было ясно как день, он уже и через пару недель будет в состоянии уйти, но останется до осени ради меня, из благодарности, и, очевидно, считая меня совершенно нежизнеспособным. Очень, очень грустно ощущать себя бесполезным малохольным идиотом. А еще я решил, что теперь, когда Руадан увидел, как Марк идет на поправку, я больше не могу оставить его одного надолго. Во избежание.

Милый друг молчал уже который день. Не скажу, что волновался по этому поводу, я был уверен, все у него в порядке, просто он выдерживает характер. Надо было собраться и постучаться к нему, потому что мериться характерами мы можем до бесконечности, но это непродуктивный путь. 

Эска откликнулся сразу и первым делом спросил, сбагрил ли я своего раба. Я ответил, что нет, но предупреждая очередной взрыв негодования, поспешил рассказать, каким классным парнем оказался Марк, и с его стороны мне ничего не грозит. Предположение, что Эска обрадуется или хотя бы успокоится, оказалось в корне неверным, по-моему, он разозлился еще больше, а когда я попробовал вякнуть, что Марк останется со мной до осени и научит охотиться, то он просто пришел в ярость. Я попытался как-то успокоить его, рассказывая, как мне без него одиноко и как я дико соскучился, вот теперь хоть Марк будет рядом, однако после этих слов Эска еще и обиделся, мгновенно прекратив разговор. Несколько раз я мысленно повторил весь диалог, но так и не смог понять, что именно так взбесило его. Меня бы обрадовало и успокоило, знай я, что он в безопасности и ему хорошо. Больше всего меня огорчило, как внезапно я перестал его понимать, до этого мне казалось, мы даже молчим в унисон. 

Внезапно кто-то потряс меня за плечо, конечно, это был Марк. С тревогой вглядываясь в мое лицо, он спросил, все ли со мной в порядке и не нужна ли помощь. Понятно, его напугал мой вид, я ведь давно научился отключаться на разговоры с Эской даже не закрывая глаза и выглядел в эти минуты откровенно дико. Не желая порождать у Марка лишние вопросы, честно признался, что задумался о своем друге, очень близком и дорогом. Марк участливо поинтересовался, жив ли тот, уж очень несчастный у меня вид. Совершенно не хотелось посвящать его во все подробности, поэтому в двух словах рассказал, что друг жив-здоров, но мы очень сильно разругались, и это меня угнетает. Сочувственно погладив меня по плечу, Марк со вздохом добавил, как хотел бы, чтоб и о нем кто-то так помнил.

Теперь, когда римлянин собирался остаться здесь надолго, следовало его приодеть, и я отправился опять побираться к тетушкам, правда не уточняя, для кого собираю одежду. Всякого добра отдали много, бережливые женщины хранили штаны и рубахи погибших мужей и детей. Мы с Марком отобрали что получше, что-то пришлось собрать из разных кусков, благо и нитки, и игла имелись, пару дней он шил и штопал себе обновки, а я удивлялся, насколько он умело это делает. 

Когда были готовы несколько рубах, три пары штанов, какая-то теплая штука вроде туники и даже шерстяной плащ, я собрался сходить на речку, простирнуть не слишком-то новые ношенные вещи. Он тут же подхватился со мной, мол, искупаться охота. На мой взгляд, вода была холодновата для купания, да и раны мочить было бы нежелательно, но Марк уверил, что он раны мочить и не будет, хотя бы частями помоется, потрет кожу песочком, а то все тело зудит от грязи. Я как человек, привыкший два раза в день залезать в душ, его отлично понимал, а еще я представил, как в мое отсутствие запросто может заглянуть Руадан и что-нибудь сделать с моим еще довольно слабым римлянином, и это решило дело в пользу совместного похода на реку. Ну его, лучше потом еще раз все раны антибиотиком засыплю.

Мы доковыляли до удобного песчаного спуска к воде, я стирал, мой аккуратный сосед намывался. День был жаркий, даже душный, я развесил мокрое белье сушиться по кустам, а мы разлеглись на песочке и еще часа полтора жарились под солнышком, изредка перебрасываясь фразами. Река блестела, листочки зеленели, как бывает только в первые дни весны, толстые шмели беспорядочно шарахались в воздухе, и, если не считать того, что мы с Марком постоянно хотели жрать, все было замечательно.

Вспомнилось, как Руадан обмолвился о военном прошлом Марка, и я спросил, правда ли это. Он насторожился и довольно неохотно поведал, как служил центурионом вспомогательной когорты при Втором легионе, и хотя длилось это недолго, под началом у него была сотня человек. Я-то сразу не сообразил, отчего он так напрягся, но когда понял, уверил, что его прошлое легионера меня никак не смущает. 

Тогда Марк, очень долго подбирая слова, спросил, какое отношение имеет ко мне Рим, и за что я собирался его терзать и мучить. Пришлось коротко рассказать Эскину историю от своего имени, то есть как нападение римлян обернулось для меня рабством на два мучительных года, и после добавил, что больше не могу говорить об этом и вспоминать тоже, на самом деле, мне просто не хотелось врать. Мой рассказ, очевидно, сильно взволновал его, он выглядел подавленным и виноватым, и вот этого мне совсем не хотелось, мне-то нравилось, как мы легко и непринужденно общаемся. Поэтому я поспешил заверить, что мне плевать, кем Марк был раньше, и все произошедшее со мной тоже теперь не важно, он-то ведь отличный парень, и это единственное, что имеет значение. И это была абсолютная правда. Марк же пообещал больше не заговаривать на неприятные для меня темы. 

Мне, в свою очередь, хотелось расспросить, как римлянин попал к бриттам, но, помня его состояние в первые дни, я тоже не хотел будить в нем без сомнения ужасные воспоминания обо всем пережитом. И еще я боялся узнать о моих теперешних соплеменниках что-то, от чего находиться с ними рядом станет тяжелее. Но самое главное, я не считал возможным отплатить за откровенность ложью, а тут любой мой рассказ будет неправдой, ведь самого главного, то есть что я совсем не Эска и родом не из этого мира, никоим образом нельзя рассказать и не навлечь на себя неприятности. 

А Марк безумно меня интересовал, до этого римляне были для меня исключительно мучителями Эски и захватчиками его родины, какой-то безликой, но прекрасно организованной массой, заполонившей почти всю Европу и подчинившей ее своему порядку, да так эффективно, что до сих пор все мы отчасти живем наследием той мощной империи. Мой же римлянин был реальным парнем, теплым и очень понятным, во всяком случае я почти сразу ощутил его как близкого человека. Не как Эску, конечно, но по духу он оказался мне ближе кого-либо в племени. Мы легко ладили, хотя Руадан постоянно твердил, что римлянин непрост, он что-то замышляет и потому так тих. Это, конечно, была чистая, неразбавленная ненависть с первого взгляда. Марк, однако, мастерски изображал непонимание, если мы выходили из дома, то шел чуть позади меня, опустив плечи и глядя в землю безразличным взглядом. Такой его вид вовсе не вязался с живым и дружелюбным характером, поэтому мы либо торчали дома, либо уходили на весь день за территорию поселения. 

Он быстро поправлялся, я отдал ему свой лук и другое оружие, тоже собранное, что называется, с миру по нитке. Военный, пусть и бывший, он обрадовался этим железкам как родным, но, тщательно осмотрев, расстроился, поняв, какой на самом деле это хлам. Но другого не было, поэтому он взялся приводить имеющееся в порядок. Потратив не один день, заменил, что мог, наточил и сразу засобирался в лес, прихватив и меня с собой. 

Первый день ушел на изучение местности, он пристреливался, пробовал свои силы. Стрелял Марк здорово, он все делал здорово, несмотря на свой немалый рост, был быстрым и ловким, хотя, когда уставал, начинал заметно прихрамывать. Опасаясь какой-нибудь подлянки от Руадана, да и от других членов племени, я всегда ходил с ним, хотя мог помочь разве что тащить какой-нибудь груз, больше ни на что я не годился. Но он ни разу не посмотрел на меня с презрением, ни разу не показал ни словом, ни жестом раздражение или досаду, хотя в том, что касается охоты, я, конечно, больше мешал, чем помогал — добычу выслеживать я не умел, впрочем как и двигаться по лесу тихо: под ногами у меня обязательно что-то хрустело, проваливалось, либо я сам цеплялся за все корни и пеньки. А ему в радость было движение, азарт погони, он часами выслеживал дичь, и даже если упускал, никогда надолго не расстраивался.

Он оказался отличным соседом и, несмотря на то, что был постарше меня, и совершенно безошибочно в нем угадывалась привычка отдавать команды и ждать их четкого исполнения, со мной он держался по-свойски, как если бы мы были равны, хотя откуда ни посмотри, равенства не было: фактически я был его хозяином, практически же таких, как я, он строил пачками в свою бытность командиром. 

Поначалу, пока он выздоравливал и сильно зависел от меня, мыслей об этом у меня не появлялось, уж очень спокойно и легко мы с ним понимали друг друга. Когда же стало ясно, что он вполне оправился от ран и побоев и чувствует себя отлично, а кроме собственного желания пробыть здесь до осени, его ничего более не держит, я вдруг понял, насколько он по-прежнему дружелюбен, готов внимательно меня выслушать не пререкаясь, выполняет просьбы, всегда советуется, короче, не давит авторитетом. И я знал, это не жалость или снисходительность, и уж точно не желание получить что-то — сейчас он от меня не зависел совершенно, но у меня было стойкое ощущение, что каким-то образом я стал частью его мира. Или он частью моего. Не знаю, как это объяснить, но с появлением Марка в моем жилище стало уютно, и дело не в том, как он сразу починил скамью, которую я установил за отсутствием ножки одним концом на обрубок бревна; сделал несколько креплений в очаге на разной высоте, чтоб можно было лишь слегка нагреть пищу, и вообще походя поправлял то, к чему я и не знал, как подступиться. Просто рядом с ним я наконец, может даже первый раз в жизни, почувствовал себя спокойно и уверенно, как если бы долго шел, шел по чужим неуютным краям и наконец оказался под крышей родного дома.

Вечерами он что-нибудь чинил или мастерил, сделал мне пояс с удобными ножнами для Эскиного ножа и наточил его как следует. Долго рассматривал перед этим, потом похвалил отличное лезвие, добавил, что никогда не видел такой искусной работы. Сразу вспомнилось, как Эска отдавал мне его, накатила жуткая тоска по милому другу, глаза защипало, предметы стали расплываться, я постарался дышать глубоко, не желая расплакаться вот прям тут. Марк заволновался, заметив мое состояние, но я объяснил, что это подарок моего друга, и вот мол, развспоминался. Он понимающе уточнил, тот ли это друг, по которому я так скучаю, я только утвердительно кивнул. 

Марк почти ничего не просил для себя, и когда я предложил соорудить ему отдельную лежанку, махнул рукой, мол вдвоем спать теплее, но с видимым удовольствием и удивлением в равной мере принимал все мои попытки поухаживать за ним, я имею в виду, в бытовом смысле, конечно. С утра, по давней уже привычке, я пил только чай, вернее, заваривал сбор из всяких листьев и ягод кипятком, но Марку я всегда ставил на стол что-то существенное и обязательно горячее, и, как правило, это приходилось готовить самому: я навострился довольно ловко жарить яичницу и что-то вроде тонких лепешек на дне прихваченного из моего мира котелка, и я видел, ему нравится моя забота. Хотя, как я уже успел заметить, Марк и сам прекрасно мог себя обиходить, умея делать практически все. Единственной его просьбой было выделить уголок и позволить сделать алтарь для вознесения молитв Митре, разумеется я сказал, что он волен устраиваться, где ему нравится. 

За время общения с Эской у меня сложилась привычка отслеживать безумные идеи необузданного бритта, понемногу снижая градус их интенсивности из опасения, что в ответ моему другу прилетит никак не меньше, как не раз и бывало. Я это называл про себя «жить на две головы», и это превратилось в обыкновение следить в целом за его благополучием, а теперь такое отношение перешло на Марка, хотя его импульсивным назвать было сложно, все его действия отличались продуманностью. Но я как-то по привычке следил, чтоб и он был сыт, чтоб после охоты отлежался, и разминал ему покалеченную ногу. Он стыдился этой немощи, поначалу прося не обращать на нее внимания, но я же видел, насколько скверно ему после длительного похода в лес или утомительной погони, а вот разогревающая мазь у меня была, поэтому особенно холодными сырыми вечерами я садился на пол, заставлял его не упрямиться, потом подолгу мял сведенные мышцы. 

Марк, живой и компанейский, оказался большим любителем поболтать, поначалу, в основном, о делах насущных, позже, убедившись, что его военное прошлое действительно меня не смущает, он травил солдатские байки, я расспрашивал его о военном быте, пару раз в таких разговорах он вскользь упоминал свое детство и юность, и я узнал, что рос он без отца и матери, в дядиной семье, и это была совсем не сладкая жизнь. Мне тогда подумалось, как мы в этом схожи, о нем, как и обо мне, никто особенно не заботился. Вероятно, поэтому его так удивляла моя постоянная опека. Удивляла и явно была приятна. 

Как-то раз, привыкнув ощущать себя рядом с ним в безопасности и разговорившись не в меру, я начал вспоминать переезд в новую квартиру, первые дни в универе, но вовремя затормозил, представив, что сейчас в его глазах я просто придурок, а вот не посчитает ли он меня каким-нибудь порождением враждебного потустороннего мира, это большой вопрос. Заметив, как я запнулся на полуслове, Марк поспешил меня успокоить: 

— Эска, я же знаю, у тебя есть тайны. Как и у всех, — проговорил он ласково. — Не скрою, мне хочется узнать о тебе, для меня ты особенный, но если не хочешь, не говори, и вызнавать я ничего не буду. А если что и замечу странное, то поверь, от меня никто никогда об этом не узнает!

Видимо, огромное облегчение отразилось на моем лице, поэтому Марк рассмеялся: 

— Ты чудной парень, но куда я без тебя! — притянул к себе и потрепал по плечу. 

Я немного расслабился. Конечно, можно было молчать сколько угодно, но Марк же видел, как я его лечил, видел фонарь на аккумуляторах, да и пластиковые бутылки с водой так и стояли по углам. Поэтому мы просто продолжили делать вид, что ничего необычного не происходит.

Почти каждый день мы что-нибудь приносили в деревню, иногда немного оставляли себе, но большую часть обычно отдавали тетушкам, щедрые хозяйки в обмен давали либо похлебку, либо кусок жареного мяса, либо что-то приготовленное из зерна, и это было здорово, от мясного рациона можно было озвереть, да и готовить в доме мне не слишком нравилось, внутри все мгновенно пропитывалось запахами пищи. 

Кто из нас двоих охотник, прекрасно понимали все, но честно делали вид, будто это я приношу добычу, а Марка как бы не замечали. Без сомнения, это была работа Руадана, но никто не обижал моего римлянина, и я считал это главным. Хотя не раз замечал, как девицы, да и тетушки украдкой улыбаются или даже подмигивают высокому статному Марку — когда сошли синяки и зажили царапины, стало видно, насколько он хорош собою. Он неизменно отвечал улыбкой, блеском зеленых глаз. Мне было приятно знать о дружеском расположении к нему хотя бы среди женской части племени, но эгоистично хотелось, чтоб он улыбался только мне, в конце концов, я не дал его забить до смерти, я его выходил. 

Первыми перестали не замечать Марка молодые парни из племени: молодежи обоих полов у нас и было-то чуть более десятка человек, все были на виду, ловкость же и умение раба охотиться тоже заметили сразу, и довольно скоро Марка начали задирать, требуя устроить соревнование в стрельбе из лука и метании ножей. Я сразу заподозрил их в поиске причины для убийства и страшно испугался, но Марк подумал немного, потом попросил разрешить ответить, а то не отстанут. По идее, конечно, никто не имел права портить мою собственность и даже просто задирать, за это полагалось бы возместить мне ущерб. Однако серьезно ко мне в племени не относились, пусть меня никто никогда и не обижал, в чем, думаю, была немалая заслуга Руадана, все же я был его родственником, а еще и сыном вождя, о чем он не забывал постоянно всем напоминать, но вот в том, что в данном случае законы будут соблюдены, меня одолевали большие сомнения. 

Еще же у меня было подозрение, которое я не мог проверить в силу незнания законов, что сейчас это сообщество живет несколько иначе, нежели раньше, когда численность была многократно больше, просто потому что у них сейчас одна задача — выжить, и все, могущее как-то расшатать обстановку внутри, разъединить соплеменников, Руадан без сомнения по-тихому уничтожит. Распаниковавшись, я предложил Марку не подвергаться неоправданному риску и по-тихому уйти сейчас, не дожидаясь осени, но он как-то неопределенно пожал плечами и предположил, если не устраивать эти похвальбушки один на один, то едва ли это закончится чем-то плохим.

Поэтому в один из дней большая часть племени вывалила на полянку за селением, где и предполагалось соревноваться. Дело было между двумя-тремя задирами и Марком, но, разумеется, на бесплатный спектакль приперлись посмотреть почти все соплеменнички. Распоряжался всем этим действом как обычно Руадан. По его указке без особого пафоса расставили мишени, то есть к высоким шестам были примотаны пуки старой соломы разного размера. По команде стреляли из лука, метали ножи, а потом и копья, и вся эта забава длилась по ощущениям далеко не один час. Вождь азартно комментировал происходящее, подбадривая участников, зрители свистели, хлопали и орали в нужных местах, свою долю фана получили все. В конце Руадан торжественно объявил, что все участники показали себя меткими стрелками, все равны, победителей нет. Раздались было недовольные возгласы, но предусмотрительный вождь радостно пригласил всех это дело запить и заесть, потому что в племени праздник — стало на одного охотника больше, и он по этому случаю выставит пиво из своих запасов. Усталый и голодный народ обрадовался, загомонил и ломанулся обратно в поселение. Думаю, это родственник меня пожалел, он же видел, как я прикипел к Марку, ну и Марк хорошо снабжал племя мясом, чего ради разбрасываться таким кадрами?

Одним словом, все закончилось как всегда — попойкой, и если кто был рад больше всех, так это я. Что Марк стрелял не хуже остальных, это признали и запили местной бормотухой, потом признали, что он нормальный парень, и опять запили, потом последовало еще много всяких признаний, и выпили в итоге немало. Я тоже что-то пил за компанию, стараясь не выделяться, но на самом деле так трясся от этого неожиданного выхода Марка в свет, что не смог расслабиться ни на йоту. Римлянин даже во хмелю не терял головы, не говорил ничего провокационного, отшучивался, обходя острые углы, много смеялся, так что под конец праздника большинство молодых мужчин если и не братались с ним, явно убивать не собирались. Я вздохнул с облегчением. 

Праздновать закончили только когда кромка неба посветлела. Промерзнув до костей, да и засыпая на ходу, потянул Марка домой, это кто-то заметил и попытался кольнуть его тем, что раб должен быть послушным, чтоб хозяин был доволен, но шутника тут же заткнули, треснув по уху, а я подумал было, что вот оно, начало большой драки, но несколько парней вызвались поразмять ноги и заодно проводить нас до моей лачуги. Они долго и душевно с нами прощались, предварительно договорившись с Марком через несколько дней сходить на большую охоту. Разумеется, он согласился. 

— Ну, вот видишь, все обошлось, — улыбаясь, сказал он мне, когда мы укладывались спать.

— Знаешь, у меня до сих пор поджилки трясутся, не могу поверить, что все не закончилось побоищем. Марк, прошу, не ходи на эту охоту, а? 

— Да брось, все будет хорошо, ну и ты же пойдешь со мной, куда я без тебя? Давай, двигайся ближе, я все, что можно себе отморозил на этой вашей бриттской попойке, — Марк подгреб меня к себе, прижимая к горячему боку, натянул на нас подобие одеяла из шкур, я пригрелся и почти сразу провалился в сон.

Охота прошла без всяких эксцессов, я бы даже сказал, весело и крайне удачно, принесли много дичи, и это посчитали хорошим знаком. Благодарение всем богам за веру бриттов в хорошие знаки! И, наверное, Руадану, думаю, не без его вмешательства все прошло гладко. Марка он мог ненавидеть сколько угодно, но спорить с тем, что тот нянчится со мной, учит стрелять и регулярно приносит много еды, при этом не вступает ни в какие конфликты, было бы сложно, а для вождя на первом месте всегда стояли интересы племени. 

Но зато после этой охоты Марка звали везде и всегда — помахаться, напиться или обсудить план обустройства огорода, — с ним было легко и весело, он без возражений был готов и к веселью, и к тяжелой работе. И меня, конечно, за компанию звали, но мне иногда казалось, Марк один и не пошел бы, он все время был рядом: подсказывал, подхватывал, объяснял, я себя чувствовал балованным принцем под широким и крепким крылом верного спутника, оруженосца, защитника, советника, добытчика и не знаю, кем еще он был для меня, да всем был, просто всем. И как я вообще тут жил полгода без него? 

Но с Эской отношения так и не наладились, я несколько раз пытался с ним поговорить, но он то был занят, то спал, одним словом, общаться не желал. Меня это ужасно расстраивало, а как вызвать упрямого друга на разговор, я не мог придумать. Помог случай. Руадан привел из соседней деревни красивую пегую кобылку в обмен на шкуры, несколько мер зерна на посадку и еще что-то. Хвастаясь отличным приобретением, водил ее по центру нашего поселения. Лошадка и правда была славная, аккуратная, спокойная, косила на меня большим лиловым глазом в обрамлении длинных ресниц, охотно брала из рук пучки свежей травки, давала погладить шелковистую морду и тихо всхрапывала. Руадан тут же предложил прокатиться верхом, и я рискнул, уж очень мирной она выглядела. Он закинул меня в седло, было высоко и неуютно, а когда лошадка сделала шаг, стало еще и страшно, но она двигалась очень медленно, и я попытался устроиться поудобнее, в этот момент в стороне раздался громкий резкий хлопок, то ли упало что, то ли тетива лопнула, лошадь испуганно шарахнулась, и я, даже не осознав происходящее, мгновенно слетел на землю. Последнее, что видел, как над головой промелькнуло копыто, и я провалился в темноту.

Очнулся я в своей постели, голова раскалывалась, спина горела огнем, левой ноге тоже досталось, как и левому плечу и руке. Рядом шепотом ругались двое. Разумеется, Марк и Руадан. Они обвиняли друг друга в случившемся, обвинения вождя сводились к тому, что до появления римлянина в их племени Эска был нормальным, а теперь все наперекосяк. Марк был более конструктивен и обвинял оппонента в беспечности и пустом бахвальстве, неумении прогнозировать события.

Претензии друг к другу в ходе выяснения отношений множились, как снежный ком, мне было интересно, до каких аргументов они дойдут, и обвинит ли Руадан Марка, например, в том, что зима четыре года назад была холоднее обычного. Но тут голова заболела с новой силой, казалось, мозг пульсирует от боли, я шепотом попросил их заткнуться, конечно, они меня не услышали и продолжали ругаться. Тогда я громко застонал, вот это они услышали и разом кинулись ко мне. Я слабо повел рукой в знак того что все, умираю, попросил тишины и что-нибудь холодное на лоб. И попросил Руадана уйти. Обижать его я не хотел, но только Марк знал про лекарства, а мне нужна была таблеточка. 

Вождь удалился, Марк тут же подсел ко мне, я объяснил ему, что нужно, он быстро подал мне лекарство и воду на запивку. Даже глотать оказалось трудно, меня чуть не вывернуло. Я простонал, что хочу тишины, темноты и покоя, Марк положил мне на лоб холодную тряпицу, укрыл до подбородка шкурой и сказал отдыхать, сам же он собрался помогать копать новый огород, но пообещал постоянно забегать и проведывать меня. 

Я ощутил, как на лоб опустилось что-то холодное, и открыл глаза. И увидел Эску! Он выглядел усталым и расстроенным, под глазами залегли черные тени, и я огорченно подумал, что надо было настойчивее ломиться к нему и помириться уже давно. Поймав мой взгляд, он неуверенно улыбнулся, а я сразу потянул его к себе, хотелось объятий. Мне очень этого не хватало. Эска тут же опустился на колени рядом с кроватью, обнял крепко и ласково, пристроив тяжелую голову мне на плечо. Я замер, хотелось, чтоб мгновение длилось и длилось, я слишком соскучился по нему, по его объятиям. Друг медленно поглаживал спину, я млел и думал, что надо бы расспросить, как он сюда попал, но потом, все потом, и молчать было здорово. Не знаю, сколько бы мы так еще обнимались, но, потерявшись в ощущениях, пропустили возвращение Марка, и я только услышал, как он глубоко вздохнул, готовясь к атаке. Он воспринял вторжение чужака на свою территорию крайне агрессивно, попытавшись оттащить Эску от меня, даже не спросив кто это, но юркий бритт вывернулся из сильных рук, отпрыгнув в угол и готовясь к отражению нового нападения. 

— Марк, Марк, это мой друг! Эска, прошу, угомонись, он не будет нападать! — я вопил и махал руками, боясь, что парни все же сцепятся, но Марк уже остановился, удивленно рассматривая противника. Потом посмотрел на меня. Ну да, мы же похожи, и за полгода, прошедшие с первой встречи в яви, стали похожи еще больше: и я, и Эска отрастили волосы и одинаково завязывали их в хвост: я — чтоб походить на бриттов, Эска — чтоб стриженые волосы не напоминали ему о времени рабства, — и такой признак делает похожими больше, чем одинаковые брови, нос и рот вместе взятые. Потом недоуменно протянул:

— Вы оба Эски, или я что-то не понимаю?

Я глянул на милого друга, надеясь, что он все объяснит, но Эска стоял и смотрел на Марка, как если бы тот был богом, сошедшим с небес лично для него. Я окликнул его, но он продолжал взирать на римлянина остекленевшим восторженным взглядом, рот приоткрылся в полуулыбке, казалось, еще немного, и он воспарит над землей, таким нездешне счастливым он выглядел. 

Марк уже успокоился, поняв, что пришелец не опасен, но вид Эски его озадачил, он смотрел то на него, то на меня, но и я не понимал, в чем дело. Наконец друг отмер и, все еще блаженно улыбаясь, обратился ко мне

— Ну почему же ты мне сразу не сказал, что это он?!

Я удивился: 

— Кто «он»? 

Про Марка я ему все рассказывал с первого дня, что его так изумило, я не мог взять в толк.

— Ты ведь его узнал?

Нет, я никого не узнал и ждал объяснений. Эска искренне недоумевал и еще раз спросил, правда ли я не помню? Я попросил его объяснить причину такого удивления, ведь откуда взялся Марк, он прекрасно знает, а до этого я с римлянами вообще не встречался. Эска покачал головой и напомнил: 

— Каллева, арена, последний бой... Неужели не помнишь? Тот римлянин, что кричал «Жизнь!».

Но тогда я глянул на него лишь мельком, облегчение от того, что Эска будет жить, было главным и единственным, волновавшим меня, а вот Марк явно помнил все, и сейчас он буквально сиял.

— Ты! А я не мог понять, отчего твое лицо мне знакомо! Вернее не твое, а Эски! Или ты тоже Эска? — Марк обратился ко мне. — Мне все время казалось, я откуда-то знаю тебя! А ведь на следующее утро я вернулся, хотел купить тебя… — это уже Эске. — А мне сказали, тебя больше нет, ты сбежал. Я им не поверил, думал, они тебя уже продали, либо ты убит в другом бою, маленький храбрый бритт! Вспоминал тебя все время и жалел о своей глупости, о том, что не выкупил тебя сразу после боя! — Марк смотрел на Эску в полном восторге, и взгляд Эски зеркально выражал восторг и обожание. 

— И я вспоминал тебя, каждый день вспоминал! Ты подарил мне жизнь, а я не мог узнать даже имени того, о ком молюсь каждый день! А сейчас ты здесь, я даже мечтать не смел! Джейми, как же все странно сложилось, да? — с влажным блеском в глазах обратился он ко мне. 

Вот как все в конце концов повернулось, вот куда мы пришли в результате всех перипетий! Теперь я знаю, зачем я попал сюда, и в концепцию «платы» это вполне вписывалось, только вот такая цена для меня почти неподъемна. Но я могу с чистой совестью возвращаться домой, а Эска и Марк останутся жить здесь, племя практически приняло римлянина, а Эска, без сомнения, сумеет, если что, защитить его. Но я ведь всегда хотел для него самого лучшего? Спокойной безопасной жизни, верных друзей рядом? Вот все это теперь у него есть, и надо быть честным с самим собой, и не сметь жаловаться на слишком болезненный побочный эффект. Сейчас самое главное сохранить лицо и поскорее вернуться в свое время, смотреть на это не было сил. 

Эска, все еще сияя, присел на пол рядом с кроватью и притянул меня к себе, потираясь носом о мой висок. 

— Как же я без тебя скучал! А тебе надо было всего лишь напугать меня до усрачки, и я сразу был бы тут. И встретил бы Марка уже давно! — от этих слов мне стало еще паршивее, но я пытался улыбаться, хотя хотелось плакать. Марк тут же забрался с другой стороны кровати и обнял меня поверх Эскиных рук, приговаривая, что мне плохо, а мы орем, деремся и трясем… Джейми. 

Мне и правда было плохо, голова опять начинала болеть, замутило, я попросил, чтоб меня оставили в покое. Эска мгновенно перестал сжимать меня, аккуратно вытянулся рядом на лежанке, натянул на нас большую шкуру, взял мою руку в свою и переплел пальцы, как делал всегда. 

— Я чуть-чуть так полежу, мне правда очень тебя не хватало, ладно? 

А уж как мне его не хватало все это время, разве я мог отказать? Марк тоже не ушел, затих со своей стороны, незаметно натянув часть мохнатого покрывала на себя. Между ними было тепло и спокойно, под затихающую головную боль я задремал. 

Когда проснулся, уже стемнело, Эски не было, Марк сидел за столом и что-то вырезал ножичком из куска темного дерева при свете крошечного светильника, он вообще редко сидел без дела. Заметив, что я проснулся, сразу пересел ко мне на пол. 

— Ты как? Голова еще болит? Дать таблетку? — он прикоснулся губами к моему лбу, проверяя, нет ли жара. Но я чувствовал себя просто отлично, разве что нога и рука ныли, но это так, синяки. 

— А где Эска? — спросил я, пока Марк продолжал водить теплыми губами по моему лбу. 

— Убежал, сказал, дела не ждут, но завтра придет к вечеру. Руадан заходил, спрашивал как ты, я сказал, что спишь. 

Я вяло кивнул. А Эска молодец, видать, побежал заказы доделывать.

— Есть будешь или твоей травы заварить? — но спрашивал он скорее для проформы, судя по выражению лица, Марк явно хотел поговорить, похоже, хитрый бритт сбежал, не объяснив ничего, а даже очень деликатного и не любопытного человека рано или поздно начнет мучить вопрос, что же за хрень происходит. 

Больше всего я хотел домой. В свою квартирку, и чтоб никого рядом. Поэтому отказался от всего и стал опять укладываться спать. Марк убрал свою работу на полочку, потушил светильник, пошуршал одеждой и, как всегда, улегся рядом. Но его явно сильно разбирало любопытство, поэтому, нашарив в темноте мое плечо, он притянул меня к себе ближе, как если бы боялся, что сбегу, приобнял, устроив поудобнее в кольце своих рук и наконец произнес.

— Джейми, я как-то сказал, что никогда не стану вызнавать твои секреты, но сейчас молю рассказать, откуда ты, откуда Эска, что вас связывает? Это ведь он, по кому ты так тосковал? Пойми, я должен знать!

Я рассказал ему все, начав с краткого экскурса в мировую историю примерно на двадцать веков вперед, зацепил момент приобщения к чтению и дальше, все подряд, вплоть до сегодняшнего дня, скрывать что-либо после появления здесь Эски я не видел смысла. Марк долго молчал, потом признался, что в жизни бы не поверил в такую историю, но, прожив некоторое время рядом со мной, а сегодня встретив Эску, он верит во все. Особенно после того, как и почему сам оказался среди бриттов. 

Пояснил, что это история долгая, на всю ночь хватит, и если рассказать главное, то именно побег Эски из цирка заставил его перестать хоронить себя и предаваться печали после серьезного ранения, а также собраться и осуществить то, что он желал всегда больше всего, — вернуть славу Девятому Испанскому Легиону, пропавшему в землях бриттов почти двадцать лет назад под предводительством его отца. Он собирался найти и вернуть золотого Орла, украшавшего некогда штандарт легиона, и принести его в Сенат. Ради этого пришлось пережить повторную операцию на ногу, и, не дождавшись полного выздоровления, Марк сорвался в совершенно безумное путешествие на зиму глядя, несмотря на все разумные уговоры подождать до весны. 

Но все получилось совсем не так, как он мечтал, хотя чувствовал, и очень отчетливо, будто какая-то сила тянет и ведет его сюда, в эти края. И ему казалось, это Орел притягивает его, но не найдя и следа искомого, он попал к бриттам, которые, поверив, что он целитель Деметрий из Александрии, за которого и выдавал себя всю дорогу, отнеслись к нему крайне дружелюбно, но довольно скоро распознали в нем легионера, и вовсе не грека, а римлянина. Он не успел понять, каким образом, и когда его разоблачили, просто увидел, как радушие на лицах сменяется злобой и жаждой мщения, и он мгновенно стал рабом в одном из племен, и каждый считал нужным выместить на нем свою ненависть к римлянам. И как бы он себя не вел, побои, издевательства и унижения сопровождали каждый его шаг. Тогда он много раз думал, что злой рок привел его в эти места. Он принял решение бежать — надеялся, в ярости его забьют быстрее, кончив тем самым его муки, но случай представился только недавно. И когда желанное избавление было так близко, я забрал его себе, и Марк принял это как знак, что невозможно обмануть Судьбу, и придется пройти свой путь до конца, хотя он и не понимал, за что ему это все. Но если бы он только знал, как невероятно щедра бывает иногда судьба, если бы он только знал, что встретит меня, встретит Эску! Того самого храброго маленького бритта! Вздохнув, добавил, что мы с ним так похожи на лицо и настолько разные! И это самое удивительное во всей истории. 

Марк молчал, продолжая прижимать меня к себе, а я лежал и пытался осознать, как же причудливо сплелись наши пути, а еще думал, зачем и как я-то попал в это все, и если бы Эска тогда не сбежал, не без моей подначки, между прочим, купил бы его Марк утром? И пошел бы он тогда за своим Орлом, или жили бы они себе с неугомонным бриттом и продолжали бы взирать друг на друга с восторгом и восхищением? И что тогда делал бы я? Просто смотрел на них Эскиными глазами? И смог бы я тогда узнать Марка как сейчас, стал бы он мне так же близок и дорог? Вернее всего, я смотрел бы и каждый раз умирал, зная, что могу либо видеть, как Эска наконец нашел того, с кем ему здорово, и это не бестелесный голос в голове, а реальный живой теплый человек, либо я мог уйти и не мешаться. Сейчас не лучше, но когда ты во плоти, это как-то более на равных, что ли. 

Видимо, ночью было холодно, и я проснулся в теплых объятиях Марка. И проснулся я от достаточно энергичных тычков Эски в бок — он заявился прямо с раннего утра, а вовсе не вечером. Бесцеремонно растолкав нас, отругал Марка за небрежное отношение к моим синякам, долго рассуждал, как сильно после такого падения необходимы покой и надлежащий уход, а Марк во сне мог нечаянно задеть болячки и вообще придавить своей тушей. Обескураженный таким напором и рвением, мой римлянин повинился, что действительно только один раз мазал синяки мазью и обработал царапины, но клялся, что ничего там не было такого ужасного, все и без его вмешательства зажило бы. Эска вытолкал его за водой, а сам велел мне раздеваться, желая убедиться, все ли со мной в порядке. 

Он тщательно осмотрел и ощупал каждый синяк и ссадину, дождался Марка с водой, еще по разу промыл царапины, обработал каждую, обмазал толстенным слоем мази каждый синяк, и, по-моему, он умудрился найти то, чего и не было, потому что я весь стал липким. Потом еще раз ощупал мои ребра и огорченно признал, пусть я здесь и стал шире в плечах, но слишком уж отощал, и это не дело, пора возвращаться домой, не дожидаясь лета, такая жизнь не для меня. Ну да, примерно этого я ждал. Марк заволновался и поторопился узнать, а что собирается при этом делать сам Эска, но тут у входа раздались голоса, и милый друг юркнул за занавесочку в углу, предусмотрительно прихватив мешок с лекарствами.

Пришел Руадан и еще пара ребят проведать меня. Вождь оглядел миску с водой, чистую тряпочку на краю, мою раздетость и кисло похвалил Марка, мол, он хороший раб, заботится о своем хозяине, ну не мог он молчать, один вид Марка выводил его из себя, но колючка прошла мимо, мой римлянин и ухом не повел. Зато они принесли жареного мяса и лепешки, это было кстати. Еще Руадан сообщил Марку, что пора бы на охоту уже сходить, но тот спокойно уведомил его, если будет время, то сходит, а вообще он в племени не единственный мужчина. Руадан хотел сплюнуть, но чистый пол, посыпанный свежей сушеной травкой, смутил его, и он удалился, мрачно печатая шаг. Парни, беззвучно посмеиваясь, вымелись за ним, только помахали мне и Марку на прощание — над ненавистью вождя к Марку угорало все племя, но так, чтоб Руадан не знал, конечно. Он был отличный мужик, просто нашла коса на камень.

Довольный Эска выбрался из-за занавески, ухмыляясь во весь рот.

— Да, Руадан ни капли не изменился, но из него хороший вождь получился, — вздохнул Эска, наверное, вспоминая отца.

— А ты не хотел бы вернуться и занять законное место? — поинтересовался я, а Марк мгновенно навострил уши.

— Не, ну какое вернуться, Джейми! У меня столько всего начато! Или ты все же хочешь остаться? Тогда давай обустраиваться здесь, только мне казалось, ты хочешь закончить учебу и дальнейшие планы были у тебя связаны с тем миром? 

— Да как-то так все запуталось... Я теперь вообще ничего не знаю и не понимаю. Главное, не понимаю, куда хочу и что правильно, — вяло высказал я мысль, терзавшую меня последние сутки. Марк внимательно глянул на нас, но промолчал, он всегда был сдержан, а сейчас еще и чувствовал напряжение между нами и старался помалкивать. 

Он быстро накрыл на стол, я тихонько выполз из постели, плюхнулся на лавку в ожидании чая — Эска, помня мою любовь к этому напитку, притащил несколько разных упаковок и как раз заваривал мне кружку черного с имбирем. Как обычно, с утра я не ел, парни же смели все. 

Эска, смолотив не меньше рослого римлянина, только сыто улыбнулся, сообщил, что поскакал по делам, но предупредил удивленного такой скоростью смены событий Марка, чтоб вечером мы его ждали, и обещал принести чего-нибудь пожрать, а то у нас тут как-то пустовато с едой, ну и поговорим тогда уж, есть о чем. 

Я очень сильно подозревал, что знаю, о чем может пойти разговор, и больше всего на свете хотел избежать его. День прошел как на иголках, и желая немного отвлечься, я отправился со всеми копать будущий огород. Марк не хотел пускать меня, уговаривая после падения еще денек полежать, напоминал, как вчера я мучился от головной боли, и солнышко вот слишком припекает, а огород никуда не убежит, но я упросил пустить меня покопать совсем чуть-чуть, просто поразмяться. Марк, как и всегда, работал рядом, время от времени заставляя меня делать перерывы и пойти полежать в дом, но мне хотелось устать так, чтоб неприятные мысли не грызли мозг. 

Вечером я был полуживой, с непривычки ныли руки, спина отваливалась. Хорошо еще, Марк предусмотрительно заставил меня перед работой обмотать ладони тряпками, а то и мозоли бы натер. Поэтому, когда бодрый и довольный Эска вывалился из-за занавесочки с двумя бумажными пакетами продуктов в руках, силы у меня были только лежать и немного говорить. 

Желая оттянуть неприятный разговор, а еще прекрасно представляя, как мне будет хреново после него, заявил, что хочу пива. Много. Эска удивился, ведь на его памяти я пил всего раза два-три, и вообще я это дело не очень люблю, о чем он прекрасно знал, но раз я попросил, то он поставил еду на стол, велев все это добро раскладывать, а сам нырнул за занавеску. Марк взялся разбирать продовольствие, а я наблюдал, как он с любопытством вертит в руках, разглядывая, неведомые упаковки.

— Это все из твоего мира, так ведь? И что тут съедобно, а что нет?

Эска явно ел все, что продавалось, не выбирая, в отличие от меня, продукты попроще и поздоровее, поэтому яркие и шуршащие пакетики и обертки преобладали. Но был и хлеб, и несколько сортов колбасы и сыра. Я подсел к столу и начал рассказывать Марку, что есть что, попутно знакомя его с реалиями нашего мира. 

Эска отсутствовал довольно долго, за это время пиво можно было купить дважды, но когда он с позвякивающими пакетами появился из-за занавесочки, то заговорщически сообщил, что не один. Я даже не сразу сообразил, кого можно было с собой привести, но, услышав знакомые голоса, понял, это ж наши историки! Вот не уверен в правильности решения их сюда тащить, но с другой стороны, они все это время заботились об Эске, помогли ему с работой, всячески опекали, объясняя малейшие нюансы жизни в моем времени от оплаты коммуналки до тонкостей ношения джинс с заниженной талией. Наверное, ему тоже хотелось как-то отплатить за внимание и заботу, поэтому он и приволок эту бешеную пятерку сюда. 

Они сначала очень аккуратно выбрались вслед за милым другом, но увидев меня, сразу кинулись обниматься и похлопывать по спине и плечам в знак радости. Оливер улыбался без остановки, сказал, что ужасно рад меня видеть в здравии, подтвердил, с учебой все будет ок, как и договаривались, и еще он уверен, это удивительнейшее приключение в его жизни! Он мне всегда казался прагматиком и реалистом, но сейчас глаза его так безумно сверкали, и он был так непривычно возбужден, что невольно пришла мысль, не свихнулся ли он на радостях? 

Эска знакомил ребят с Марком, и тот был явно смущен и удивлен таким нашествием, те же смотрели на него с восхищением: еще бы, целый живой центурион! Ничего, это ненадолго, они сейчас освоятся, насядут на него с расспросами, и тогда высосут из него вместе с ответами все силы, уж я их знал. 

Ребята тоже явились не с пустыми руками, поэтому, ударяясь локтями, наступая друг другу на ноги, тихо матерясь, пытались расставить все притащенное и устроиться самим в крохотной полутемной лачуге — для восьмерых она была слишком мала. Наконец все более-менее расселись, разложили еду прямо на вскрытых упаковках, потому что мисок у меня и было всего-то три, разобрали по бутылке пива, уговорили Марка тоже попробовать за компанию («ну а как же, надо же за знакомство выпить!»), Оливер попытался толкнуть речь про то «как все это удивительно, но самое-то важное, мы друг друга понимаем, несмотря на время и пространство», его со смехом перебили, сказав, что это уместнее говорить минимум под конец первой бутылки, а сейчас давайте уже просто накатим, а то жрать и пить охота, и вечеринка началась.

— Ты не против, что мы вот так заявились? — Эска явно не был уверен в моем одобрении, но я уже не мог найти повода для возражений и убедил его, вряд ли кому будет хуже, если мы тут пару часов посидим, а потом они уйдут, забрав с собой весь мусор. Эска подтвердил, что все так и будет, и напомнил пока еще трезвой компании собирать весь мусор в мешок. Мешок сразу вытащили из чьего-то кармана, разложили посреди хижины, и все остатки и обрывки педантично собрали и сложили в него. Парни были последовательны почти во всем. 

Меня больше всего интересовало, как Эска сюда попал, да еще и с компанией.

— Да, самое-то главное! Я ведь из твоей квартиры сюда пришел! — Эска просто светился от восторга, когда сообщил мне об этом. — Помнишь, когда я первый раз бежал, в Каллеве, я же к тебе бежал и прибежал. Почему получилось, до сих пор не разобрался, но, долго думая, предположил, что главным условием было желание. Вот и сейчас я хотел… — Он не успел договорить, со стороны парней раздался взрыв хохота, и он бросился утихомиривать их до того, как сюда на шум заявится все поселение с топорами и мечами, и они точно не станут выяснять, кто это тут в гости зашел, а сначала покрошат всех в капусту, а уж потом, возможно, удивятся, как это Эска у них был в двойном экземпляре. 

А я для себя продолжил фразу Эски про перемещение и связь с желанием: тогда он хотел попасть ко мне и попал, желание же увидеть Марка оказалось настолько сильным, что было уже неважно, откуда стартовать, и он даже смог из географически несовпадающей точки привести с собой всю эту ораву. Вполне логично. Я же подумал, что работа не смогла заглушить мою тоску, и решительно приналег на алкоголь. 

Я смотрел, как Эска присел рядом с Марком, как улыбается ему, как Марк наклоняется и что-то шепчет в оттопыренное розовое ухо, как милый друг жмурится и приобнимает римлянина за широкие плечи, а тот ласково усмехается, и чувствовал себя, будто вернулся в то время, когда мать только привела любовника домой: ненужным и бесполезным. 

Я вспомнил, как перед отправкой в эти кельтские ебеня был готов на любую плату, только не сформулировал тогда точно, чего хочу: счастья для Эски, счастья для себя или чего-то еще? А точность формулировок явно была очень важной дисциплиной в таких вещах, как перемещение во времени и пространстве, правда ведь, Джейми? Теперь ты вот это знаешь и впредь будешь точно формулировать, куда и зачем тебе несет, так ведь, Джейми? Только, похоже, это твое последнее путешествие, Джейми...

Я сидел один на своем меховом ложе, ребята веселились, пусть и шепотом, бесшумно чокались уже не первой бутылкой пива, братались с Марком, но все это было в другом углу, я будто находился на острове для отверженных, мне было очень плохо и хотелось чувствовать себя еще хуже, хуже всех-всех-всех в этом мире. Я так глубоко занырнул в пучину своего рукотворного отчаянья, что не заметил, как милый друг подобрался ко мне со спины, приобнял и как всегда потерся носом о висок. 

— Так и думал, пока Марка не разберут на лоскуточки и не растащат на сувениры, не успокоятся, — довольно проворковал он мне в ухо, продолжая обнимать и поглаживать.

— Да вроде ты тоже не против прихватить себе кусочек, а лучше заполучить весь образчик целиком? — как обычно пьяный язык выплетал словесные кружева. 

— Пффф, от него не убудет, если он немного расскажет о своем легионерском прошлом, а слушатели повосторгаются. Вон, гляди, он даже ожил, как старый армейский коняга при звуке боевой трубы, встрепенулся, а то вы его тут всем племенем заездили со своими огородами и охотой! — Эска хохотнул и прикусил мочку моего уха, наваливаясь все сильнее, продолжая оглаживать плечи, грудь, живот, жарко дыша в шею. И это было слишком!

— Ага, его заездили, а я тут отдыхаю почти полгода, особенно зимой было весело! — я почувствовал жгучую обиду от того, насколько милому другу было плевать на меня, на то, как я тут выворачивался буквой «зю», только б соблюсти этот гребаный мировой порядок! 

 

— Джейми, ты чего вдруг взъелся? — Эска заглядывал мне в лицо, и мне казалось, что он удивлен и встревожен.

— Все со мной в порядке. Устал. Вчера вот упал. Покоя мне хочется, покоя.

Эска уверил, что это дело пяти секунд, сейчас он всех разгонит, но я представил, как он уходит, а я смотрю на Марка и знаю, что он-то ждал Эску, а я в угоду своим пожеланиям распорядился их встречами, и это как-то глупо и даже жестоко после того, как каждый из нас столько всего испытал и все же сумел добраться в эту точку времени и пространства, поэтому попросил его не уходить и просто посидеть со мной. 

— Джейми, мой Джейми, скоро мы все будем дома, будем жить втроем в твоей старой квартирке, ты будешь ходить на учебу, я на работу, Марк… ну не знаю, придумаем ему что-нибудь, только дома ему нельзя сидеть, он зачахнет. По выходным будем с парнями выезжать куда-нибудь в лес, жарить мясо. Будем просто жить, и клянусь, тебе понравится, — Эска обнимал меня, терся носом о висок и тихо шептал эту сладкую ложь на ухо, и слова, смешанные с алкоголем, рождали в голове видения откровенные, порочные, желанные, и хотелось больше никогда-никогда не просыпаться: там Эска был моим, совсем моим, и Марк тоже, и они были там ради меня и со мной. И это было совсем легко, вот так быть сразу с двумя, хотя я знал, насколько они непохожи во всем, но запросто мог делить свои чувства поровну. 

Проснулся я с больной головой, зажатый между Марком и Эской, они довольно громко похрапывали, сжимая меня в двойных объятиях и обдавая по очереди волнами перегара. Мне показалось, будто я лежу посередине, мешая им дотянуться друг до друга и обняться как следует. Попробовал выкарабкаться, но хватка у обоих мужчин даже во сне была совершенно железная, так и лежал, пока они не проснулись с опухшими рожами и глазками-щелочками. Я бы и посмеялся, да только наверняка сам выглядел не лучше, да и на душе после всех вчерашних дум было тошно. 

Несмотря на помятый внешний вид, оба были весьма жизнерадостны. Эска, разбирая остатки вчерашних продуктов, суетился около очага, приговаривая, мол вот сейчас мы позавтракаем, да чем-нибудь горяченьким, и жизнь сразу станет еще лучше, Марк, прибираясь, просто улыбался своим мыслям широко и счастливо, одному мне становилось с каждой минутой все более тошно и гадко. Но они явно пребывали в каком-то другом мире, где не место несчастным, поэтому я тоже решил прибраться — лучший известный мне способ занять себя. 

Судя по всему, историческая компашка была последовательна до конца: все, могущее напомнить о нашем времени, они унесли с собой, ни оберточки, ни пакетика не осталось, а не съеденную еду они завернули в бумажные салфетки, их Эска уже сжег. От нечего делать пошел вытрясти постель, развесил шкуры жариться под высоко стоявшим солнышком. Собственно, уже было очень даже поздно, совсем не утро, и любого другого уже сто раз разбудили бы и погнали на работу, но мое странное положение в племени давало мне вот такие приятные бонусы. Ну и то, как Марк в последнее время практически бесперебойно снабжал поселок мясом, шкурами, перьями и прочими побочными продуктами охоты. 

Я вернулся в хижину, понаблюдал за радостным кружением Эски, за счастливым Марком, за тем, как они, не глядя друг на друга, но совершенно отчетливо сообща хозяйствуют в доме, и ощутил себя лишним. Мне показалось хорошей идеей уйти хотя бы на время, о чем я и сообщил им. И тогда наконец они посмотрели на меня. Эска замер на полуслове. Предложил мне пива или чая, или чего я хочу, но отпустить меня одного отказался. Мне хотелось веревку и мыло, но вряд ли я бы получил желаемое. Поэтому согласился на чай. Пока мы завтракали, Эска краем глаза посматривал на меня, хмурился, явно что-то прикидывая, и знаю я его такие взгляды, он все прикинет, посчитает и в плюсе останется. Собственно, было очевидно, что мы на довольно бодрой скорости приближаемся к концу нашей истории, и оттягивать этот самый конец глупо. 

После трапезы Эска сообщил о желании выгулять меня на солнышке и составить нам в этом компанию, а то лежание дома плохо на мне сказывается. Марк засомневался, удастся ли ему выйти незамеченным из дома в разгар дня, но моя халупа расположена на самом краю селения, дальше кусты и лес, так что если мы немного пошумим в другой стороне от дома, то тут и целый полк пройдет незамеченным. 

Эска велел Марку взять пару шкур, флягу с водой, и мы двинулись на прогулку. Как и было задумано, Марк шумно и весело здоровался со всеми, кто попадался на пути, и так как он никогда не отказывал в помощи, то успел согласиться помочь с устройством загона для подросших ягнят, пообещал небольшой женской делегации подумать над изготовлением более широкого ткацкого станка, а уже совсем на выходе из деревни встретил парней, с которыми более всего сдружился, они уговорились сходить на вечерней заре половить рыбу. Ну и покупаться. И потом немного накатить. 

После всех разговоров, обещаний и похлопываний по плечам мы наконец распрощались и не спеша выбрались на хорошо утоптанную тропу за домом, там нас уже ждал Эска. По теньку от раскидистых дубов мы спустились к реке и довольно долго шли вдоль поросшего камышом берега, подальше от того места, где обычно плескалась мелкота или тетушки полоскали белье. 

Было совсем по-летнему тепло, легкий ветерок приносил запах нагретой хвои, река, блестя под солнцем, вихрилась вокруг прибрежных камушков, серебристые рыбешки весело мелькали на мелководье, в кустах перекрикивались птички, вдали пыталась куковать кукушка, обещая бесконечную жизнь, — весь мир был наполнен энергичным радостным жизнеустройством, мне же казалось, что я иду на собственную казнь. 

Мы добрались до большого дуба почти у самого берега, довольно крутого и высокого в этом месте, вокруг него раскинулась очень симпатичная полянка, просто созданная для семейных пикников, Эска расстелил в тенечке шкуры, устроил меня на них и, не дав сказать ни слова, велел отдыхать. Сам же потянул Марка купаться. Они быстро разделись и с криками и гиканьем попрыгали в холодную воду. Парни плескались, отфыркивались, поливали друг друга ледяными струями из сомкнутых ладоней и громко гоготали. Неожиданно Эска поскользнулся, уходя под воду, но Марк мгновенно подхватил его, пока милый друг не окунулся с головой. Эска, смеясь, повис у него на плечах, потом одной рукой схватил его за слегка отросшие волосы и резко притянул к себе, впиваясь в губы жадным поцелуем. Марк замер на мгновение, но почти сразу ответил жарко, бесстыдно, обхватывая жилистое тело Эски своими большими ладонями, проводя ими по ребрам, оглаживая спину, сминая округлые ягодицы, и Эска терся об него, так же откровенно ласково шарил руками по чуть смуглой коже, везде, куда дотягивался. И я не выдержал, меня прорвало, ведь скажи они, что хотят быть без меня, я бы понял, но вот так, это было слишком!

— Эска! Как, как ты можешь! Как вы оба можете!

Они обернулись ко мне, а Эска очень спокойно сказал:

— Джейми, ты тоже можешь. Если хочешь. Ты хочешь? Ты? Хочешь? Хочешь?!

Голос Эски становился все громче и сильнее, мне казалось, он гремит отовсюду, как набатный колокол, перед глазами поплыли яркие белые пятна, голова кружилась, и подвывая: 

— Хочу, хочу, больше жизни хочу! — я ринулся к ним, неуклюже соскальзывая с высокого берега в воду, но Эска и Марк уже подхватывали меня, прижимая, оглаживая, целуя, колокол гудел в голове все громче, пятна сливались в одно большое белое, выедающее глаза, боль, похожая на взрыв, стерла сознание, и я отрубился.

Когда очнулся, над головой был потолок, белый, ровный. Что-то пищало рядом, пахло лекарствами. Я как-то сразу понял, что лежу в больничной палате. Попробовал пошевелиться и провести мысленную инвентаризацию. Вроде все положенное было на месте и функционировало как надо, правда, кое-где я нащупал крепящиеся к телу трубочки и проводочки, но вроде так и должно быть, если вспомнить фильмы. Поднял руку, посчитал пальцы. 

Но ясно же, от себя прятаться глупо, и единственное, что меня волнует, так это: что именно произошло, и где же Эска и Марк? Они меня вытолкнули в мой мир, а сами остались там? Но я помню последние мгновения, я им был нужен, это несомненно, они не стали бы лгать. Тогда что? Вдруг страшная мысль пришла мне в голову: а если я тут уже давно лежу с каким-нибудь редким заболеванием, мне колют всякую обезболивающую наркоту, и все это просто привиделось под действием лекарств? Эта мысль пугала, но одновременно успокаивала, потому что хорошо объясняла всю произошедшую небывальщину. Я не успел прийти в ужас от того, что по-прежнему одинок в этом мире, а все это были только жалкие фантазии нелюдимого подростка, как послышались шаги и передо мной возникла тетечка в белом халате. Она, проверяя пульс, какие-то данные на мониторе и одновременно что-то вкалывая в руку, радостно сообщила, какой я молодец, очнулся, скоро приедут родственники, и если все будет в порядке, утром я смогу вернуться домой. Я слушал ее и не слышал. 

Видимо, я задремал в ожидании родственников, проснулся, когда в палату ворвалась матушка в накинутом на плечи белом халате, и следом, как всегда, явился Эдди. Она улыбалась, прижимала платочек к худому лицу, всхлипывала и снова улыбалась, не в силах сказать ни слова. Наконец Эдди выразил их общую точку зрения.

— Джейми, ты нас жутко напугал, мы тут почти поселились!

Матушка опять завсхлипывала, видно было, она и правда очень переживает.

— А давно я так…

— Да вот скоро полгода будет, — прикинул Эдди, — ты хоть помнишь, что случилось-то? — уточнил он.

— Эдди, не томи, рассказывай все, я помню только белые круги перед глазами, и потом тишина… А моя учеба, что с ней-то?! 

Эдди поспешил меня успокоить, что все нормально, сейчас как раз учебный год только закончился, преподаватели про меня в курсе, обещали, что все устроится, и я смогу осенью опять пойти на первый курс. Но по его мнению, от своего универа я получил только одни убытки, если бы не он, то был бы я здоров, заканчивал бы свой первый учебный год в другом нормальном месте и не парился. Я попросил его уточнить про убытки, он пояснил, что во всем винит компанию парней с исторического, они меня дескать заманили к себе, используя в разнообразных научно-исследовательских авантюрах, а потом мы разбились на старой развалюхе, тормоза были неисправны. Новость была совершенно ужасная, я сразу вспомнил, какие все же эти историки классные парни, но Эдди поторопился успокоить меня, что им-то все нипочем, отделались незначительными переломами, а кто-то и вовсе только царапинами, не повезло только мне. 

Я кивал и размышлял, что моя догадка насчет невозможности произошедшей прогулки по временам была верна — слова про полгода лежания в больнице все поставили на место. Из такой реальности, отягощенной моей любовью к книгам и дополненной препаратами, запросто могли вырасти мои бриттско-римские фантазии. Припомнился давнишний сон про то, как я лежу в больнице и вижу мать, Эдди и ребят. Сейчас я понимал, это-то как раз и была явь, а вот все остальное — удивительный яркий сон. 

— Джейми, ты это, знаешь, у нас с Мэгги кое-какие изменения, — Эдди нежно приобнял матушку за костлявые плечи, — мы решили пожениться. 

Ну да, я же вижу, что у нее живот уже большой, ясно, они не верили, что я очнусь, или просто так случайно получилось. Ну и ладно, они ведь уже давно вместе и вполне подходят друг другу. Эдди благоговейно прикоснулся губами к ее виску, матушка только сильнее вжалась в него.

Я смотрел на них, думал, как сейчас они уйдут, а я опять останусь один в этом гребаном мире. И это после того, когда столько времени, пусть и в медикаментозных мечтах, как теперь уже совершенно очевидно, я был с Эской и привык к его теплу и энергичной поддержке, после того, как появился невероятно заботливый яркий солнечный Марк, после того, как они сразу оба появились в моей, пусть и ненастоящей, жизни, после всего, что произошло, и еще больше после того, что произойти не успело, пустота здесь будет невыносима. Мысль еще не оформилась, но я понимал, она не исчезнет, и я буду ее обдумывать и приму какое-то решение. Собственно, оно было очевидно, только надо было придумать способ.

Матушка и Эдди, видя, что я ушел в себя, стали потихоньку собираться. В дверях раздались приглушенные голоса, кто-то возмущался, кто-то оправдывался, и спустя несколько мгновений к нам прорвались еще два посетителя в белых халатах. Эска и Марк. Совершенно такие же, как в тот день на реке. Они стояли, смотрели на меня и сияли, как два начищенных котелка. Сердце сдавило, я почувствовал, как начинает печь глаза, виски заломило, и чтоб хоть немного вернуться в реальность, посмотрел на мать и Эдди. Эдди, обреченно поглядывая на визитеров, опять взял слово, потому что матушка выглядела не просто расстроенной, но и жутко виноватой, казалось, она сейчас расплачется. 

— Джейми, ты только не думай плохо про мать, она у тебя святая, — ага, я давно знал, что Эдди ей поклоняется, возможно даже с особыми молитвами и ритуалами, — но так уж получилось, ты появился на свет не один. — Эдди пожевал верхнюю губу, явно он до сих пор не мог этого всего осознать. — Так вот, у тебя был братец. Вернее, получается, есть братец, близнец. Но ты ведь знаешь, как твоей матушке было тяжело одной, второго парня пришлось отдать на усыновление. Того, что побойчее, а тебя она не смогла отдать. Вот. 

Матушка на этих словах наконец горько разрыдалась, Эдди кинулся утешать ее, а Эска, видя, что потенциальные рассказчики сошли с дистанции, продолжил, шально блестя глазами и пытаясь сдержать улыбку

— Джейми, короче, я твой утерянный братец, а это мой парень — Марк. Ээээ… знакомься!

Видимо при слове «братец» на лице у меня отразился ужас от такого положения дел, и Эска быстро затряс головой, смешно округляя глаза, а Марк привычно ласково мне улыбнулся и приобнял милого друга за плечи. 

Мне почудилось, что метафорическая форточка в нигде и никогда распахнута настежь, поток вымораживающе ледяного воздуха сбивает с ног, поднимается выше, вихрясь и свиваясь в упругие струи, скользит по рукам, груди, гладит льдистыми пальцами лицо, перебирает волосы и поднимает их дыбом, и я подумал, что надо вернуться домой, и тогда я попробую разобраться во всем. Нет, тут же понял я, даже пробовать не буду, зачем? Марк и Эска здесь, рядом, и теперь можно осуществить все то нереальное, обещанное мне милым другом в последнюю ночь, и это станет моей реальностью, нашей реальностью. 

До того момента, когда я кинулся в воду к Марку и Эске, я даже себе не признавался, чего желаю больше всего на свете, но нечто сильное, мудрое и крайне упертое вело меня к цели длинным и странным путем. А вернее всего, я где-то очень глубоко сам все знал, и даже когда сомневался, все равно шел в правильном направлении. Мы все трое знали и шли.  



End file.
